Loose Connections
by punklau
Summary: Punk is back in town and is seeking a new job from his father's best friend. What he doesn't intend on finding along the way is a beautiful young girl, April, who has him captivated from hello. Will he finally find the family he's always been looking for, or will April's family continue to protect her to the max. Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. New Job

**New Job**

* * *

"Piece of crap car." A young woman spat hastily as she slammed the car door shut angrily, stepping out onto the sidewalk and folding her arms. For being such a short and delicate woman, you'd never suspect such anger, but she was late for work, actually, she was late for a very important meeting, and this was now the time where her car decided to stop working.

She got her phone out and placed it to her ear, waiting impatiently as it rung out, finally getting an answer and jumping with excitement, "Dad! It's April… yeah, yeah I'm fine." AJ nodded quickly, "My car has broken down. I'm already ten minutes late for an interview at work." She said with worry. When in fear and panic, always call your dad. That was her motto.

"Ok. Thanks, dad." AJ smiled with relief, hanging up and putting her phone back in her bag as she waited patiently on her father coming to pick her up. It may not have looked it, but she was a very independent woman. Which was another word for describing her living alone, dedicated to her job, the only boy in her day-to-day life was her black Pitbull called Dodger. That was what she called independent.

She waited all of five minutes before her dad came into sight, quickly rushing to his car and getting into the passenger's side, "Ok, go go. I'm so late." AJ almost cried to her father who just laughed, taking amusement, "It's not funny." She spat.

"I bet you it's just a loose connection. Did you even check?" Her father, Jacob, or Jake to most people asked her.

"No, I didn't check." AJ shook her head, looking on her phone as she text into her work colleagues to tell them she would be late, "I'm not like you and Dean, ok? I don't know how to fix cars."

"Well you're gonna need to because I'm not always gonna be around, April." Jake said as he kept his eyes on the road, "And your brother is a liability as it is." He said.

"Today is not the day to lecture me on how to fix a car, dad." AJ warned as Jake laughed.

"What do you think they're gonna do, April? Fire you?" Jake asked, "You're never late. You've been working there for almost five years. You're one of their best workers." Jake said, "You're getting yourself in a knot for no reason. Take a deep breath." He told her as AJ just sighed.

"People expect me to be there on time, dad." AJ sighed, "With my job, you have a reputation." She said as Jake nodded.

"I know that, but these things can happen to anyone." Jake said, pulling up beside the large skyscraper building, "I'll go back and look at your car. I assume you'll need me to pick you up later?"

"Yeah, I'll text you." AJ nodded, "Thank you for the ride." She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I guess it's what I'm here for." Jake said as AJ smiled, getting out of the car and rushing up the steps and entering through the glass doors as Jake watched her with a smile.

* * *

"Oh, look. You're finally up." Jake smiled as he walked into the car garage, looking on at his son, dirty blonde hair, still half sleeping, leaning over the hood of the car getting his hands dirty.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"April had car trouble." Jake said, placing his car keys down.

"Of course she did." Dean laughed, "She grew up in a car garage, doesn't she know basics?" He asked.

"You know she panics." Jake said, "She was late for a meeting too so you can imagine the waterworks were on the horizon." He said as Dean just shook his head, "Who's the guy sitting over there?" Jake nodded over to the waiting area where a man, maybe Dean's age sat waiting, tattoo's up and down his arm, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, yeah." Dean remembered, "You remember Phil Brooks?" Dean asked his father who nodded.

"Dan's kid?" Jake asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. He's looking for a job. I said it shouldn't be a problem but… you can talk to him anyway." Dean said.

"You two used to play around here together all the time. Don't you remember?" Jake smiled, "You were just little kids I guess, maybe you won't." Jake said, making his way over to the man sitting waiting, "Phil?" Jake said as the man looked up suddenly and stood up.

"Hey." Phil nodded to him.

"Dean said you're looking for a job?" Jake asked with a smile as Phil, mostly known as Punk, nodded, "Come through to my office, son." Jake smiled, leading Punk into the back of the garage into the small office, "How is your dad, Phil? I haven't seen him in years." Jake admitted.

"Uh… my dad died last year." Punk said as Jake raised his eyebrows in shock, "It was a heart attack. All his drinking and smoking caught up to him I think." Punk admitted as Jake sighed and shook his head.

"He was only my age." Jake sighed, sitting down on the edge of the desk, "He was a good friend of mine." Jake said sadly.

"He spoke about you a lot." Punk nodded, "I don't wanna take up much of your time or anything." Punk said, "I was just looking to see if there was a job going here." Punk asked.

"For you, yeah." Jake smiled, "I know you know a lot about cars. Your father made sure of it." Jake chuckled as Punk smiled.

"He told me a lot of stories about when he had the garage across the road." Punk said.

"A lot of stories to tell about me and your father, kid." Jake smiled, "What about your mom? How is she?" Jake asked.

"She's good. She's remarried." Punk said, "Guy is a bit of a prick but I put up with him." Punk shrugged as Jake smiled.

"You're just like your dad." Jake laughed, "Damn, I wish you would've let me known about him passing on." Jake sighed sadly.

"I didn't know you guys were so close." Punk admitted, "Or I would have."

"Oh, yeah. Me and your father were like brothers. Don't you remember playing with Dean just outside here? You guys were little I suppose but… I thought you would have remembered."

"I was so busy going back and forth from my mom and dad's. I didn't know who was who." Punk admitted, "If I had known I would have let you know." Punk said.

"Don't worry about it." Jake said, "Anyway, the job is yours. Dan would come back and haunt me if I didn't help you out." He said as Punk smiled, "Loved the bones off you, so he did." Jake said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Punk smiled, "Thanks for the job, I really appreciate it." Punk said, not thinking it would be that easy.

"Anything for a Brooks." Jake smiled, "You can start today, if that's ok." Jake said as Punk just nodded.

"That's awesome." Punk smiled, "Where do you need me?"

* * *

"C'mon, dad. Where are you?" AJ groaned as she stood outside her work later that night, waiting on her father picking her up, rolling her eyes as she watched her brother pull up outside.

She walked over and got into the car, "This is a first." AJ said as Dean smiled.

"You're welcome, little sis." Dean said, spinning around in the car and getting back onto the road.

"You drive like a maniac." AJ shook her head tiredly, "Where is dad?"

"Still at the garage." Dean said, "We hired a new guy. You remember the Brooks?" Dean asked her.

"Should I?" AJ shook her head tiredly, "Sounds like a TV show. The Brooks." AJ said, leaning her elbow on the car door and resting her head in her hand.

"They worked across from the garage. They were rivals until they became best friends."

"Who are they?" AJ asked.

"Dad and Phil's dad."

"Who is Phil?" AJ questioned.

"You never hear dad talking about Dan?" Dean asked as AJ nodded, "Well it's his son." Dean said as AJ just nodded.

"It's a touching story but right now I'm dreaming of my bed." She said as Dean laughed.

"Hard day at work?" Dean asked her.

"You have no idea." AJ said.

"Well I have to take you to the garage, your car is there, Phil was fixing it." Dean said.

"Can't I get it another time?" AJ asked with exhaustion.

"No, we need it moved out of the garage for another car coming in tomorrow morning." Dean said, "Don't be a baby. I've been working all day too. Using my actual hands."

"I use my hands." AJ fought back.

"Yeah, to draw shitty book covers." Dean chuckled as AJ punched his arm, "Hey, don't carry on the car." Dean said sophisticatedly, "It's a danger hazard." He told her as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Asshole." AJ groaned as they pulled up outside the garage, "You could have dropped me off at home and then drove my car back to my place." AJ said.

"I'm not your servant." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah you are." AJ laughed, getting out of the car as Dean just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How was work, sweetheart? Did they fire you?" Jake asked as AJ walked into the dirty garage.

"That isn't funny." AJ said, "No, I didn't get fired but I did miss forty-five slides of a powerpoint in my meeting." AJ told him.

"I wouldn't sweat over it." Jake smiled, "We're just fixing your car up and then you can take it home." He said as AJ looked over at the man leaning over the hood of her car, tilting her head round to get a better look at him, "Shall I move out the way?" Jake asked her.

"Is that the new guy?" AJ turned to Dean who nodded.

"He's one of my old friend's son." Jake said quietly, "You remember him? No, you would have just been a baby at the time they had the garage across the street." Jake answered for her.

"Are you gonna introduce me to him?" AJ asked her father who shook his head, "Why not?" AJ laughed.

"Three girls have come by today to pick their cars up and every single one of them have gave him their numbers." Jake said, "You just go stand with your brother."

"Are you kidding me?" AJ laughed, "I don't want to give him my number, I just want to say hi and thanks for fixing my car." AJ said, "You two are jerks." She pushed by her brother and father, walking round the bed and standing at the hood of her car where Punk was screwing and tightening things up. She coughed to get his attention as he lifted his head and hit it off the hood of the car, "Oh." AJ gasped at the sound of his head hitting off the hood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." AJ said as Punk shook his head, holding it and turning around to look at her.

"It's ok." Punk nodded with a small smile as AJ looked at him.

"I'm April." AJ smiled, extending her hand, "This is my dad's place." She said proudly as Punk nodded, extending his black, oily hand and squeezing her hand with a smirk as she looked down at her now black and dirty hand, "Thank you for that." AJ mumbled to herself as she looked at her dirty hand whilst he leaned back over to finish off fixing he car, "So… is my car nearly done?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just screwing the caps back on. You had an oil leakage. You oughta watch out for them." Punk told her as she watched him. He was very easy on the eyes, very easy, but he seemed just a little too arrogant for her.

"I don't really pay attention to cars." AJ said, "I think they're pretty useless and stupid actually." She teased as Punk turned back around to her.

"Jake!" Punk shouted as Jake turned around, "Is this your daughter?" He questioned as Jake nodded.

"What is she saying to you?" Jake laughed alongside Dean.

"Disrespecting cars." Punk said as AJ folded her arms, feeling like the missing link and the laughing stock of the garage.

"It's just in her nature." Jake waved it off as Punk smiled, leaning back and putting the hood of the car down.

"There you go, sweetheart. Your useless car, at your service." He smirked to her, taking a better look at her as he realised she was actually extremely beautiful. Extremely beautiful.

He grabbed her keys from the board with the pegs to hold the keys, tossing them to her as she dropped them carelessly.

"Someone's had a long day." He smiled, bending down in front of her and picking them up for her, handing them to her as she looked up at him, watching him walk on by her.

She watched as he hugged her father and brother goodbye, joking around with them as she folded her arms, watching him leave the garage as both her brother and father turned to her, "I don't like him." AJ said immediately once he had left, "Look at my hand." She showed them her dirty hand as they laughed, "It's not funny." AJ said as she walked over to them.

"I'm just glad it's a dirty hand he gave you and not a phone number." Jake said, "You should get to know him." He told her.

"No thanks, I'll pass on that." AJ said, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go home and pass out." She told them, opening her car door, throwing her bag over to the passenger's side.

"Will you be over for dinner tomorrow?" Jake asked her.

"Of course she will." Dean answered for her, "She has nothing better to do." He chuckled as AJ just slammed her door shut and shook her head whilst Jake and Dean laughed. Her brother and father drove her insane sometimes, but she'd have them no other way.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think! Lots more info coming in the next few chapters so stay tuned.**


	2. Dinner

**Dinner**

* * *

"Phil, there is a car over there that needs serviced right away." Jake said the next morning as Punk showed up to work, "The guy gave me an extra fifty to have it done by 10, so both of you get on it." He told Punk and Dean as they got set up, having just opened up the garage which was a twenty four hour, day-to-day garage.

"So why you back in town?" Dean asked Punk. Both were the same age and both remembered each other hesitantly, they were just little kids when they used to mess around outside where their father's could see them, so little that Punk could never even remember Dean having a little sister. But Punk move away by the time they could have grown up and become teens together and adults.

"Nothing for me across town. We only moved because my mom wanted me closer to her and my dad found a bigger garage to work in that was closer to her. Everyone was happy." Punk shrugged, "I liked this place. I liked the neighbourhood. I know my dad liked it too." Punk said.

"You miss him?" Dean asked, facing him with the car in between them as they pulled and checked at different parts under the hood.

"Yeah. And since it's just me, no brothers or sisters, it was a little tougher." Punk nodded, "My mom didn't seem to care that much." Punk shrugged, "Speaking of brothers and sisters… I never knew you had a little sister." Punk said.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, "Pain in the ass for most part but she's alright I guess." Dean smiled to himself, "Mom died just after she was born. All she knows is me and my dad." Dean said.

"Sounds like she's well protected." Punk smiled as Dean nodded, "How old is she?" Punk asked curiously as Dean began to get suspicious.

"Too young for you." Dean answered as Punk laughed.

"Don't worry, man. I'm not gonna hit on her or anything." He laughed.

"She's twenty six." Dean said.

"She looked younger than-" Punk paused as Dean looked over at him, "No… no, that sounds about right." Punk smiled nervously as Dean nodded, "What's her deal then? She married?"

"No." Dean said, "She's so busy with her job. She designs book covers in this big ass fancy company." Dean said, "First Mendez to go to university and actually show up to work in an office and not a garage. Even my mom used to work down here." Dean laughed a little.

"She must be smart." Punk smiled.

"Yeah, she is. Wise too. Takes that from mom." Dean nodded, grabbing the pliers and going back to screwing a cap off under the hood, whilst Punk took care of changing the tyres, "You got a place around here then?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. About five minutes away. Just a one bedroom apartment." Punk said, "What about you? You still upstairs with your old man?" He asked.

"No, I got an apartment just across the road." Dean said, "It's just my dad upstairs now. April has a house about ten minutes from here." Dean explained, referring to the apartment above the garage where Dean and AJ had grew up in, where their father still lived.

"All moved out then, huh." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"How is that car coming along?" Jake asked, walking over to the car the boys were working on, flinging a small towel over his shoulder as he looked around the car to inspect they were doing a good job. He wasn't an old man. He was ageing, but he didn't look like he had two grown up children.

"Almost done." Punk said.

"Good." Jake nodded, "They keys are just over there hanging up on the board." He pointed, "I'm off to go sit down." He said as Punk raised his eyebrows, watching as he left the garage and headed into the door that took him up to the apartment upstairs.

"So… does your dad not work anymore?" Punk asked Dean.

"He'll help when it's busy. I guess now you're here he won't have to as much." Dean said, "It's getting a bit much for him even though he denies it." Dean shook his head as Punk just smiled.

* * *

Later that night after a hard shift at the garage, Punk was tidying up, getting ready to leave when he seen the car he fixed last night pull up outside the garage, watching as April got out, locking the door over and walking into the garage.

"Busy day?" AJ asked him as his eyes followed her without even realising.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah." Punk nodded. Yesterday he seen her in a tight black dress and boots, her work outfit he assumed, today she was casual in jeans and even more beautiful, "Dean and your dad are upstairs." Punk told her, even though she definitely already knew that.

"Thanks." AJ nodded to him politely, opening up the door and walking up the stairs to her father's apartment, walking on in and making herself at home right away as she threw her coat on the couch where Dean was sitting with a beer watching the football highlights, "Dad, maybe we should invite Phil for dinner." AJ made her way into the kitchen, "He's downstairs clearing up."

"That's a great idea, sweetheart. Go on, invite him up." He smiled as Dean watched her ran back across the TV and out of the door, running down the steps back into the garage, catching Punk just before he was about to leave.

"Wait, Phil!" AJ shouted before he left the garage.

"You can just call me Punk." Punk shook his head.

"Punk? That's horrid." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled, "Unless you have some place to be there is plenty of dinner upstairs if you want to… stay for dinner." AJ smiled.

"Oh, no. I'm not gonna intrude in your family."

"You wouldn't be intruding." AJ said, "You work here now. And I know my dad really likes you for some reason." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded.

"Ok." Punk agreed, giving in as AJ smiled.

He followed her out of the garage and upstairs to the apartment. Although AJ felt he was too big for his boots and was a little dry witted, there was something about him that she liked, and she wanted to know how her father knew his father.

"I'll take your sweater if you like." AJ said as they got into the warm apartment as Punk nodded, unzipping his sweater and handing it to her as she took it and carelessly threw it on the couch where she had thrown her coat, causing Punk to laugh to himself.

"You want a beer?" Dean asked Punk, standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen to get himself another bottle.

"Nah, I don't drink." Punk said, "Perks of having an alcoholic father." Punk smiled as the air felt silent, "Water is fine." He nodded as AJ took a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to him and taking a seat at the table.

"What did you do with your day off, April?" Jake asked with interest whilst he finished cooking dinner. A few nights every week Dean and AJ would return home for dinner with their dad, not out of tradition but because they believed he was lonely sometimes in this apartment by himself, and wanted to make sure they spent as much time with him as possible.

"Me and Dodger went a walk in the park this morning." AJ told her father as Punk took a seat along with Dean.

"Dodger?" Punk whispered to Dean with confusion.

"Stupid dog." Dean whispered back shaking his head as Punk smiled, turning back to look at AJ as he watched her explain to her father everything she'd done with her day. Her beauty on the outside was definitely matching her beauty on the inside. She seemed like such a down to earth, bubbly girl, which normally he didn't find heart tugging at all, he normally wasn't interested in personality but with her it just all combined like he'd never seen before.

"And are you still working on that forest book cover thing?" Jake asked whilst plating up dinner.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I should have it finished by next week." She said.

"I'm sorry." Punk said for interrupting first as AJ turned to him, "But how do you design book covers?" He asked curiously as AJ looked at him blankly.

"Well I… draw the cover." AJ said, "And then I… colour it in." AJ raised her eyebrows as Punk suddenly felt stupid.

"So you must be a good drawer then." Punk quickly said to avoid embarassment.

"I'd like to think so." AJ smiled.

"Her drawings are shit." Dean joked as AJ kicked him hard under the table, "I'm kidding." Dean laughed whilst rubbing his leg as Punk smiled.

"It's a long process, though." AJ turned back to Punk, "First I have to pitch an idea to the publisher, then I have to sketch it, then there's the whole three hour meeting on what colours, and then they end up changing their mind." AJ rolled her eyes, "It goes through a long process before I can actually start drawing and designing the cover."

"So you actually draw the cover or do you use a computer?" Punk asked. He was trying so hard to be interested, even though he wasn't, and everyone could see he wasn't, even AJ.

"It depends." AJ smiled to him, "Don't worry, my own brother and father think my job is boring, you can too." She said.

"I don't find it boring." Jake argued as he put dinner down on the table.

"I do." Dean said as AJ nodded.

"It just seems like a lot of stress for… a book cover." Punk shrugged, hoping he wouldn't offend her.

"It is." AJ laughed, "You're right. But it's something I love. I love when I can hold a book in my hand and see the finishing product." AJ smiled, "It's like when you guys finally finishing a car that's been messed up for so long, and you finally turn the engine on and hear it run." She said as they all nodded, "Thanks for dinner, dad." AJ smiled as she began eating.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "You didn't have to invite me up." Punk said, "But I appreciate it."

"Well I don't suppose you have a wife or kids to get back to, do you?" Jake asked as AJ looked up and turned to Punk.

"No. Definitely not." Punk laughed.

"Just like Dean here." Jake said, "Still hasn't brought a nice girlfriend home for me to meet." Jake said, "I wondered why you two used to get along. Same free-falling attitude." He said.

"So wait a minute." Dean paused, "I don't bring a girlfriend home and it's shameful, but AJ doesn't bring a boyfriend home and she gets praised?" Dean questioned.

"April is young." Jake defended as Dean just rolled his eyes as Punk laughed. It'd been a while where he'd had a family dinner. In fact, he'd never really had a family dinner like this. His parents split up when he was just one and he spent his childhood going back and forth from each of their houses. He'd always been jealous of families that could sit around a table at dinner and have fun. He wasn't used to that.

"So how did you know Phil's dad?" AJ asked her father curiously.

"Well we went to school together." Jake explained, "Drifted a little once we left. I opened up the garage here and Dan, Phil's dad, he opened up a garage across the road." Jake smiled to himself as he recalled it all, "We started off competing, taking everything so seriously, and then we had kids and… we became a lot more laid back, we used to spend hours talking every day." Jake remembered, "I remember one time, someone tried to break into the garage, I called on Dan and he chased the group of boys down the street with a lead pipe." He smiled as Punk shook his head whilst laughing.

"Good old dad." Punk smiled.

"He had his vices and demons but he was a good man. A loyal man." Jake nodded, "He was the first person to see you in the hospital when you were born." Jake nodded to AJ, "He came right away with a gift for you and your mom." Jake nodded, "You must have been spending more time with your mom at the time." Jake looked across at Punk who nodded, "And he was there for me when your mother died." Jake nodded, "I could have gave up plenty of times and he made sure I didn't." Jake nodded as AJ smiled.

"He sounded like a nice man." AJ smiled to her father who took a deep breath and nodded.

"He was." Jake nodded as Punk smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Punk didn't feel comfortable enough to stick around, so he decided to leave. He thanked Jake for the dinner, as well as April and Dean for having him round. He really liked them. He knew he'd befriend Dean quickly, and he really liked April, it wasn't a bad sight to be in her company all night, that was for sure, but he wanted to leave anyway.

"Those things you said about my dad tonight, that was really nice. You must have meant a lot to him." Punk smiled as Jake walked him down the steps back into the garage and outside onto the street, "Normally people don't have very nice things to say about my dad." Punk shrugged.

"Your dad did mean a lot to me." Jake said, "And I know how much you meant to him too." He nodded, "Must have been hard to lose him."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just wanna thank you for giving me this job, and being so nice to me, you didn't have to and I appreciate that you did." Punk nodded, "It's good to see Dean again and… meet April." Punk smiled.

"Just call her AJ." Jake waved, not used to people calling his daughter April all of the time, "She's April Jeanette. We shortened her name when she was a kid." He said as Punk just nodded, "Like I said before, your dad meant a lot to me and… I know he'd want me to look out for you, even though I know you're probably capable of looking after yourself." He put his hands up as Punk smiled.

"It's still nice to have people care." Punk nodded to him as Jake smiled.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Jake patted him on the shoulder as Punk nodded with a smile, setting on foot to go home, walking down the dark pathway whilst Jake closed up the shutters on the garage, heading back into the apartment where Dean and AJ still were.

"Dad, I should probably get going. I don't wanna leave Dodger in the house himself for too long." AJ told her father whilst putting on her coat.

"AJ, he's a dog." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, a dog who doesn't like being alone for too long." AJ snapped back, fixing her coat and walking over to her father, "Thank you for dinner, it was great." She smiled, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug as Jake hugged him back.

"It's no problem, sweetheart." Jake smiled, "Are you working all day tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah and then actually… I have a date." AJ smiled as both Jake and Dean looked at her suspiciously, "What?"

"With who?" Dean questioned.

"A man from work." AJ folded her arms, "He's really sweet, so you both don't have to worry." She smiled.

"Where are you going on this date?" Jake asked curiously.

There were plenty of perks for living with her brother and father all her life and only knowing them as family, but there was also many disadvantages, over protective being at the very top of the disadvantage list.

"We're going for dinner." AJ shrugged, "He's not told me where." She said, "What's the big deal?"

"What's his name?" Dean stood up with folded arms.

"Peter." AJ said, "Can you both back up off my case for a second." AJ said, "It's just dinner. He works on my team at work and he asked me out. It's not a big deal." She laughed. She didn't really have anyone else to tell apart from them anyway. She didn't have many… no, she didn't have any friends, not day-to-day ones anyway, and it wasn't like she had a mom or an aunt around to talk to about these sort of things.

"Just be careful." Jake told her seriously.

"I can handle myself." AJ said.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Dean laughed, "If you get bored text me and I'll call you with a family emergency for a quick exit." He told her, collapsing back on the couch as AJ smiled.

"You really are the greatest brother." AJ laughed sarcastically as Dean just made a face and looked back to the TV, "I'll be fine." AJ turned to her father, "Really."

"I know." Jake smiled, "I just worry, that's all." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ smiled, "But I'll be fine. Promise." She told him, "I'll see you later." She told him, walking off, walking by Dean and shoving his head back playfully as she then left the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like. Keep letting me know what you think. It's much appreciated.**


	3. Failed Date

**Failed Date**

* * *

"Dude, can you hurry up and get me another drink?" Punk asked, sliding his glass across the bar where he sat on stool at the very end round the corner, unseen to probably everyone with his hood up as one of his friends from high school, Seth came round.

"You're so demanding for a straight edge guy." Seth shook his head, taking the empty glass and refilling his drink up, "Don't you have somewhere else to be. I'm working." He said.

"I'm fucking bored. I don't know anyone here." Punk said, "You're the only person I know." He sighed.

"Why'd you come here then?" Seth laughed, sliding his full drink back over to him, "Want some nuts on the house?" He asked as Punk nodded, catching the pack of nuts that Seth threw him on his way back over to him.

"I needed away from my mom and her husband. Driving me up the fucking wall." Punk said, "I regret not just… living here with my dad the entire time." Punk shook his head.

"What's the point in regretting things, huh?" Seth asked, "You're doing alright, I would say. You got a job. An apartment. Maybe you should work on the friends thing instead of sitting here annoying me all night." Seth said.

"I don't like making friends. Never have." Punk said as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Then just sit there unnoticed and let me get on with my shift." Seth said, "Take the hood down, yeah? You look like you're ready to pull a knife out on someone." He said, reaching over and tugging Punk's hood down as Punk immediately pulled it back up over his head, "What? Are you afraid someone is gonna see you?" Seth laughed as Punk stuck his middle finger up at him elegantly as Seth slapped it away.

"Pain in my ass, Brooks." Seth muttered as Punk turned his head when he heard the door open, sitting up a little as he seen AJ walk through the door with another man.

"Are they-Are they locals?" Punk pointed over to AJ and the man with her as a waitress seated them near the window at the restaurant area. He could still see them but he doubted they could see him.

"Who?" Seth asked him.

"The short girl with the guy that just got seated at the window over there." Punk said as Seth looked over.

"Never seen them before." Seth shook his head, "Why? You know them?"

"The girl… she's Jake's daughter. You know, the guy who knew my dad and gave me a job I was telling you about?" Punk said as Seth nodded, "Yeah, that's his daughter. Never mentioned she had a boyfriend." Punk said, wondering why that should have even been an issue anyway. What did he care?

"Looks like she's getting lucky tonight." Seth smirked as Punk just grunted and turned away, looking back down at his drink, tilting his head up every now and then to look over at AJ. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

The night went on and Punk had got to the stage of resting his head on the bar, power napping back and forth whilst continuing to look over at AJ who had been laughing all night with a man who to him, didn't look funny at all.

"You're like a fucking wet mop sitting here." Seth came back around the bar, "You know you can't keep coming here and napping." He said as Punk just ignored him, "Go have sex or something, don't you like women?"

"Yeah, I like women but I have work at 6 tomorrow and it's… 11." Punk shook his head as he looked at the clock and sat up tiredly.

"What are you? Eighty years old?" Seth asked as he noticed Punk staring over at AJ, "Dude, stop-"

"Shh." Punk put his hand up as he looked over at AJ who seemed to be getting angry and upset.

"What is-"

"Shut up." Punk waved at him for silence as he stood up, watching as AJ stood up from the chair, throwing her napkin down and quickly walking out of the bar. Punk shot after her immediately.

"Finally." Seth smiled to himself, taking Punk's empty glass and throwing it in the dishwasher.

"Hey! AJ!" Punk called as he ran after her down the street until she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked, drying her eyes quickly, but he had already noticed she was upset.

"My buddy owns the bar, I was… sitting round the corner. You ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded, going to walk away from him as he tugged her arm back lightly.

"You don't look fine." Punk shook his head as AJ shook her arm from his grasp.

"What does it matter to you? Don't you have cars to fix or something?" She asked him, trying to be hasty but he knew she didn't mean it.

"Not at 11pm. No." Punk answered her.

"I'm going home." AJ told him.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Punk asked her as she turned back again with exhaustion, "What? It's a scary town. You're a pretty girl." Punk said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my dad. And my brother." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's true." Punk shrugged, "What'd he do to piss you off?" Punk asked.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"The guy? What is he a boyfriend or something?" Punk asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." AJ laughed, "I don't even know you." She shook her head as Punk nodded in agreement.

"I know but… well your dad would kill me if he knew I seen you and didn't bother asking you if you were ok." Punk said.

"Well you did and I said I'm fine. I can walk home by myself." AJ said.

"I'd feel better… if you just let me walk you home." Punk shrugged.

"It's like five minutes away." AJ said.

"Good. I won't get too tired then." Punk smiled as AJ looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

Punk didn't know why he was bothering when she clearly wasn't interested in him. He wasn't sure he was interested in her, but something about him just wanted to make sure she was ok. He didn't know why.

"Fine." AJ folded her arms as Punk grinned like a child who had gotten their way, "Did my dad send you here tonight?" AJ asked.

"What?" Punk chuckled as they walked along the path, "No, of course he didn't. I told you, one of my buddy's works there, I was keeping him company." Punk said, more like annoying the life out of him, but she didn't need to know that.

"What is he a friend from school or something?" AJ asked him, realising that she might have been a little hasty to him, but only because she was upset and angry.

"Yeah. He's just about the only person I know out this way." Punk said.

"So you didn't go to school here?" AJ asked him.

"No, I went to school where my mom lives. Seth moved out here too so he's pretty much the only friend I have here." He said.

"Well I've been here my entire life and I have no friends. So, I win." AJ said as he smiled, placing his hands in his pockets, "I bet you were the popular kid at school, just like Dean."

"No, actually." Punk chuckled a little, "I was the opposite. I was a nerd. Had the glasses and everything." He smiled as she looked up at him, "Picturing me with glasses now?"

"Yeah, I don't see it." AJ shook her head.

"My eyesight has improved, I guess." Punk shrugged as she smiled.

"Why'd you move back out here if you don't really have anyone around?" AJ asked him.

"Because if you had my mom as a mom, you'd move as far away as possible too."

"As far away as possible? Otherwise known as… an hour away from her?" AJ smirked as he made a face at her.

"I didn't have the money to move further." Punk said.

"Well at least you have a mom." AJ folded her arms.

"At least you have a dad." Punk shot back lightly as she looked up at him with a small smile. She liked his attitude. At first she thought he was arrogant, but it just took a while to understand him. He was charming and surprisingly it seemed like he cared.

"Well it's not a competition." AJ said as Punk nodded in agreement as they continued to walk down the pathway silently.

"So… are you gonna tell me why you left your date?" Punk asked hopefully and curiously to break the silence as AJ laughed.

"You'll laugh. And then you'll tell my dad and brother, and they'll laugh." She said.

"Oh, c'mon. Can't be that bad." Punk laughed.

"He's married with three children." AJ said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Classy." Punk smiled, "How'd you know?"

"When he pulled out his wallet I seen a picture of his wife and children. That, along with him telling me he'd booked a hotel for us tonight because his house was being decorated, along with then convincing me he was going through a divorce." AJ said, "I figured pretty quickly."

"What a douche." Punk laughed.

"Tell me about it." AJ sighed, "Guys are dicks."

"We are." Punk agreed as AJ turned to him, "What? You expect me to disagree? We're shitty people." Punk nodded.

"You are, aren't you." AJ nodded with a small smile, "I didn't like him anyway." AJ shrugged insecurely as Punk watched her and nodded.

"Not worth your time." He told her in all seriousness as she looked up at him and smiled. She appreciated him being so friendly when he really didn't have to be.

"This is my house." AJ paused outside her house as Punk looked up at it.

"Do you know there's a dog with his face pressed up against the window in your house?" Punk asked as AJ turned around and laughed at seeing her Pitbull at the window.

"He waits for me every night." AJ smiled.

"He's… cute." Punk said, knowing that wasn't the appropriate word to use to describe the dog.

"He is, isn't he?" AJ smiled not sensing Punk's tone, "His name is Dodger. I rescued him from the pound. He's only two." AJ said as Punk just smiled, "Well, thanks for walking me home, I guess." AJ smiled.

"It's no problem." Punk nodded, "You have any more married men taking you on dates in the future just… give me a shout, I'll come running." He joked as she smiled.

"Well I appreciate that." AJ smiled, "I know it seems stupid of me, but… can you not tell my dad and Dean about it. They'll either forever tease me about it or they'll wanna go track down the guy and break his teeth." AJ said.

"Hey, I was never here, I know nothing." Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, "And hey, don't worry about… not having any friends here. You have my dad and my brother now." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Punk smiled.

"I think you remind my dad of your dad." AJ nodded, "He likes having you around here."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Punk admitted as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well I think it's a good thing." AJ said, "Goodnight, Phil." She smiled sweetly.

"Just… call me Punk." Punk shrugged.

"No, I'm not calling you Punk." AJ laughed as she already began walking up the steps to her house, "Goodnight, Phil." She emphasised as Punk just rolled his eyes and nodded, giving her a short wave and watching as she disappeared into her house. Suddenly he wished she didn't live that close and wanted to have kept walking with her all night.


	4. Something About Him

**Something About Him**

* * *

"April, how was your date last night?" Jake asked the next day at the garage where AJ had came by to see her father and brother after work, spotting Punk over in the corner, well… spotting his legs hanging out from underneath the car as he was rolled under looking underneath.

"It was ok." AJ shrugged briefly, "I don't think I'll be seeing him again, though. Lucky for you." She smiled as Jake smiled to himself without her noticing, "Where is Dean?" She asked, taking a seat at the small desk.

"It's his day off." Jake said, "Why? You're not normally looking for your brother." He laughed.

"I was just wondering since it's so quiet in here." AJ smiled as Jake nodded in agreement, her eyes catching over to Punk as she watched him stand back up, noticing her and nodding over to her as she smiled pleasantly.

"You busy at work today, sweetheart?" Jake asked.

"No, actually." AJ admitted, "It was a pretty boring day. I'm waiting on colours coming through and the go ahead to start working on some things." AJ said, "I think I get more tired on the days I don't do anything. How is that even possible?" She asked.

"Did you have a late night?" Jake raised his brows.

"No. I didn't." AJ said firmly, "Not that it would have been any of your business." She told him as he laughed.

"You need your rest. You have a mentally challenging job." Jake said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "When are you making me dinner again?" She asked curiously.

"When do you want dinner made again?" Jake asked her.

"What about tomorrow? I'm off work early. I'll go home and walk Dodger and then I'll come over?" AJ said as Jake nodded.

"Ok. Sounds good." Jake smiled just as Dean walked through the doors, "Dean, dinner tomorrow night, you around?" He asked as Dean nodded casually whilst Punk briefly listened in whilst continuing to work on the car he was fixing.

"Sounds good." Dean nodded as Jake smiled, wandering his way round the back of the car whilst Dean looked in the drawer beside where AJ was sitting for his car keys. He always left his car beside or inside the garage, it was just always something he'd done.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked him.

"None of your business." Dean chuckled.

"Are you going out tonight with your friends?" AJ asked him as Dean nodded, "Why don't you invite Phil." She whispered as Dean turned around to look at Punk who was back underneath the car, oblivious to everything else.

"Why?" Dean shook his head.

"Well… I met him last night and he doesn't have any friends here." AJ explained, "I don't know, I feel bad for him. Imagine moving to another part of the city by yourself, not knowing anybody." She said as Dean just looked down, "You two were best friends when you were little kids. I'm sure that was for a reason."

"Yeah, he's a cool dude, AJ. But I'm not babysitting him." Dean said, "Plus, why do you care so much?"

"I don't I just… I don't want him feeling lonely." AJ said, "Please, can you just be nice for once."

"Fine." Dean just shook his head as he walked over to Punk, tapping his foot as Punk slid out from under the car and sat up.

"Everything alright?" Punk asked Dean.

"I'm going out tonight." Dean said, "Just for a few drinks with my friends. You wanna come?" Dean asked him as Punk looked up at him, and then looked over at AJ who quickly turned away when he turned to look at her. He smiled, knowing what had happened here.

"It's alright, man. You don't have to keep an eye on me." Punk said, "I appreciate the offer though." Punk smiled as Dean nodded with a friendly smile, walking back over to AJ.

"Well there went nothing." Dean whispered to her, "I'll see you later." He told her, walking out of the garage as AJ looked over at Punk who was wiping his hands on a cloth that was already dirty.

"I don't need you making friends for me." Punk said loud enough for her to hear as she looked over at him.

"I just thought it'd be nice for you to get to know some new people." AJ shrugged.

"Well thanks." Punk said sarcastically, "But I'm good." He nodded to her as she just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Dad, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you tomorrow." AJ called out to her dad who was at the back of the garage.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." Jake called back to her as Punk watched AJ leave the garage in a flash. He didn't mean to be rude, but he didn't need her setting him up with new friends like he was incapable of doing so himself.

"Jake, this car is nearly set." Punk told Jake who made his way over.

"You're really good, son." Jake admitted, "I've been trying to get that exhaust to repair all week and I never could." Jake smiled, "You're a good worker, kid." He smiled as Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "My dad taught me since I was old enough to walk so… you know, I've had plenty practise." Punk said as Jake smiled.

"You miss him?" Jake asked seriously.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I regret not seeing him as much as I grew older. I wish I moved her years ago." He admitted.

"You can't think like that. Just remember all the great times you had with him." Jake smiled as Punk nodded.

"I try to." Punk smiled, "I don't wanna… come across as rude." Punk began as Jake already smiled, waiting patiently, "But… is April always around here?" He asked him as Jake laughed.

"Think she's a pain in the neck?" Jake asked him.

"No, not at all… I just… I didn't think she'd be so interested in hanging around a garage all day." Punk said.

"She doesn't have many friends." Jake said, "Actually, she doesn't have any friends." Jake admitted a little sadly as Punk put down the cloth he was wiping his hands with.

"Why not?" Punk asked. He found it hard to believe that a girl as funny and sweet as April, which was what he'd gathered from their walk last night, how she couldn't have any friends was beyond him.

"I don't know if maybe it's my fault." Jake said, "Me and Dean really shielded her from a lot of things. Especially after her mother died." Jake said, "I never let her out to play in the streets like I did with Dean. She's always been a little awkward." Jake said as Punk nodded, "But she's happy. It doesn't bother her." Jake shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Punk shook his head, "I just find it cool actually, how close all three of you are. You're lucky to have them." He nodded.

"I really am." Jake smiled, "They're all I have. I promised myself that once they grew up I wouldn't let them move away and… you know, only visit for the holidays." Jake said, "I think losing my wife brought me closer to them in a way." He admitted, "Especially Dean. We really… came together to raise April. She was just a baby." Jake said as Punk nodded.

"Dean is a good guy." Punk nodded as Jake smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. You two used to play until the street lights came on outside." Jake laughed as he recalled.

"You don't mind me asking how their mom died, do you?" Punk asked curiously.

"It was a freak accident." Jake said, "Just… one of those things I guess." He said, "She was on her way home from work, hit by a car." Jake said, "Died in hospital later on through the night." Jake nodded.

"I'm really sorry." Punk sighed as Jake just nodded.

"April doesn't remember anything about her, but I know it still gets to Dean." Jake said, "He knew her. He was old enough to know what was going on." Jake said.

"He's a tough son of a bitch." Punk smiled as Jake laughed.

"You're right. He is." Jake said as Punk folded the hood of the car he was working on down, "What about you? You still talk to your mom?"

"Not really." Punk said as he began polishing the front of the car where he'd left some marks from working on it, "She's so busy with her new husband and his kids. I think she forgets about me most of the time." Punk shrugged.

"Does that bother you?" Jake asked him.

"Not really." Punk said, "I get why she left my dad, I was never one of those kids that cried over their parents divorcing cause I understood it." Punk said, "But she never even went to his funeral." Punk said.

"Maybe it secretly upset her and she didn't want to let it show." Jake shrugged.

"Nah, I don't think so." Punk almost laughed, "I'm better off here. It's like a new start for me now." He smiled as Jake nodded.

"Well you're welcomed here." Jake said with a smile as Punk nodded. If there was one thing he did love about this garage, was that he felt welcomed. Extremely welcomed. Especially by Jake. He did remind him of his dad in some ways. They must have gotten along because they had the same sense of humour. It was a little strange having moved to a different city, back to where he grew up, a place where he knew only one person, but he did feel welcomed by Jake and his family. It helped a whole lot.

* * *

The next day, Punk was working late whilst AJ and Dean were upstairs in their father's apartment having dinner. He was determined to fix the car he'd been working on all day and told Jake he'd shut up shop once he felt he'd done all he could, which meant he was probably going to be there all night.

He enjoyed working with cars, it wasn't something he found particularly challenging, but it was probably because he'd grown up around them all his life. His father really did teach him things since he could walk. He loved his job. He felt it was important that he worked a job he enjoyed coming to.

He looked up when he seen the side door open which lead to the apartment upstairs, watching AJ creep out and smiling to himself. He didn't know what it was but everytime he seen her he just wanted to grin like an idiot.

"Bored up there?" Punk laughed whilst continuing to focus on the car as AJ made her way around the different cars to reach the one he was working on.

"They're arguing about hockey, or baseball… I don't know, one of the two." AJ shook her head, "There's spare dinner upstairs, I could bring you some down if you're hungry. Dad said you wanted to work all night." She said.

"You wanna feed me up and make sure I'm making friends." Punk smirked, "Gran? Is that you?"

"I probably dress like your gran." AJ scoffed as she looked down at her simple beige dress she was wearing, "No, I just wanted to offer incase you were hungry." She shrugged.

"I'm ok." Punk smiled, "Thank you, though." He said, appreciating the offer.

"So uh… what's wrong with the car?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation as Punk smiled.

"Well the guy needed a new battery but it's the timing belt that's causing him the problem." Punk stood back as AJ nodded, "You know what a timing belt is?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Is it a timer?" AJ smiled optimistically as Punk shook his head.

"Not quite." He smiled, "It's just… a part of the engine." Punk shook his head, realising he was talking to her about timing belts, "Doesn't matter." He said quickly, "Your dad normally likes when timing belts need to be repaired because that means we're gonna take in a lot of money." He said as AJ just smiled, trying to pretend she was interested but she really wasn't.

"So are you uh… planning to stick around or is this just a pit stop?" AJ asked, leaning against the next car that was beside the one he was fixing.

"I like it here." Punk said, "I got an apartment, I got a good job. I don't have a reason to leave and go some place else." He said.

"Good. My dad really likes having you around." AJ nodded, "He hates it when I say it but… he is getting older, all the tugging and heavy lifting and the other challenges that come with fixing cars is catching up with him." AJ said, "And he's too stubborn to hire other employers but… he must have really liked you." She said.

"I'm glad I can help him out." Punk smiled.

"Yeah, me too." AJ smiled quietly, "I better get back upstairs and make sure they aren't killing each other." She admitted as Punk just smiled, "I'll see you around." She smiled to him as he nodded to her, walking off back to the side door, turning back to look at him as he went back to fixing the car, smiling to herself as she realised him being around wasn't only making her father happy. There was just something about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! I know it's a little slow in starting but it'll pick up soon, I promise!**


	5. Three Scoops

**Three Scoops**

* * *

The next week Punk was at work, which was all he seemed to be doing. He was even coming in on his off days just to get in some extra work. He had nothing better to do, and he enjoyed spending time in the garage with Dean and Jake, but his favourite part was when AJ would walk into the garage every now and then.

AJ walked into the garage late on one night, watching as she seen Punk standing over beside one of the cars with a girl, talking her through a review on the car service he'd clearly given her. She didn't know why, but she felt angered by it. She knew she shouldn't have. He was free to talk to whoever he wanted to. She'd only known him for two weeks, and even at that, it had been just a few days where they'd really spoke to each other.

"Hi, dad." AJ smiled as she eventually found her dad oiling one of the car doors that was in the garage.

"Hi, sweetheart." Jake smiled, "Everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was just stopping by to make sure you were still coming to my presentation tomorrow night." AJ said as Jake looked up at her with confusion, not sure what she was actually talking about.

"Uh… what presentation?" Jake asked.

"The one I asked you and Dean to come to. I'm getting to speak on behalf of the company at a charity event." AJ said, "Dad, I told you all about it." AJ sighed as Jake ran his hand over his head.

"I'm sorry, kid. I must have forgot." Jake said with disappointment in himself, "I'll-I'll be there." He nodded.

"What about Dean?" AJ asked.

"I'll speak to him." Jake assured her as she nodded, looking over at Punk again as he continued to talk to the girl, Jake noticing her watching him, "He's been there for half an hour going over a review that had no faults on it." Jake laughed to himself as AJ looked over at Punk and the girl, watching as the girl laughed, playfully pushing him over as he smiled upon her.

"Please be there tomorrow night, yeah?" AJ asked, turning back to her father who nodded, "I'll see you later." She told him, leaving the garage as Punk spotted her suddenly.

"So what was your name again?" The girl looked up at Punk who was watching AJ get into her car outside, driving away, "I'll ask for you the next time it needs a service." She smiled as Punk turned back to her and nodded.

"Uh… Phil." He extended his hand as she shook it.

"Ok, Phil. Thank you." She smiled as he handed her the keys, "I work in Hooters, just down the next street. If you're there just… ask for Sarah." She smiled to him as he nodded, watching her get into the car as he stepped back, watching her drive off as he tossed the clipboard he had been leaning on over onto one of the metal tables.

"I thought she was never going to leave." Jake laughed as Punk turned around and smiled.

"Was that… April here?" Punk asked as Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot all about a presentation she has tomorrow." Jake admitted, "I promised her I would go, me and Dean both did but I know Dean won't go and I have… a lot of work to do here." Jake admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where is the presentation?" He asked.

"I think it's in the Hall just across from her work, can't remember the name of it." He admitted.

"So… are you not gonna go?" Punk asked.

"If I don't, I'll have to make it up to her." Jake admitted sadly.

"I have tomorrow night off, right?" He asked casually as Jake nodded.

"Why?" Jake asked, "Are you gonna go?" He laughed a little as Punk just smiled.

"No. I was… thinking more, Hooters." Punk nodded as Jake chuckled.

"Good thinking." Jake grinned as he walked back round the garage to a car.

* * *

The next night, AJ was sitting behind the curtains going over her notes and prompt cards that she had prepared for her presentation. Her job was something she really cared about and it meant a lot to her that she got this chance to speak on behalf of it at this charity event. She hoped that maybe her speaking about her job would maybe inform her brother and father a little more on what she done for a living, as most of the time she believed they had no clue.

When she got on stage though, she looked out into the crowd and couldn't find either of them…

She got off stage with exhaustion after standing under the bright lights for so long. She may have been awkward, but she was somehow good in front of a crowd, she wanted her dad and brother to see that, but they weren't here, and they didn't even have the courtesy to call.

She was getting her coat and scarf on, getting ready to leave in the back when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around and looking up at Punk standing with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" A slight smile edged across her face as she flicked her hair from inside her jacket at the back.

"I came to see your presentation." He nodded, "And I have to give it to you, your job is a lot more interesting than I thought it was." Punk admitted as AJ smiled at the ground, "Your dad felt really sorry about not getting to go."

"He could have called." AJ rolled her eyes, "I know they will both just make excuses." She shrugged, "But… thank you for coming. That was really nice of you." She smiled.

"I wasn't doing anything anyway." He smiled to her. In all honesty, he could have watched her all night with the spotlight on her the entire time. She looked stunning and surprisingly she gave a pretty impressive speech. There was something about her that he just loved being around.

"I heard you say before you don't drink, which is pretty fitting cause I don't either so… do you wanna… go for ice-cream?" AJ asked him, "Or not… I mean, if you have some place to go or be it's fine-"

"No, ice-cream sounds good right now." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"I know a really great place." She told him, putting her scarf on and walking out the back exit of the hall as he followed, walking into the dark cold night with her, "So how come I couldn't see you in the crowd?" AJ asked.

"I was at the back, standing." Punk said.

"You stood all that time?" AJ asked him with shock as he nodded.

"Eh, I hate sitting anyway." He shrugged as she just smiled to herself. She was shocked that someone that she barely knew such as himself, would come along to something as boring as a charity night, just so she had someone in the crowd, even if it meant he was standing with sore legs for hours. That meant a lot to her.

"So what did you think of my book covers? The ones I showed on the presentation?" She asked him.

"I think you're pretty talented." Punk admitted truthfully, "That sketch of the owl was pretty cool." Punk said, "Wouldn't you ever think of becoming more of an artist than… a book cover publisher?" He asked.

"It takes a lot to be an artist." AJ said, "A girl can dream." She admitted, "My owl is my favourite one too." She nodded as they continued to walk along the path, going by all the different stores and clubs.

"You know, I was thinking about getting a new tattoo, I might get you to sketch something for me for the tattooist to trace." He smiled down to her as she smiled to herself, "I'm serious." He said.

"Do you even have room left for more tattoos?" She asked, knowing he was pretty heavily tattoo'd, having witnessed him in a muscle t-shirt a day last week, it had instantly put her in a good mood, that's how she remembered. She seen he had them all over his chest and his arms.

"I have plenty of room." Punk smiled to her, "You got any tattoos?"

"Oh, no." AJ said, "My dad would kill me." She said as Punk just smiled, "I would like to get something for my mom, something that would remind me of her but… then I'd feel like I was a hypocrite because I didn't even know her." She said.

"You still lost her." Punk said.

"I guess." AJ nodded, "I don't know. Maybe when I turn thirty." She nodded to him as he laughed, "What?"

"Life begins at thirty for you, then?" He asked, "Let me tell you, it's not that exciting." He said.

"I know for a fact when I'm thirty I'm just going to be doing the exact same thing as I am right now and living in the exact same place with just my dog." She said as he smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Ok, down here." She said as she realised they were finally at the ice-cream shop, cutting down a lane.

"Is this the part where you kidnap me and cut my hair?" Punk asked her whilst following her down the dark alley.

"Don't joke about things like that." AJ tutted as Punk rolled his eyes, "And plus, I like your hair." She smiled, cringing as she realised how awful that must have sounded.

"It makes me look like a wet mop." Punk laughed as he followed her.

"I like wet mops." AJ replied coolly as he smirked.

"Seriously, where are you taking me to?" He laughed as they finally reached a dip in the alley, turning a corner as he seen the ice-cream parlour lit up.

"I promise you, you'll taste the best ice-cream ever here." She told him, walking into the door as Punk followed her. The place was a little retro for him. Buzzing neon signs, vintage music, record players hung on the wall, green coloured booths to sit at, but it gave off a nice atmosphere.

"April, are you having the usual?" The man at the counter asked as AJ walked up.

"You know it, Bob." AJ smiled, turning to Punk, "What do you want?" She asked him.

"What should I get?" Punk asked.

"Well I get three scoops. Mint chocolate chip, honeycomb and fudge. Chocolate sauce and then a wafer on top." She smiled, "But everyone has their preferences." She waved her hand, "Oh, and a grape soda, Bob." AJ said to the man scooping her ice-cream behind the counter.

"You got it." Bob smiled.

"I'll just get the same." Punk shrugged.

"Double that." AJ told Bob who nodded and began scooping another tub of ice-cream for Punk whilst Punk took out his wallet and put down money enough to cover both their ice cream and sodas.

"Oh, no… you don't have to-"

"It's fine." Punk laughed, knowing she had too good a heart not to say anything, "It's not like your breaking me or anything." He laughed as she just smiled, turning back to Bob who slid over the next ice cream tub and second grape soda, "Keep the change." Punk told him as Bob smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said as AJ and Punk made their way over to a booth in the corner, taking a seat as AJ got comfortable.

"So is this like a local for you or something?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah. Dad used to take me and Dean all the time." AJ smiled, "I'd always tell myself I'd get different flavours every time but I never could." AJ admitted, "Now I've just accepted that this is what makes me happy." She shrugged as he smiled.

"Good for you. It's a big step in life accepting what ice-cream flavours you love the most." He mocked as she giggled, causing him to smile. She had the most amazing laugh he'd ever heard before.

"So really… how did you think my presentation went? Be honest." AJ asked him.

"Honestly, I was fascinated. I didn't know your job was so interesting, and everyone was looking at you. No one could take their eyes off you." He admitted as she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "You can probably tell I don't normally go to things like that but you were good." Punk nodded.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, "I'm glad someone was there to watch me." She admitted.

"Don't give your dad a hard time, yeah? He's had a lot of work to do and… I could tell he was really annoyed at himself that he wasn't gonna make it." He said.

"Why didn't he call me and let me know then." AJ said, "It's common courtesy, right?" She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"I guess so." Punk said.

"Why did you come anyway, if you aren't into that kind of stuff." She said.

"I wanted someone to tell you how good you did." Punk said as she looked across at him, smiling softly as she looked back down at her ice-cream.

"You know you're a lot nicer than what you look." She admitted.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He laughed as she nodded, "Well thanks." He grinned, "You know, you're right. This ice-cream is the best I've ever tasted. He said truthfully as she smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled happily as he watched her. He couldn't understand why she didn't have a boyfriend, or a large group of friends, or just someone to be there for her other than her dad and brother. It was bizarre since she was pretty much amazing, in his eyes anyway.

"How do you not have a boyfriend?" Punk asked her, not meaning to have said that out loud but not regretting that he did, watching her look up at him.

"You tell me." AJ laughed lightly to herself, "I don't really have time for a boyfriend anyway." She brushed it off lightly, "What about you? Met anyone here that interests you?" She asked.

"Not really." Punk said truthfully, "Let me guess, you've mistaken me for the guy that sleeps around." He said as she shrugged innocently.

"I never said that." She said.

"You didn't have to." Punk smiled, "I'm going by a… new place, new me motto right now." He told her as she smiled.

"So what was the old you like?" She asked curiously.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." He laughed lightly as she watched him. She felt like even though she was getting to know him, he was still a stranger to her, but that didn't mean she didn't want to learn more about him, in fact, she'd never been more interested to know more about someone in her entire life.


	6. Undeserving

**Undeserving**

* * *

"Thank you… for the ice-cream tonight." AJ said they walked home from the ice-cream shop they had spent the entire night in, "And mostly, thanks for coming to the presentation." She said, "That meant a lot to me that you would do that." She nodded to him.

"Hey, look… it was no trouble." Punk nodded, "I enjoyed it and you were great up there. I'll tell your dad and Dean all about it." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, looking down at the ground as she approached her house, "I have a few covers in my house that I've been working on, they're not for anything but… when I get bored of the pieces I've worked on I like to switch to something else, "Do you wanna come in and see them?" She asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward at this point.

"Sure." Punk smiled, following her up the steps to her house, once stepping in and shutting the door a large, bulky dog came running towards him, jumping up on him and almost knocking him over, "Oh, ok. Hi." Punk looked down at the dog who was waggling his tail, paws pressed on his stomach as he wanted a better look at him, "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt your girl." Punk scratched under his ears as AJ smiled, taking her coat off and hanging it at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's not used to anyone coming round, besides my dad and Dean." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I can see that." Punk laughed, crouching down once the dog had jumped back down, watching him lie on his back with his feet in the air, waiting for Punk to scratch his belly, "You're very demanding." Punk chuckled as he scratched the dogs belly as AJ laughed.

"C'mon, Dodge." AJ said as Dodger immediately scrambled back to his feet and ran over to her, "Be a good boy, ok?" She asked him. He was a very excitable dog but he was very well trained, "Do you want anything to drink?" AJ asked Punk.

"I'm fine." Punk nodded, following AJ into the living room and immediately looking around with fascination.

"So uh… this was something I made for maybe like a… thriller, detective type of novel. Maybe something like the Lovely Bones-"

"Lovely who?" Punk questioned.

"The book." AJ said, "Never mind." She waved her hand, "What do you think of it?" She asked him, showing him the sketch of a very detailed ink pot spilled over what looked like case studies and other documents.

"You really drew this?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"I really do think you're selling yourself short as a book cover publisher." Punk said, "This is amazing." He nodded as she smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. It felt great to be complimented for some reason.

"What about this one?" AJ asked him, flicking through the large pieces of paper sitting on her coffee table, picking up one and passing it to him, "This is supposed to say, romance, heartbreak, death, tragedy." She folded her arms as he raised his brows.

"I can see that." Punk laughed.

"Too much?" AJ asked him.

"No. No." Punk shook his head, "It's great." Punk nodded.

"You aren't just saying that to be nice, are you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I wouldn't lie." He laughed, "They're really good, AJ." He nodded, handing her back the few she'd showed him as she smiled and placed them back over in the pile, "So how long have you lived here?" He asked her, placing his hands in his pockets and looking around. The house was nice, small but it was just her living there.

"For around three years. Before that I used to live in an apartment with my boyfriend." She said as he nodded.

"This boyfriend still around?" He asked just to be sure.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Turns out he'd been cheating on me for a year with the girl who lived upstairs." AJ smiled to him as Punk shook his head. He just couldn't understand why anyone could or would want to cheat on her. She was perfect. Maybe he was being a little too forward for still not really knowing her that well, but she was, she was perfect in his eyes.

"I assume your dad and brother weren't all happy about that?" Punk questioned.

"Dean spent the night in jail once I told him and my dad spray painted his car and tore out the exhaust and engine." AJ smiled as Punk laughed.

"Seems about right." Punk nodded, "They don't like it when you date?" Punk asked her.

"No, they're ok with it, it's if they cross the line or they hurt me, then they get a little out of control." AJ nodded, "I know I should probably appreciate it but… you know, I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need them fighting my cases all the time." She said, "You don't have siblings do you?" She asked briefly.

"No, just me." Punk said, "Well I have two step sisters and a step brother, but… they're pricks." He shrugged as AJ nodded, "I did always want a little sister though." Punk nodded.

"Why?" AJ smiled.

"I don't know, someone to look out for and protect." He shrugged.

"You're really like Dean." AJ sensed, "You remind me of him a lot." She nodded as Punk smiled but looked down.

If he reminded her of her brother then he wasn't sure where this was actually going, until she moved closer to him to break the silence, reaching up for his face as he backed away a little with confusion.

"What are you-" Punk began as he watched her back away a little and shake her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean that." AJ lied, hoping he would have just accepted it and not pulled away. Now she was embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I just… you're being so nice to me. I shouldn't have thought-" She paused, just wishing her mouth would stop talking, "You can go if you like." She said anxiously now, not being able to look him in the eye as he watched her.

"I don't wanna go." Punk shook his head, taking off his jacket as AJ looked up, watching as he walked towards her briskly and immediately pressed his lips against her, cupping her cheeks as she kissed him back. It was just how she imagined it. Warm, fuzzy, sweet, butterflies developing in her tummy because she hadn't kissed someone with that much passion in a long time, feeling him trail his fingers through her hair, moaning a little into his mouth when she felt him pick her up as if she only weighed a stone.

He was only going along with what she was encouraged, and from where he stood, she was encouraging it all.

He opened the living room door with his foot, banging it opened whilst their lips still stayed connected, reaching for the stairs and walking up them carefully, holding her by the ass as she clung her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

She never done spontaneous things like this. She'd never sleep with a man she'd only known for a few weeks but for some reason, she felt like she'd known him forever.

Punk found her bedroom and walked on in, closing the door behind him just in time to shut Dodger out who crashed against the door, causing Punk and AJ to laugh a little into each others mouths, listening as the dog ran away back downstairs.

Punk placed her down and stripped off her t-shirt to reveal her black lacy bra, he then mutually stripped his t-shirt off as she looked at his muscular chest and smirked. He wasn't bulky or large built, but he had muscles and dents in all the right places which really turned her on.

She went to shimmy her jeans down when he moved her hands away, wanting to strip her by himself with no help. She watched as he ubuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zip, pulling them down her toned, tanned legs as they clenched around her ankles, leaving her kicking them off, turning back to face him as he picked her up again and placed her in the centre of the bed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Punk asked her, it being a little late now to be asking that question, but asking anyway. There was no form of dating between them, there was virtually nothing but a few conversations and some ice-cream, and somehow now he was hovering on top of her with her wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "Please, I want to." She nodded as he pressed his lips back against hers in response, trailing his kiss down her neck, sucking at her pulse point as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back on the soft pillow. She almost felt like he was drugging her in some way. She'd never felt this way before, over a guy of all things.

Punk kissed at her neck, only wishing he could stay there for longer but knowing there were other places that were calling his name. He got the gist that she didn't really get with guys every other weekend. Not that he would have preferred that, in fact, it satisfied him that not many people had gotten her like this, he didn't know why it did.

He slid down her bra straps slowly by her shoulders as she reopened her eyes and looked up at him, feeling him reach behind her and unclasp her bra completely, throwing it onto the floor beside the bed as he looked down at her. Although she spent very little time doing… this, with men, one would only assume she'd be nervous but she wasn't, she actually felt the complete opposite of nervous, she felt comfortable and relaxed with him.

"You know you're beautiful?" He mumbled rhetorically, kissing her lips softly, kissing down the nape of her neck as he came to her breasts, cupping them with his hands and then lowering his mouth as it took turns on each breast, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipples as she moaned and arched her core against him.

"Phil." She whispered in a moan, "That feels so good." She moaned, already feeling a pool of warm liquid forming between her legs, looking down as he kept his hands on her breasts but moved his mouth down the middle of her stomach, kissing all the way down until he came face to face with her centre.

He hooked his fingers at the sides of her panties as she lifted her legs up so he could easily slide them off, watching as she lowered her legs back down, parting them on the way as he looked up at her propped up on her elbows looking on at him.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, working his way to the centre and eventually closing his mouth over her lips, dipping his tongue between them as he began nipping and teasing her below, driving her crazy above.

"Fuck!" AJ moaned loudly, rolling her head back whilst he continued to use his tongue on her, teasing every spot there was to tease, eventually lifting his head and entering a finger inside her as she moaned a little louder, "M-More." AJ moaned, "Please." She begged as he smirked, slipping in another finger as he already felt how tight she was, rocking his fingers back and forth inside her, rubbing over her g-spot over and over again as he placed his mouth back over her, flicking his tongue against her clit whilst he fingered her to a climax.

"Phil!" AJ moaned, "Don't stop… please." AJ begged, frightened that if she opened her eyes or if she didn't say otherwise that he would stop and she was so close to orgasming, she couldn't bare the thought, "Right there! Fuck!" AJ moaned, clenching around his fingers as her juices spilled out of her and she reached her first high of the night.

Punk smirked upon seeing her lose it and took out his fingers from inside her, sucking on them and moving his way back up her body that was still trembling.

"W-What are we even doing?" AJ chuckled to herself in a daze as she looked up at him.

"You tell me." Punk whispered, pressing his lips back against her mouth as she forced over a little, enough to roll them over so she was lying over him naked, using her strength to sit up beside his body and unbuckle his jeans as fast as she could.

She pushed his jeans and boxers down to below his knee caps, getting impatient as she left him to kick them off at the bottom, straddling back over his hips when suddenly she remembered, "I-I don't have a condom." AJ suddenly said with fear. She didn't come all this way to end up having to put her clothes back on.

"My wallet, in my jeans." Punk told her desperately as she ignored the fact he was randomly carrying a condom around in his wallet, nevertheless, hopping off the bed as he followed her ass the entire time, tilting his head as he watched her bend over to pick his jeans up from the floor, mentally screaming inside as he grew harder and harder.

AJ found the condom and opened up the packet, getting back onto the bed as Punk watched her put it on her mouth as he watched with fascination as she leaned down and rolled it on him with her mouth.

"Oh my God." Punk grunted at the feeling of her mouth around him as she rolled the condom over him. He'd clearly mistaken her for a naive, shy girl who was reserved.

She straddled over his hips, taking his large length and guiding it towards her entrance, sinking down upon him all the way as she adjusted to his large size.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, never feeling anything quite as good as her, "Fuck, babe you're so tight." Punk moaned, looking up at her as she bit her lip, beginning to move up and down whilst pressing her hands on his chest to help sturdy her, feeling a little lightheaded by the pleasure of everything.

"Oh, God." AJ moaned, "Fuck you feel so good inside me." She rushed as she collapsed over his body. He took it upon himself to hold her hips still whilst her body pressed against his, and began thrusting up into her deep and fast, causing AJ's mouth to gape as she moaned loudly, "Oh, fuck! Just like that! Just like that, I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned as he continued to thrust up into her, hitting hard off her g-spot which was sending her crazy in his arms. He'd never quite hit the jackpot with such a beautiful girl like this before.

* * *

They were at it all night. Punk couldn't remember the last time he'd felt something meaningful with another girl, and AJ felt the exact same with him. He took her from behind, on top, used his mouth on her again and eventually they found their best rhythm of the night. He lay on his side behind her as she lay on her side too, her back pressed against his chest whilst he held her leg up and thrust into her that way. It was the perfect position to kiss her neck and tangle his hand around her to stroke her clit which he found really drove her insane, really.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." AJ panted whilst grabbing onto the pillow in front of her as he slowly but deeply thrust into her.

"Me too." Punk told her, tilting her face round as he kissed her lips softly, her hand tangling back to cup the back of his head as he done so, breaking away as she moaned upon feeling her orgasm reach it's peak.

"Phil! Yes, that's it!" AJ moaned, grabbing the bed sheets in front of her as she tightened around him, backing up against his chest as she moaned loudly.

AJ tightening around him and listening to her moan out in pleasure was enough to spur on his own release as he came hard, gripping her hip and burying his face into her neck as his cool breath whispered her name in her ear, giving her goosebumps up her arms.

They took a few minutes to just stay still and regain breathing composure before Punk pulled out of her and threw the condom in the trash, rolling onto his back as AJ rolled onto her side to face him. He looked down at her and smiled. Every inch of her was perfect and he felt so undeserving of someone who definitely deserved much more than him, mostly because he didn't see this snowballing, and he also didn't come here to find a girlfriend.

He felt as she shuffled closer to him, curling into him as by default he wrapped his arm around her, letting her rest her cheek on his chest as she pulled the sheets over them. Nothing was said, but he sat wide awake as she drifted off comfortably to sleep, thinking to himself about how he probably shouldn't have done this with her.


	7. Just Give In

**Just Give In**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, turning around in bed to the empty space beside her. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her body and looking around the floor, noticing Punk's clothes had disappeared, realising he had left.

She hoped he had just sweetly left her sleeping and headed out to work and not deliberately left before she woke to avoid her. She got up and got showered, getting ready for work and heading out with a clear mind, although, it wasn't clear at all, all she was thinking about was Punk.

Punk got to the garage a little later than usual after having to head back to his apartment for clean clothes. He ran into the garage, hoping no one would notice.

"You're late." Jake said as Punk watched him appear from behind a car.

"S-Sorry." Punk shook his head, "I slept in." He told him, "Won't happen again." He promised.

"It's alright, kid. Just isn't like you." Jake said, not wanting to have given the impression that he was giving him into trouble, he wasn't that sort of employer.

"So how was AJ last night?" Dean asked as he walked by him.

"What?" Punk shook his head with paranoia.

"Her speech thing." Dean said as Punk realised that made better sense.

"Oh, yeah. She was great." Punk smiled casually, "I think she was really bummed you guys didn't go. Said you could have called her." He said as Dean and Jake looked at one another.

"I told you to call her." Jake said.

"No, I told you to call her." Dean shook his head as he looked at his father as Punk smiled.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Punk laughed a little.

"Now I feel bad." Jake sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Dean, I definitely told you to call her beforehand on behalf of both of us." He said.

"No, I told you to call her and let her know we couldn't make it." Dean said.

"It's fine." Punk laughed, "I think she's already over it." He admitted.

"I'll have to make it up to her." Jake shook his head, "Somehow." He mumbled whilst walking away as Punk got to work.

"Why did you go anyway?" Dean asked Punk, looking across at him suspiciously.

"I had nothing better to do." Punk shrugged as Dean raised his eyebrows, Punk immediately realising that sounded a little nasty, "I don't mean it like that. I just… I didn't have plans and I knew you two couldn't make it." He rephrased as Dean nodded.

"You've spending a lot of time with my sister." Dean noticed.

"I wouldn't say a lot." Punk said, "I've seen her here and there." Punk nodded casually.

"She's a good girl, you know. Wanted me to look out for you." Dean said, "You'd find a good friend in her." He admitted.

"Y-Yeah." Punk agreed, skipping the part that he'd spent the night with his sister in bed, that wasn't important, right? "Yeah, she's a good friend." Punk smiled casually as Dean nodded.

"I appreciate you going to her thing last night." Dean said, "It would have meant a lot to her that someone was there." Dean nodded as Punk just smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was again, last out of the shop and had told Jake he would lock up, which he was in the midst of doing when a car pulled up outside the garage, watching as AJ stepped out of the car and slammed her door shut.

"Hey." She said, a tone of anger in her voice as she approached him.

"Hi." Punk turned around to her, "Everything ok?" He asked her, not knowing what to say to her really.

"You just left this morning without saying anything." AJ folded her arms, "I thought maybe you were just in a hurry but then I thought about it all day and well it was just plain rude." AJ shrugged as she looked up at him.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. And I had slept in for work." Punk said as AJ made a face and looked down at the ground.

"Could have called." AJ mumbled.

"I was working all day and I don't even have your number." Punk admitted.

"Could have asked my dad and brother." AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk chuckled, "Like I would do that. What is it you want me to say, AJ?" He asked her, "I'm here now, what do you want me to say?" He asked her.

"This was just some cheap one night stand for you, wasn't it?" AJ asked him, not believing she hadn't thought about it sooner. How could she have been so stupid to believe he would have actually wanted more.

"No, that's not what it was." Punk said immediately.

"Then what was it?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Punk told her truthfully, "It happened, we got carried away, let's face it we probably shouldn't have done it." Punk nodded as AJ scowled at him, "AJ, you've known me for two weeks."

"And?" AJ shook her head.

"And… I'm probably no good for you." He said, "You deserve better than a… guy who fixes cars all day." He said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." AJ said, "You know what, fine." AJ nodded, "I'll not embarrass myself anymore." She backed away from him.

"April, wait." He said but she was already at her car and getting inside it.

He just felt like that was the right thing to say. Yeah it was an amazing night, he was still thinking about it, but he didn't see anything else happening between them.

He watched as her car sped away down the street, turning back to the garage and shaking his head as he locked back up.

* * *

A few weeks later and AJ and Punk were avoiding each other like the plague. Every time Punk tried to make civil conversation with her when she was passing by the garage to see her father, she'd just straight up ignore him, and now he'd stopped trying with her. He only said what he felt was necessary. She was too good for him. That was a fact. And he figured that one day, she'd probably get fed up of him.

AJ and Dean were at their father's for dinner one night during the week like they normally were.

"I'll go see if Punk wants some food down." Dean said after clearing away the dishes.

"I'm sure he's fine." AJ said hastily, but quiet enough so that her father nor brother could hear her.

"April, go ask him. The highlights are about to come on." Dean said, walking over to the couch being suddenly interested in something else.

"No." AJ scoffed as her father already handed her the leftovers in a bowl.

"Just go ask him." Jake said, "I'm giving you a free ticket out of the dishes." He said as AJ just rolled her eyes and headed out of the apartment, walking downstairs and into the garage as she spotted Punk standing talking to an older woman.

"Phil." She spat, deliberately speaking loudly to get his attention as he and the older woman turned around, "Leftovers." She told him as she nodded.

"Philip, you are treated like a dog here." AJ heard the woman speak before she left the garage, "Do they just send down food for you like some… prisoner?" The woman asked as AJ turned around.

"They're nice people, mom. Give it a rest." Punk rolled his eyes, watching at the corner of his eye as AJ walked over to him, "April, this is my mother, mother this is April. Jake's daughter." Punk said after AJ made her way over out of curiosity.

"I didn't know Jake had a daughter." His mother raised her eyebrows, completely ignoring AJ. AJ was surprised at how young she looked. She had short blonde hair and could probably pass for being in her forties, and she could tell by the way she dressed that she had a lot of money, or her husband probably had a lot of money.

"I didn't either." Punk admitted, "You don't have to check up on me, I'm fine." He told her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" His mother, Janine asked.

"No." AJ and Punk both said in sync.

"Alright, don't tell me twice." Janine put her hands in the air, "Are you coming home for my birthday?" She asked Punk.

"I don't know." Punk said, "I might not have time. This place is busy all year round." He explained.

"There's always an excuse with you. Just like your father." Janine shook her head, "Well I was just passing through after meeting a friend, thought I would stop by and see how you are." She said, "You know you can come home whenever you want."

"I'm good." Punk nodded, "You better head off or Jack will be wondering where you are." Punk said.

"I suppose so." Janine nodded, "Ok, well please try and be home for my birthday." She asked him.

"I'll see what I can do." Punk said as she nodded, walking off and getting into her car outside, driving off speeding down the road as Punk turned back to AJ who was wandering around the cars, "Can I help you?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ said just as Dean and Jake came through the garage door.

"April, honey we're going across the road to watch the game, Phil, you're welcomed to come." Jake said.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'll lock this place up." Punk told them.

"Thanks, son." Jake smiled as he and Dean quickly left the garage whilst AJ continued wandering around the cars.

"Unless you're gonna get a pair of pliers and start taking a look at these cars, there's really no need for you to be here." Punk told her, trying to be as nice as possible. He understood she was mad at him, maybe she had developed some feelings for him, and hey, maybe he had developed some feelings for her too that he didn't want to discuss, but he didn't see it going anywhere and he wanted to save her the trouble now.

"Your mother seems lovely." AJ mocked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled with a small laugh as she nodded. He was trying his best to focus on the car he was looking at, but he couldn't not look at her, that was the sort of affect she had on him, and he was beginning to think she was using that as an advantage, "I'm gonna be closing up soon so, you know, you might as well head off, before it gets too dark."

"I'm not a child." AJ warned, making her way closer to him as he put whatever it was he was holding down.

"Can't we just get along for the sake of my job. I don't want your dad knowing that-"

"That what?" AJ said, "That you fucked me and then pretended nothing happened?" She smiled, "My dad would get over it but Dean…" She tilted her head, "He has a temper."

"I didn't pretend nothing happened." Punk shook his head, "I like you, AJ. I do. But I didn't come here to get a girlfriend or get involved in something complicated. I mean, I see your dad and brother every day. They wouldn't be able to look me in the eye."

"You like me?" AJ asked, the only thing she had picked up on what he said.

"Well yeah." Punk shrugged. He did like her. He liked her a hell of a lot more than what he'd liked other girls in the past.

"Then what is the problem, Phil?" AJ asked with exhaustion, "I like you too. I-I really like you actually. You pay attention to me. Proper attention. No one really pays attention to me." She admitted.

"Well they should." Punk said simply.

"I can't stop thinking about that night." AJ told him truthfully as he gulped, watching her step closer to him, "I know you think about it too." She said as he looked down at her, "Why are you making this difficult?" She asked him as he looked down at her, watching her as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his as he kissed back immediately. He'd wanted to kiss her again since that night a few weeks ago.

He placed his hands on her waist and banged her against the car he was working on, reaching behind him for the button to shut down the shutters to the shop.

"Where do we-" AJ began but he had already picked her up and opened the car door to the backseat that he was working on, falling into the seat with her as they rushed their lips against one another, pulling at the others clothes in the confined space, pulling down his jeans and pulling hers down too just enough for them to get access to one another.

He'd been pretending for the past few weeks that he could forget about her, but that was just the problem, she wasn't just some fling he hoped to have forgotten about, she meant something and it was killing him trying to pretend that she didn't. He liked her and he didn't want to blow her off.

"H-Hurry." AJ moaned, shuffling back against the opposite door they had fell in through, giving him more room as she felt him enter her in one swift movement, "Fuck." AJ moaned, "Oh God, yes!" AJ moaned, clutching at him as he lowered his face down to her and kissed her roughly, continuing to thrust into her, realising he was about to gain a whole lot more than just a job and an apartment moving back here.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a bit all over the place just now but there's more to Punk's story, I'm trying to give off the impression that he's a little all over the place. Just giving the heads up. Thanks for the REVIEWS! Keep them coming.**


	8. Art And Pizza

**Art And Pizza**

* * *

AJ lay in between Punk's legs in the back seat of one of the cars in the garage that was locked up. The windows had steamed up a little and their clothes were half off, but neither cared, it seemed like a relief to connect again.

Her back rested in against his chest whilst he traced his fingers up and down her arms. He was soothing. He wasn't just charming and charismatic, he was comfortable to be around. She felt safe in his arms.

"I'm gonna have to wash this car." Punk admitted, leaning his head back against the window as she smirked.

"I can help you, if you like." She smiled, "I think I made the most mess." She said as he smirked proudly, "You gonna avoid me now for another few weeks?" She asked him, seeing his reflection in the opposite window as he sighed.

"I didn't want to give that impression the last time." Punk said, "To be honest, I didn't think you'd be interested in anything else." He said, "I thought you maybe had standards."

"And what… you're saying you think your below my standards?" AJ questioned.

"I know I'm below your standards." Punk said, "You deserve a guy in a suit with money. Someone who knows the right things to do and say." Punk said.

"As oppose to someone who is equally smart, funny, handsome and really sweet." She said, describing him of course as he just smiled to himself, "Are you really gonna push me away again?" She asked, sitting up and turning around to face him now.

"I never pushed you away the first time." Punk argued lightly.

"You did. You avoided me and-"

"You were the one who ignored me every time I tried to speak to you." He said.

"Because you wanted to pretend like nothing happened. Like nothing is happening." She said, "And I know there is… you know there is." She said, "What are you afraid of?" She asked him with wonder in her eyes. Normally when two people liked each other, they just got on with it, and she knew he liked her, otherwise he would have told her, he was brutally honest that way.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Punk said, "I'm just…" He ran his hand through his hair, "I've been here for just a couple of months." He said, "Things seem to good to be true with… getting a job, then getting a place to stay, and then… you." He said, "And I don't wanna be that guy who says that they don't wanna hurt you, but I don't. It would jeopardise my job, and my relationship with your dad and brother." Punk said, "And plus, I don't want to hurt you." He shrugged.

"Why would hurt me, Phil?" She asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't… I couldn't..." He quickly said, "I just-"

"Don't want to get close?" AJ finished for him, "Why not? I'm not a doll. I'm not just gonna break if you push too hard or say something I don't like." She said.

"It just seems like it's going too fast. You're going too fast." He said.

"Me?" AJ said, "I don't hear you complaining." She spat a little angrily, "What? I can't-I can't act on my feelings?" She asked him, "I can't express that I want to be with you and I'm happy that for once someone is paying attention to me." She said, "I don't care if you lie just to make me feel better but no one has ever took interest in my job, or me in general, not even my own father and brother." She said, "You did, and I know you didn't do it because you had nothing better to do." She said.

"So what if I do like you?" Punk shrugged, "Someone better will come around."

"Why are you constantly shrinking yourself?" She shook her head. She just didn't understand.

"I'm not shrinking myself." Punk said, "I just got here-"

"And what? You planned on staying here by yourself until you die? Just living off one-night stands?" She asked as he just looked down, "You're different, Phil." She whispered, shuffling back over to him and taking her hand, "Tell me we'll take it slow, tell me it'll take some time but… don't push me away because you think I deserve better. Don't-Don't use that as an excuse." She shook her head as he looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes ever. He could have looked at them all day. He loved her eyes.

"I-" Punk paused as he began to hear the shutters go up, immediately grabbing AJ and pulling her down on the back floor of the car behind the two front seats, putting his finger to his lip as she looked at him and nodded.

There was only one simple explanation to them being half naked in the back seat of a steamed up car, therefore they couldn't be seen, by her dad and brother of all people.

"Phil must have locked up." Jake said to Dean as they walked through the garage.

"April's car is still outside." Dean had noticed.

"Must have walked home. You know how she likes the fresh air sometimes." Jake waved his hand, "You coming in for one more beer?" He asked his son.

"Yeah, why not." Dean shrugged, following his father through the door and upstairs to the apartment above as AJ and Punk slowly got up from the car floor, quickly taking the opportunity to get dressed and get out of the car.

"I'm not joking." Punk admitted, "I'll need to clean that back seat." He said as she smiled a little which made him smile, "Look, maybe I'm being an idiot here. Beautiful girl like you getting involved with me, I should be so lucky." Punk admitted, "Maybe we give it a go and maybe we… take it slow." He nodded, giving in. He supposed there was no harm in it. It was obvious there was a connection there and there were feelings.

"And we won't tell my dad or brother. They don't have to know for the time being." She said as Punk nodded, knowing that was the best.

"I have Saturday off, are you free then?" He asked as she smiled up at him. In all honesty, he'd never even asked a girl on a date before, but she was a definite exception.

"I'm free." AJ nodded.

"Ok. Ok… uh… I'll swing by your place later that night then." He told her briefly as she nodded with a smile, extremely happy that he had gave in. She didn't want it to be the case that she had to beg him to ask her out, she did have some self respect, but she didn't understand why they wouldn't take it further when there were clear feelings there and so much passion. That didn't just happen with anyone. Not for her anyway.

"I'll see you then." AJ nodded, "You better get to washing." She pointed to the car as he smiled, watching as she walked off out of the garage. He definitely felt like there was something brewing between them. He'd never been so intrigued by someone in his entire life. But he was worried about where this was going to go, especially since they still didn't know much about each other.

* * *

Saturday came around and although AJ had no idea where they were even going, she was so excited for their date anyway. Since the moment she seen him in the garage when he shook her hand with his equally dirty one, she'd had her eyes on him, and there was something there, neither could deny that, she just didn't want him to be so resisting. She didn't understand why he would act like that.

She immediately answered the door when she heard it go, giving Dodger his bone for the night and opening up to see Punk standing. He was wearing a checked shirt with jeans and he looked a little more cleaned up than she was used to seeing him, it made her smile.

"You clean up nice." AJ smiled as she stepped out whilst Punk stared at her without saying anything. She was insanely beautiful, and the tough thing about it was, she didn't know just how beautiful she was, and she deserved someone to tell her every day how beautiful she was.

"I thought I'd make the effort." Punk smiled as they walked down the steps from her house.

"I like it." AJ smiled, "Are we going somewhere or-"

"No I thought we'd just stand here all night." Punk nodded to her as she looked up at him, "I'm kidding." He said quickly before she got mad, "I uh… I got these." He pulled tickets out from his back pocket, handing them to her as she assumed it was probably a sports game, turning the tickets around and reading them carefully to make sure she was seeing right.

"Are these..." She paused, "The art institute?" She asked with surprise, looking up at him.

"Hey, I know how much you love that stuff. I know you've probably been a dozen times but-"

"No… no, I've never been." AJ shook her head, "I've never had anyone to go with." She admitted as Punk smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much, it's really thoughtful." She said. She couldn't stop smiling. He was thoughtful and sweet and charming and pretended that he wasn't into this when really she could see right through him. He was a sweetheart, which was hard to believe when taking a glance at him, but this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

* * *

"I think this might be my favourite place on earth." AJ said, late on that night as they sat in the restaurant inside the exhibit. The best part of Punk's night was just watching AJ. He felt like he'd really hit the nail in the head with the first date. He'd already grown this constant need to please her.

"You could never tell." Punk teased playfully with a small smile, "Wouldn't your dad ever take you here?" He wondered. He was convinced that she would have already been here multiple times.

"I guess I never really asked because I assumed he wouldn't want to." AJ shrugged, "How did you even think about here?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know. I just thought you'd like it." Punk shrugged.

"Well I did." AJ smiled, "I loved it. But the next date we'll have to do something you like." She said, "Go to a hawks game or something." She waved her hand as he smiled.

"You take notes." Punk smiled, "I like it."

"Hey, my dad wouldn't hire anyone less than a hawks and cubs fan." AJ laughed, "I figured pretty quickly." She said as he smiled, "So why don't you wanna go home and see your mom for her birthday?" AJ asked curiously as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's nothing against her, really." Punk said, "My step-dad and his family are annoying." He said childishly, "Sometimes it goes beyond putting on a face with them." He admitted, "And he's always bad mouthed my dad and it takes everything not to punch him." Punk shook his head.

"What does he say?" AJ asked curiously.

"Talks about his drinking problems. His inability to be a father." Punk shook his head, "Maybe it's just his nature or maybe he's trying to piss me off but one of these days I'm just gonna snap." He said.

"Did your dad always have a drinking problem?" AJ asked.

"Yeah but I never really considered it a problem." Punk said, "He still worked. He still got up and made a living and looked after me." Punk said, "When he drank he just didn't know when to stop sometimes, which I suppose was the problem." Punk nodded.

"We all have our demons." She said, "Nobody is perfect." She said.

"I beg to differ." He smirked to her as she smiled.

"I am not perfect." She made herself clear as he just shrugged.

"We all have our opinions." He said briefly.

"We do." AJ agreed, "How did you even decide you wanted to move here? What was wrong with where you were?" She asked him.

"There was nothing wrong with it, there was just… nothing, I guess." Punk shrugged, "And my mom was too close for comfort. Here, I feel like I'm closer to my dad for some reason too." He admitted.

"I get it." AJ nodded, "My dad was close to moving out of the apartment above the garage last year but… he couldn't because of all the memories with my mom and us as kids." She nodded.

"I do remember your mom." Punk nodded, "She used to bring me and Dean lemonade outside when we used to play together." He said.

"I wish I could have met her." AJ nodded, "But not… not remembering her has made it easier for me. That doesn't sound bad, does it?" AJ asked him as he shook his head, "Because I know Dean really struggles and that's because he knew her. He was there when she died and when she was buried and… he had to go through that process of losing her." She said.

"He hides it pretty well." Punk said.

"Yeah well that's what Dean does. Hides everything." AJ admitted, "He's good at that."

"Most guys are." Punk gave her the heads up as she looked across at him curiously, "I think it's wise for us to… not mention this to your dad or Dean for the time being." Punk nodded to her, "We're taking it slow and when it seems right we can let them know. And hopefully I'll survive it." Punk admitted as AJ smiled.

"Hey, they both really like you." AJ nodded.

"Until they find out we've been screwing." Punk said as she laughed.

"Well they'll just have to deal with it." AJ shrugged as Punk smiled just as their food arrived, "Food and art in the one building." AJ raised her eyebrows, "Can this day get any better." She teased whilst picking a slice of her pizza up as Punk laughed.

There was no awkwardness, no tension, no weird conversations occurring. He felt relaxed with her and comfortable, which he didn't think he would be whilst on a date which seemed so foreign to him. Just seeing her smile and hearing her laugh was the best part of his day. This girl was going to be trouble, for sure, but his sort of trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Keep them coming.**


	9. New Assistant

**New Assistant**

* * *

"Thought you weren't a dater." Seth said, leaning over the bar as Punk sat on a stool, a few nights later after he and AJ's first date.

"I'm not." Punk said, "But I don't know, she's different. I really like her." Punk nodded, "You know I think it's about time I have something good going on my life. Don't you think?" He asked Seth who nodded.

"Sure I do." Seth nodded, "But what changed? I thought you only came here for a job and a place to live."

"Well I didn't intend on meeting someone like her." Punk said honestly, "It's just a little complicated because her dad is my boss and he and Dean are super protective over her." Punk said.

"Well if you're making his daughter happy then what's the big deal?" Seth asked.

"Well I tend to fuck up good things." Punk said, "What if I hurt her and him and Dean find out. I'll be a dead man." Punk shook his head.

"You aren't gonna fuck it up." Seth shook his head, "Your past is in the past. You can't keep letting it get to you. You lost someone and it sucked, but it wasn't your fault." Seth said, "Can't blame yourself, and AJ won't blame you either. You need to tell her." Seth told him.

"I'll tell her when the time is right." Punk said.

"You say that now and it'll be five years down the line into a marriage and you'll still not have told her." Seth raised his brows.

"Marriage?" Punk questioned with horror.

"What are you so afraid of her saying?" Seth said, "She's not gonna run off." He said.

"She might." Punk argued lightly.

"She won't." Seth said.

"What do you know? You don't even know her." Punk shook his head, "You don't know how she'd react."

"I know that she wouldn't judge you." Seth said, "You told me and I understood." He said.

"I know but it's different." Punk said, "She's different. I care what she thinks of me." Punk said.

"Well in a way, that's a good thing." Seth nodded, "You care about what she thinks which means you care about her." He said, "If you care about her, then she should know." He nodded.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready." Punk said as Seth just nodded and walked over to a waiting customer as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

Although excited about this new profound joy in his life which was April, he was still being weighed down by the hauntings of his past that he was afraid would scare her off.

* * *

AJ was at work in her office and watched through the glass window as her boss, an extremely pretentious woman, walked a man into her office as she stood up, taking her glasses off and looking across as they walked into the office.

"April, this is Alfred, SPH have taken him on as an apprentice for the time being until I can figure out who I'm firing to replace him." Her boss, Gemma smiled across to AJ who raised her brows, "Don't worry, it won't be you. You're one of my best workers, April." She smiled, "But I do want you to take Alfred under your wing for the time being. Teach him about the company. Make sure no one bullies him." Gemma chuckled to herself. She was the type of girl who just made terrible jokes but thought they were hysterical.

"Uh… ok." AJ said, rather surprised by this. It would have been nice for the heads up but she was happy to help out, "You can just call me AJ." AJ told Alfred who was a sharp looking young man, maybe just a few years older than her. He was very handsome, she did have to admit, but she could think of someone more charming and handsome currently.

"And you can just call me Alfie." Alfie smiled, extending his hand as AJ shook it with a smile, "No one calls me Alfred but I'm assuming Gemma will."

"She calls me Avril sometimes." AJ shook her head, "Don't mind her." She chuckled a little, taking a seat back down at her desk as Alfie sat down across from her, "So you have experience in publishing?" AJ asked him curiously, trying to make civil conversation with him. He seemed like a friendly man to her.

"I worked at Knopf Doubleday but that's just about it." Alfie said.

"You worked at Knopf?" AJ shook her head, "Why would you leave?" She asked.

"New York was too much for me." Alfred said.

"Trust me, Chicago isn't any better." AJ chuckled a little.

"I know I've realised that." Alfie laughed, "I like this publishing house though." He nodded, "It's a lot more independent and calm in this place than what it was in New York." He said, "You guys all seem really nice." He admitted as AJ smiled.

"Well it's always nice to have someone new come through the door. Maybe you could teach me a few things since you've came from Knopf." She laughed a little.

"I've seen your work, you really don't need any help from anyone." Alfie said, "Your covers are insane." He said as she smiled. It was always great to hear someone compliment her work.

"Well thank you." AJ smiled, "I appreciate that." She said as he smiled to her.

"So… where do you want me?" He asked as AJ smiled, realising it now seemed like she had a personal assistant.

* * *

"I have the nicest guy working with me in my office for the next few weeks." AJ explained to Punk later that night where they were cooking dinner like planned, "It's like an apprentice type thing since there's no position anywhere just yet for him."

"So he's like an assistant?" Punk asked her whilst peeling the potatoes which he had never done in his life until now.

"No, well… kind of." AJ shrugged, "He worked in a really cool publishing house in New York, so I'm thinking I might learn a thing or two from him." She admitted as Punk nodded trying to keep his calm.

"What's his name?" He asked, not being able to help himself. He already felt possessive of AJ if it was even his right to feel that way.

"Alfie." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Shit name." Punk digged as AJ looked up at him, "What?" He laughed, "It is."

"He's a very nice man." AJ said, "And guess what?" She asked him.

"What?" Punk said.

"He's married." AJ said, "So you can pick your heart back up and put it in your chest." She narrowed her brows at him with a smirk as he just rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't worried." Punk laughed coolly as AJ just nodded, "And plus, wouldn't be the first time a married man has tried to get in your pants." He said as AJ laughed.

"You're jealous." She laughed, absolutely loving how much this had annoyed him.

"How can I be jealous of something I have?" Punk smirked to himself as AJ smiled. The more and more time she spent with him, whether it was a sweet date out, or dinner in the house, or even just passing each other in the garage and giving sweet eyes to each other, she was falling for him more and more.

"You can't be." AJ smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek as he smiled, turning her head as she looked at the potatoes he had peeled that still had half their skin on, "Phil… you have to peel them completely." She looked in the pot.

"They are peeled." Punk nodded, looking down at them and tilting his head, "Well they're peeled enough." He corrected himself as she smiled, feeling him nudge her side playfully with his as she nudged him back laughing.

* * *

Later that night AJ and Punk wound up in bed like expected. AJ hadn't been in a long-term relationship in a while and having the feeling of someone always so close and intimate with her was becoming addictive, especially with Punk. She didn't understand how she could feel this passionate about someone.

"Oh, that's it. You feel so good inside me." AJ moaned whilst streaking her fingers through his hair.

He sat up against the headboard of her bed whilst she straddled on top of him with her knees pressed into the mattress at either side of him, her hands cupping the back of his head as she toyed with his hair and rolled her head back which tempted him to kiss her neck whilst she moved up and down on him.

"You're so fucking tight, April." Punk grunted whilst placing his hands on her sides, "So tight." He moaned, taking her breast in his mouth as she placed her hands by his temples and rolled her head back, continuing to move her hips up and down on him, never feeling so good in her entire life. She never realised what difference it made having such an emotional connection with someone like she had with him during sex. There was a whole new meaning there and it made her feel all the more safe.

"I'm gonna cum." AJ whispered to him as if telling him a secret, moaning loudly as he kissed the valley between her breasts, rolling his eyes up to look at her, enjoying watching her whenever she came.

"Let it go." Punk encouraged, moving his hand from her side and rubbing her clit to encourage her orgasm whilst his was coming close too.

"Phil!" She gripped his shoulders as she felt herself suddenly reach her release, "Oh my God!" She moaned, falling against him a little whilst he continued to pump inside her trembling body until he found his own release, placing his hands at the small of her back as he came hard.

"Fuck." Punk said in almost a growl as he held her body against his for a few minutes as they gained their breath back.

He pulled out of her but still stayed in the same position as he took the condom off and placed it on her night stand as she watched with horror.

"What are you doing? That's disgusting." She said as he leaned his head back against the headboard and smirked.

"Weren't saying it was disgusting last night when you were swallowing it, were you?" He shrugged as she shook her head but with a small smile, "I'll trash it when I get up." He told her, he was just too lazy to get up and put it in the trash.

"You might wanna trash two." She whispered, beginning to grind herself up and down his length for her own pleasure as he smirked, taking hold of her and placing her onto her back up the wrong way on the bed, hovering over her as she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching between them and stroking him as he kissed her neck, "Oh, shoot." She said suddenly as Punk looked up with hazy eyes to see what the problem was, "I don't know if I have any condoms left." She said now that she thought about it.

"I bought some." Punk said quickly, "I put them in your underwear drawer." He said said, leaning back down and kissing her neck as she grabbed his head and pushed it back up from her neck to look at him.

"You went through my underwear drawer?" AJ questioned with a small smirk.

"I didn't go through it." Punk laughed, "I… sat the condoms in it. Technically I didn't know it was your underwear drawer, but when I realised it was I thought it was appropriate." He nodded, "And plus, why can't I go through my girlfriends underwear drawer?"

"Girlfriend." AJ smirked.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"Nothing I just… like hearing you say that." She said sweetly as he smiled, pressing his lips back against hers as she continued to stroke him with her hand and kiss him deeply.

* * *

"So you got it?" A tall man walked into a private office where Alfie sat behind a desk with a computer in front of him, "Never thought I'd see the day." The man chuckled whilst walking in after Alfie nodded.

"Only trouble is..." Alfie began, "There's nothing on her hard-drive." He said, "She doesn't send emails. Doesn't have pictures besides one of a dog." He shook his head, "How do we know the girl is even related to him?" He looked up, "We've been trying to figure out this guy for years. He's deliberately isolated himself from everyone because he knows we'll be there to snoop around, so what's the deal with this girl?" Alfie looked up at his boss who sat down across from him.

"First of all, Phil doesn't know anything about you."

"Cal, he's gonna figure it out. He's a smart guy." Alfie said whilst leaning back on his chair in his office, "I hate wearing a stupid suit and tie, pretending I publish book covers for a living I mean, who even does that?" He shook his head as Cal laughed.

"I'm telling you she's our one-way ticket." Cal said, "I don't know if she's a sister, maybe a cousin, maybe she could be a love interest, I don't know, but we'll find out, and you'll keep doing what I tell you." He said, "You're with the FBI but when you're in that publishing house with her, you're a book cover publisher and only a book cover publisher, got it?" He said as Alfie just nodded.

"I still think you're wasting your time." Alfie said, "You don't even have evidence on the guy. He's not guilty."

"He's guilty of something." Cal nodded, "Just keep tabs on the girl and do what you're doing." Cal nodded, walking out of Alfie's office in the field and going back to work.


	10. Teach Me

**Teach Me**

* * *

AJ and Punk both woke up the next morning to loud banging at the door. Both shot up immediately, untangling each other's bodies from each other quickly and looking at the clock.

"It's only… it's only 7." Punk groaned, collapsed back down on the bed and rolling onto his stomach as AJ smiled watching him. She got out of bed, placing Punk's t-shirt over her body and walking over to the bedroom window, looking out and panicking as she seen her dad standing.

"Fuck, Phil… it's my dad." AJ said, turning around as she seen Punk had fallen back asleep, "Phil!" She yelled as he jumped.

"What? What?" Punk worried immediately.

"It's my dad. You have to… you have to wait here." She told him as Punk bolted up, watching her dash across the room.

"Wait, wait… my t-shirt." Punk pointed as she realised she was wearing his t-shirt.

Both of them danced around the room in a panic for the next few minutes before AJ got her clothes on and ran downstairs whilst Punk stayed silent upstairs.

AJ almost fell against the front door, fixing her hair and brushing herself down, opening the door up with an attempt at a fresh face, "Hey, dad." She smiled pleasantly.

"Hi, sweetheart." Jake smiled, "I might need a favour from you today." He said as AJ nodded.

"What's the favour?" She asked.

"I need you to do a paint job on a car I have in the garage. I'd ask Phil but he's a little messy. I know you have a steady hand." He said as AJ ran her hand through her hair, "I know it's your day off but… it'd really be helping me out." He said.

"Sure." AJ smiled sweetly, "I'll swing by in the afternoon. I need to shower and get dressed first." She said as Jake smiled.

"You're a star." Jake smiled, "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll see you later." He said, rushing off back down the steps as she closed the door over.

She ran back upstairs and into her bedroom to see Punk getting dressed, "He wants me to come to the garage today a paint a car." AJ rolled her eyes as Punk chuckled a little.

"Paint a car?" He asked.

"I've done it before." AJ said, "But it takes a lot of effort you know." She sighed, collapsing on the edge of the bed, "I wanted to sleep all day." She pouted.

"Well we can't have everything we want." Punk said, "Can we?" He said, grabbing his hoodie from the floor and putting it on as AJ watched him.

"Getting to see you all day will be a plus though." She smiled.

"Yeah but remember-"

"I know, I know. My dad and brother are there, I get it." AJ nodded, standing up and waving her hair out behind her with her hands, "But it'll still be nice to see one another." She grew close to him and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it will." Punk agreed, "I finish at six tonight so maybe we can catch the hawks game at Seth's bar?" Punk asked her as she nodded, trying to seem thrilled about it, "Or we can go somewhere you wanna go." He said quickly, realising he might have been a little selfish.

"No, no… of course not. It sounds nice." AJ smiled, "But you will have to teach me how hockey works because I have no clue." She admitted to him as he smiled.

"I'll teach you." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly, "But right now I gotta go to work." He told her, taking her chin by his thumb and forefinger softly as she smiled up at him.

"I'll see you later." She smiled dreamily as he nodded, kissing her head and leaving the room as AJ let out a relaxed sigh as she listened to him leave the house, collapsing back in bed, not being able to help smile. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. She felt like there was actually something good going on in her life. She already felt so connected, emotionally and physically towards Punk. She felt the sky was the limit at this point for them both.

* * *

Later that day, Punk was at work like normal and AJ had showed up to spray paint one of the cars like her father had asked her. Punk kept looking over to her without anyone noticing, not even AJ herself. She was a distraction for sure, but a good distraction. He just couldn't help stare at her and wonder how he wound up so lucky.

"Dad, this can is out." AJ said, throwing another can of spray paint in the trash along with the other dozen of cans she'd already used.

"Ok, take another one from the box over there." He pointed to the box beside Punk on the counter. The radio was playing loudly and the sound of Dean drilling was echoing through the garage, but it was a good atmosphere, a hard working atmosphere.

AJ walked over to the counter for another can of spray paint when she felt something poke her on the side, turning around and seeing Punk standing with a screwdriver smirking like a child.

"You're doing a good paint job over there." Punk smirked to himself as AJ grabbed the can out of the box.

"You think so?" AJ asked playfully, standing in front of him as he nodded, changing the head on the screwdriver he was using.

It was oddly nice to have their relationship on the down low for the time being. It was nice to know that was going on was just between them, but she personally believed her father and brother would be thrilled about her and Punk, but she wouldn't dare tell them without Phil being ok about it, she understood that it was hard for him, her dad and brother were intimidating at the best of times.

"They're getting close." Dean whispered as he walked by his father on the opposite side of the garage as Jake lifted his head and looked over at Punk and AJ talking.

"He'd be a great friend for April, don't you think?" Jake asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like they get along." Dean agreed, "Maybe they're getting along a little too much though." Dean said as Jake looked on at his daughter and Punk.

"No. I don't see it." Jake shook his head, "You know how focused AJ is on her job, and I don't think Phil is interested either." Jake said.

"Anything to keep April away from a man." Dean chuckled a little as Jake shook his head.

"I respect Phil, his father was like a brother to me and… I'll do everything in my power to look out for him, but I don't want her getting hurt." Jake made himself clear.

"She's not had a boyfriend since high school." Dean said, of course both of them talking quietly whilst AJ and Punk continued to talk across the garage.

"Yeah and look what happened with him." Jake turned to Dean, "She's still just a young girl, has her full life ahead of her." Jake smiled with comfort, "But she could use a good friend in Phil." He nodded, looking over to AJ and Punk.

* * *

"So wait… what team are the Hawks?" AJ asked, sitting on a stool at the bar later that night with Punk. The bar was full as most people were there to watch the game, and AJ was getting a tad confused with everything.

"They're in the red." Punk said, keeping his eyes up on the TV above the bar as AJ watched him.

"Are they winning?" AJ whispered to him.

"No." Punk said as he concentrated on the game, turning around for a minute as he seen AJ looking tired whilst stirring her straw around her glass, "Hey, we can get out of here if you want. Hockey tends to distract me, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"No, it's fine." AJ nodded to him, "Explain the rules to me again." She said as he went over the rules of hockey as slow as he could.

Before he knew it, AJ was almost jumping on top of him screaming up at the TV, getting into the game just as much as the majority of guys in the bar.

She was practically sitting on his lap she was getting so anxious and he loved that she was getting so into it. She didn't have to, and maybe she was just pretending, but either way, he loved it.

"C'mon, Kane! This is bullshit." AJ banged her hand off the bar as Punk grinned. He was so focused on AJ he was barely noticing the game nor the score, "Keith is a shit defenseman." AJ folded her arms.

"Uh… don't insult my man like that." Punk shook his head, "Not cool."

"Not cool? We're losing." AJ said seriously as he smiled, "It's not ok."

"We'll make a come back, don't worry. We always do." Punk said, looking back up at the screen as AJ continued to look up, sipping on her drink and keeping her eyes up at the TV, not even noticing Alfie approaching her with a girl with him.

"April." Alfie tapped her as AJ turned around to hush whoever it was when she realised it was Alfie.

"Oh, hey." AJ smiled as Punk immediately turned around to see who she was talking to, "Phil, this is Alfie." AJ said, "Alfie this is my boyfriend, Phil." AJ introduced them immediately. She'd been wanting to introduce Punk as her boyfriend since they started dating. It felt so good.

"It's nice to meet you." Alfie said, extending his hand as Punk shook it pleasantly, "This is my wife, Chelsea." Alfie introduced the young blonde beside him, "This your local?" Alfie asked AJ as Punk paid his attention back to the TV.

"No… well, it's Phil's. He knows the owner." AJ said, "We're just here to watch the game." AJ explained.

"Us too." Chelsea smiled, "We were at the bar across the road but it was way too busy." She said, "This place is much better."

"Yeah, this place is a lot more peaceful." AJ nodded just as the bar errupted as the Hawks scored a goal, causing her to turn around as she seen Keith celebrating on the TV.

"My man." Punk clenched his fist in triumph, smiling smugly to AJ who just laughed.

"Well I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then." AJ turned back around to Alfie and his wife.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you." Alfie said, "And meeting you both." He said as Punk turned around and nodded with a small smile, watching as they both disappeared round the corner of the bar as AJ turned back around in her stool.

"What's the deal with him? Looked like he was waiting on an invite to sit with us." Punk chuckled a little.

"Maybe he was." AJ said, "Maybe we should have invited them to sit with us. Pay for a drink for them." AJ shrugged as Punk screwed his face up.

"Why?" Punk said, "Don't even know them." He shook his head.

"They're nice people." AJ tilted her head as Punk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they are." Punk said, "Do you know who is nicer though?" He asked her.

"Who? Me?" AJ grinned.

"Duncan Keith." Punk pointed to the TV as her smile faded, causing him to laugh, "A dreamy, dreamy man." He said as AJ just rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"He is dreamy." She agreed.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to say he's dreamy." Punk warned her as she just laughed and put her hands up in defense.

"Alright." She nodded with a small chuckle, "I'm really enjoying this game actually." She said with surprise, "Now that I know what is going on." She said, "You're gonna have me addicted."

"Good." Punk smiled with triumph as she leaned against him, their stools touching as she depended on him to keep her up, resting her head on his shoulder as he crooked his neck in to turn his head and kiss her on the forehead sweetly. Neither were used to being with others, both had lived very lonely lives up until now and it just seemed like everything was right, everything was perfect.

Further round the corner, Alfie and his wife Chelsea had taken a seat and Alfie had taken out his phone.

"Are you texting Cal?" Chelsea asked him, "We have to get back to the kids soon. I only paid the sitter for two hours." She said.

"I know. We'll stay for one drink and then we'll go." Alfie said, "I'm texting Cal to let him know they're dating." Alfie said as Chelsea just nodded, turning round and looking over at Punk and AJ who were leaning together, talking whilst watching the game on the TV above.

"They don't seem like trouble." Chelsea turned back to her husband.

"They aren't." Alfie said, "Well, April isn't." He said, "Cal has this obsession with Brooks. Has done for years. Trust me, I've tried to make him drop it but the man is adamant he gets something out of the guy." Alfie shook his head.

"Wasn't he the guy that got off not guilty?" Chelsea asked. Her husband worked so many cases she had lost count on who had done what and what names she remembered.

"Yeah, and it was a clean sweep from the jury. The guy didn't do anything." Alfie said, "But Cal still has his suspicions." He shook his head.

"Why can't he let it go?" Chelsea asked.

"Because one, it's Cal. Two, he really believes he can have something to throw at Phil-"

"So he's just gonna magically come up with something?" Chelsea asked, "You can't frame a guy for something he hasn't done. Even I know that." Chelsea said.

"I know that." Alfie nodded, "But Cal still has his suspicion with Phil."

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"You know I can't discuss work with you." He said as Chelsea just sat back and nodded, turning back around to look over at AJ and Punk.

"They just seem really happy. If he was proven not guilty why does Cal wanna continue to make his life a misery?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I've tried asking him to just drop it but he won't. It's like an obsession." He shook his head, "I'm trying to stay as less involved as I can." He said truthfully after sending the text through to Cal.

"You're keeping tabs on his girlfriend and updating him every five minutes. You're involved as far as getting involved goes." Chelsea said.

"It's nothing person. It's just my job." Alfie said as she just nodded, "No one is gonna get hurt." He promised her as she nodded, "You wanna go?" He asked her as she nodded, both of them getting up and heading out of the bar whilst AJ and Punk continued watching the game happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Glad you are liking it and I hope it's keeping you all intrigued. To the review that asked me if I could make the chapters longer or update quicker, I like to think my updates are pretty speedy, and I do try my best to upload a least one chapter per day/night, I have other things going on in life and I've been pretty busy this week so it's hard to find the motivation to write chapters every hour of the day. Hope you guys can be patient with me. Thanks again for the support! You all rock.**


	11. Distracted

**Distracted**

* * *

"So this is the new piece I'm working on right now." AJ said as she showed Alfie the drawing the next week in work as he sat across from her in her office, "It's a pretty simple cover I guess but sometimes those are the most effective." She said, "It's gonna have lots of colour which I'm excited about too."

"I like it." Alfie nodded with a smile, "You must have published thousands by now." He said.

"Not really." AJ shook her head, "Sometimes they don't always get picked. Sometimes people change their minds. Things can happen." She nodded, "And plus, we're all in competition here, and there are some really talented people working with this house." She said.

"I've gathered." Alfie nodded, "And you're definitely one of them." He said.

"You're really talented too." AJ smiled sweetly, having seen a few of his sketches and pitches before (they were taken from another source but she obviously didn't know that, she didn't know the FBI were on to her)

"So how long have you been with your boyfriend?" Alfie asked as AJ narrowed her eyes at him a ltitle. It was such a personal, blurted question that she never expected him to ask.

"Not long." AJ said briefly, "Why?" She wondered.

"No reason." Alfie smiled, "You look happy together. Could have sworn you'd been together for years when I seen you both last week." He said as AJ smiled, glad to hear that.

"No. We've only just started seeing one another." AJ told him briefly, not sure if she was comfortably talking about her personal life, even though she had no problem with Alfie, it wasn't like he gave off bad vibes.

"Before you know it, it'll be marriage and kids." Alfie teased playfully as AJ laughed.

"Somehow I don't think so." AJ smiled as she sorted out paper work.

"I've made you uncomfortable now, haven't I?" Alfie smiled as AJ nodded briefly as he laughed, "I'm only playing." He said, "Where do you need me today?" He asked her.

"Well I was actually thinking you could help me choose the colouring for this piece I'm working on." She said, "I don't wanna constantly give you paper work to do." She said as Alfie smiled.

"Sounds awesome." Alfie smiled. He seen no faults in this girl, she was intelligent and sweet and caring and very beautiful. Sometimes he really disliked his job because it meant good people like her got in the way and sometimes they got possibly hurt.

* * *

"Punk, I'm going for a coffee across the street, you want me to bring you back something?" Dean asked Punk in the garage as Punk stood up from being crouched down behind at the wheels of a car.

"Can you just grab me a water, man." Punk insisted.

"Sure." Dean smiled, looking across as Punk got busy again, "Hey, can I talk to you for just a minute?" He asked as Punk looked up. He was thinking about talking to Punk about AJ, since he was seeing them together so much lately. He didn't assume anything was going on, but he wanted to question it since his father had spoke to him the other week about pointing out how close they had been getting.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked, taking the small towel from the trolley beside him and wiping his hands clean.

"You've been spending some time with AJ." Dean said as Punk stiffened a little, but it didn't go noticed to Dean, "It means a lot that you're being a good friend to her." Dean said as Punk just nodded silently, "Because I know you wouldn't be so disrespectful to be doing… anything, behind me and my dad's back. And by anything, you know what I mean." Dean said as Punk looked at him, "AJ deserves a good friend."

"She does." Punk agreed, "She's your sister, baby sister, I get that, but don't you think she's capable of looking out for herself. I'm sure the decisions she makes are always the right ones, for the right reasons." Punk said, casually diverting the conversation in hopes Dean's finger wasn't pointed at him.

"April's choice in men are never good." Dean made himself clear, "Her last boyfriend cheated on her. Her high school boyfriend gave her a black eye." Dean said as Punk shook his head. He never knew that, "I'm thinking that if she has a friend like you looking out for her, maybe I don't have to baby her so much anymore."

"You don't have to baby her, regardless of me being here or not." Punk nodded, "Dean, look… I wanna be honest with you, man. I respect you, I respect you and your dad for helping me out." Punk nodded. He didn't want to stand here and lie to Dean after him questioning he and AJ's closeness. He knew it would come back to bite him in the ass eventually. Even though he knew AJ would be mad, he still felt it was necessary to tell him.

Just as Dean was awaiting what Punk was going to say, he noticed a car parked outside across from the garage and got distracted, "Hey, you see that car?" Dean asked as Punk turned around and looked across at the car which had blacked out windows, not allowing them to see anyone in it.

"What about it?" Punk asked him.

"Been there every day this week. Engine on. Just… sitting there." Dean shrugged, folding his arms as Punk turned back to him.

"It's just a car." Punk shrugged.

"I'm gonna go check it out. Wait here." Dean said. He was an aggravated character, Punk knew that, but he could only stand and wonder the wrath he'd feel once he found out about he and AJ, if this was him getting pissed about a car parking in front of the garage for the full week.

"Dean, it's probably nothing." Punk shrugged as Dean walked off across the road as Punk watched, laughing just a little as Dean knocked the car window at the drivers side, watching as the window rolled down, screwing his eyes up to look at the guy as his heart skipped a beat, looking over at a familiar face sitting in the seat.

"Hey!" Punk yelled, immediately walking out of the garage, running across the road as Cal rolled up the window and sped off almost running over Dean's feet.

"What the fuck." Dean watched as the car skidded away, "You know him?" Dean turned to him as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "What is it?"

"He's just… someone from where I used to live." Punk nodded, lost in his thought as to why Cal was coming anywhere near him.

"Well why the fuck is he just sitting outside the garage. He have the hots for you or something?" Dean chuckled whilst shaking his head.

"Something." Punk mumbled, "Here." He took money from his pocket, "I'll hold the fort whilst you're gone." He said as Dean nodded.

"Just a water, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as Dean jogged off down the street, leaving Punk walking back into the garage with confusion and worry as to why Cal was obviously keeping tabs on him.

* * *

"You know, Alfie is really interested in double dating with us. Well… I know he's married but… you know what I mean." AJ said, walking into her living room where Punk was sitting with Dodger lying beside him on the couch, scratching behind his ears as the dog sprawled across the end of the couch, "Here." She handed him a drink, "Hey, you ok?" AJ asked him, taking a seat beside him, not being able to help notice how off he had been the entire night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Punk nodded out of daze, smiling to her, "Although, Dean almost caught me out today. Caught us out." He said.

"Oh my God. How?" AJ questioned.

"He reckons we're getting close and he kept saying how good it was of me being your friend and being there for you." Punk smirked, "Uh he then said you weren't so lucky in love in the past." He looked down, "Told me about your high school boyfriend."

"Of course he did." AJ shook her head, "Dean and my dad overreacted with that." She said.

"What happened?" Punk asked her curiously.

"I was seventeen and I didn't want to have sex with him. So he punched me." AJ said as Punk shook his head.

"Scum." Punk said, "Complete scum." He muttered to himself with anger. The thought of someone harming AJ, present day or past really got his blood sizzling like he'd never felt before.

"He was just a needy little boy with a temper." AJ said, "It never even crosses my mind." She admitted truthfully, "So what else did Dean say?" She asked curiously.

"Well he just kept saying how good it was that you had a friend in me, and then he said he knew I wouldn't be disrespectful enough to be doing anything behind him or your dad's back." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shit." AJ laughed a little.

"So I was this close to telling him." Punk said, showing measurement with his thumb and forefinger, "But then… we just got distracted."

"I'd rather we told them together." AJ said, "I feel like if I'm there, they won't get aggressive or as angry." She said.

"But if you're not then I'm gonna get beaten to a pulp. Aren't I?" Punk asked.

"My dad really likes you, and so does Dean. If they know we aren't messing around I don't see what the problem is." AJ said.

"We aren't messing around." Punk said.

"I know." AJ smiled, "I'm just… I'm happy with how we are right now." She nodded, "We're not giving ourselves nosebleeds but… I really do like you." She nodded, turning into the couch to face him better, resting her elbow on the back of the couch, "I've never really felt this way about someone before."

"Me neither." Punk nodded truthfully, he always felt like he could be honest with her, but discussing Cal with her right now, and everything that went alongside that, just wasn't on his radar. He didn't want to ruin something so good right now. He felt it would be too easy for her to run away and forget he existed if that's how she felt, and he didn't want that, it gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of not seeing her again which was strange as they'd only known each other a few months.

"And you know, it takes a lot for Dodge to like someone." AJ admitted as she looked beside him at the Pitbull lying on his back, head leaning on Punk's thigh as Punk rubbed his chest, "He doesn't even like Dean."

"He loves me." Punk smiled with pride, "He needs a male figure in his life to show him the way." He said teasingly as AJ smiled. Just the thought, no matter how little it was, of him being around and having her dog excited to see him as part of the house and his life, it made her feel warm and relaxed. Even if it was just a dog.

"He really does love you." AJ smiled as Punk smiled down at the dog, "Maybe we should take him for a walk before we go to bed." She said as Dodger immediately scrambled up and jumped off the couch at hearing the word 'walk'

"Well, it looks like we don't have a choice in the matter." Punk chuckled, "Grab me my jacket and I'll get his lead on." Punk said, "C'mon, boy." Punk patted the side of his leg as he walked off to the kitchen as Dodger ran after him, causing AJ to smile. Call her crazy, but even the simplest of things like walking her dog, had always been an incredibly lonely thing for her, but now she had someone to go out with, someone who she could lean into and hold hands with. It meant a lot.

Punk got his lead on and they left the house into the dark night, heading in opposite direction of the garage and main street so they could walk a little more intimately without the fear of running into Dean or her father, not that they would anyway.

They walked down the side walk, arms linked together as Punk held Dodgers lead, talking to themselves quietly whilst a different car from earlier at the garage pulled away from outside the house once they had disappeared around the corner.


	12. Guilt Escape

**Guilt Escape**

* * *

A few months had gone by and AJ and Punk had still not told Dean or her father about them both being together. They always put it down to never finding the right time, but it didn't seem like there would be any right time to announce it at this point. Despite that hanging over their heads, they'd been having a great time together. AJ loved that feeling of having someone around all the time, going on romantic dates, having someone to hug in bed at night, even simple things like not eating dinner by herself anymore. It was such a nice change for her, and she was just crazy about Punk. Head over heels, in love. And the best part about it was Punk felt the exact same way.

"I brought Chinese food." Punk announced as he walked into her house, Dodger immediately greeting him happily as he petted the dog, "April?" Punk said, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen where Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with AJ sitting across, "Oh… hey." Punk nodded to Dean, not being able to help feel the awkward and sad tension in the room. He could only wonder if he and AJ had been caught out.

"Dad is in hospital, Phil." AJ said as Punk put the food down on the counter.

"Why what's happened?" Punk asked.

"He had a stroke." Dean said, "It was in the garage when he was closing up. He's stable right now. They think it was one of the minor strokes people can take, but they're still monitoring him closely." Dean said.

"He's alright though?" Punk asked to make sure. He knew how close AJ and Dean were to their father. He knew it'd break them both if anything were to happen to him. Jake was still a young, fit man. The time didn't seem right for him to fall ill.

"He's ok for now." Dean nodded, "They're gonna keep him in a few days just to monitor him and make sure he's ok." He said, "They suggested he was maybe doing too much." Dean shrugged.

"You look really tired." AJ sighed, sitting in a little bit of shock, reaching her hand over and rubbing Dean's hand comfortingly, "You should go get some rest. I'll visit dad in the morning, me and Phil will." AJ nodded as Dean looked over to Punk and then to the Chinese food he had brought.

"You guys have dinner without inviting me?" Dean smiled a little teasingly. As far as Dean and Jake knew, AJ and Punk were just very good, close friends, which helped Dean and Jake's conscience in a way.

"You can stay for dinner, man. There's plenty here." Punk nodded.

"No, don't worry about it." Dean stood up, "I am pretty tired." He said, "I'll get home and get some sleep." He turned back to AJ who had gone a pale white colour and looked in terrible shock, "Hey sis, don't worry. He's ok. I know it's a little scare but he's in the best place right now. And he's a tough son of a bitch." He nodded as AJ just forced a smile.

"He's just never been in hospital before with… anything wrong." AJ said.

"I know." Dean nodded, "He'll be home in no time." He assured her, standing up and giving her a warm hug of assurance before leaving out the kitchen and out of the house, leaving AJ finally getting to collapse into Punk's arms as he was there waiting.

"He'll be ok." Punk said, running his hand down the back of her head over and over again as she sobbed a little. She was obviously in shock and was frightened. He knew how much of a huge part her father played in her day-to-day life, and he knew what it felt like to lose a dad.

"What if he isn't?" AJ asked him with fear, "What if he's not ok?" She questioned sadly.

"You heard Dean. It was a minor stroke. They're keeping an eye on him and he's in the best place right now." Punk assured her whilst tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "We'll go see him first thing tomorrow morning." He nodded.

"We really need to tell him… tell both of them about us." AJ said, "We can't lie to them for any longer, and my dad deserves to know." AJ said.

"We'll tell him tomorrow." Punk nodded, "Don't worry, ok? He's tough." He nodded, leaning down and kissing her head as she collapsed back against his body. Even though they had only been dating a few months, they both knew that this was something different and special. Both had never felt this way and they were there for one another, whenever the other needed the other, they were there, just like right now. That was what a relationship was all about in her eyes, and she was so glad she had him.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had left AJ sleeping on the couch in her house to go back to his apartment and grab some spare clothes to take back over to AJ's to wear when going into the hospital to see Jake in the morning. All he'd been keeping at AJ's was spare boxers.

He walked into his already opened apartment, cursing himself for obviously not locking it properly, walking into the living room to see Cal sitting on his couch, his badge and gun sitting down beside him as he waited patiently.

"What are you doing in here?" Punk asked, "How did you get in?" He questioned. He hadn't seen Cal since a few months ago where he drove off from parked outside the garage. It had bothered him for a while as to why he was there and why he had sped off so quickly, but he had managed to brush it off after a while, now he figured he probably shouldn't have, "You've been watching me all this time, haven't you?" Punk asked him as Cal began to clap sarcastically slowly whilst sitting up.

"Well done, Phil." Cal said, "Well done."

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Punk said, "I'm trying to live my life here. I'm trying to move on and you're… you're still on my case?" Punk said.

"You know things." Cal said, "Maybe you weren't guilty. But you know things and I won't stop until I find out." He said, standing up as Punk looked across at him.

"Everything I knew, I told you." Punk said, "I wouldn't lie."

"C'mon, yes you would." Cal said, "Who is it you're protecting?" He asked.

"I'm not protecting anyone." Punk made himself clear.

"What about that hot little one you've spending your days with? Is she involved-"

"She has nothing to do with this." Punk spat angrily.

"Touchy subject, huh?" Cal said, "The only reason I'm not arresting you right now is because I haven't got the evidence. But trust me, I'll get it."

"You have no reason to arrest me." Punk spat harshly, "Why are you constantly keeping tabs on me. I'm-I'm trying to live a normal life here, I'm trying to move on and get myself together and you're not letting me do that." Punk said, "That case was almost five years ago. You need to let it go."

"I've never let a case go before." Cal said, "I always figure it out in the end and this case… this case was to rigid… I can't let it go. I can't close it until I find out who done it." Cal said.

"Well it wasn't me." Punk said.

"But you were there."

"I found that girl." Punk said, "I found her on the sidewalk and she was already dead." Punk told him.

"You're protecting someone." Cal said.

"You're deluded."

"Phil, I know you. You're troubled. Daddy was an alcoholic. Mommy remarried the rich guy with the better, well behaved kids that your mother always wanted." Cal said, "I know your record."

"My record consists of petty crime from when I was a kid." Punk rolled his eyes, "And I paid my consequences to that."

"And what about this crime?" Cal asked, "How come you were so shaken… how come you were so involved?"

"Well it's not every day you stumble across a dead girl on the street, is it? Please forgive me if I wasn't entirely thinking straight." Punk said.

"I know you're lying." Cal said, "Phil, this is my job. I see dozens of men with guilt on their face every day, and I see you with that same guilt." Cal said, "Maybe you didn't do anything. Maybe you just stumbled across her. But there's things you aren't telling me and for that, you know I can send you down." He said, "You don't just get a slap on the wrist for lying to the cops, Phil."

"I'm not lying." Punk gritted his teeth.

"But you are." Cal laughed a little, "And don't you think I'll hold back in telling that pretty little girlfriend of yours that you were in court for a murder trial." Cal said as Punk gulped, "I don't assume she'll want to be hanging around you after she finds that out." Cal smiled.

"I'm not guilty of anything." Punk said as Cal got closer to him.

"We both know you are." Cal said, "And I will stop at nothing to figure out what it is you're hiding. Do you understand me?" Cal asked, "Nothing." He said as Punk looked in his eyes firmly, watching as he pushed by him and walked out of the apartment.

Punk took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, sitting down on the edge of the couch and thinking to himself.

He thought his past was behind him. Particularly this part of his past, and he couldn't face being watched by the FBI everywhere he went, and dragging April into it with him too. The only reason being was that he did know things that the cops didn't. He did know things about the trial he didn't say, and he knew what Cal was like, he really would stop at nothing to catch him out. He felt sick to even consider it, but maybe settling here wasn't going to be a good idea after all, even if he had fallen completely in love with someone. The only main reason he came here was to avoid everything that had gone on with the trial, and avoid the bad memories.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up and realised Punk must have left her house either last night or early in the morning to go get a change of clothes. She went about her normally business and took a shower, really hoping she could have taken a shower with him which was her favourite way to shower now.

Nevertheless, she got out and got ready to go to the hospital to visit her dad, walking back downstairs, thinking about calling Punk to ask where he was when she seen a note sitting on the floor at the door as if it had been posted through.

She walked across before Dodger got the chance to eat it like he did with all the mail, and lifted up the note and opened it up.

 _April,_

 _I'm sorry I have to do this through a note but if I saw you it'd be too hard. I have to get out of here. I'm sorry I can't give you any reasonable explanation, I just can't stay here for much longer. I love you and I don't want to do this but it's better for you and for me if I leave. Tell your dad thank you for everything. I hope he is ok. I love you._

 _Phil_

AJ reread the short note about one hundred times before stumbling to the bottom stair of the staircase and sitting down on it. How could he walk out just like that? They'd had something so good going on. Something so worth fighting for and he... he just left through the night and sent her note without a valid reason? She knew it wasn't in his nature to do something like this, but maybe things were just going too well for them.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't wanna drag it all out so I'm trying to get to the core of the plot here. Don't worry he'll be back, he won't be gone for long, but I think he'll owe AJ a big explanation when he comes back… and maybe she'll owe him one too ;) Thanks for the reviews! Lots more coming. Keep all the comments coming I love hearing what you guys think. I appreciate it.**


	13. He Was Different

**He Was Different**

* * *

"I thought Phil was coming with you." Dean said as he met AJ outside the hospital, noticing she looked like she was on another planet, "AJ." Dean got her attention, "Where is Phil?"

"He uh… he left." AJ nodded strongly, looking up at him.

"What?" Dean shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"He left last night." AJ said, "I don't know where he's going or why but… he's gone." AJ said, like it didn't even bother her, deep inside she was screaming and crying up a storm, but she was trying to really keep herself together.

"Why would he-" Dean shook his head, "He just left?" Dean asked, "What about his job?"

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "I just wanna see dad. Can we go in." AJ asked him as Dean watched her and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, c'mon." Dean nodded, letting her walk in first as he then directed her to the floor their father was on. He could sense his sister was a little all over the place. He could see that Punk up and leaving had really affected her, and it made sense since they were such close friends, in his eyes it seemed. He was unsure as to why Punk would just leave without even coming to see him or his dad.

AJ walked right into the room her dad was in and gasped upon seeing him hooked up to wires and monitors. Her dad was the strongest person she knew and seeing him look so small and weak really upset her, among many other things that had gone on today. He was the man who would scare away the monsters from her bed and protect her from absolutely everything that scared her. He was always so strong for her and Dean and it was horrifying to see him struggle like this.

"Don't look so frightened. It's just a few cables." Jake humoured her with a smile, waving her over as AJ smiled with teary eyes.

"Are you ok, dad?" She asked, walking over to him and immediately swarming him with a gentle hug.

"I'm ok, princess." Jake assured her, "Just old age, I guess." He chuckled a little, "Doctor reckons I'll be home in a few days."

"Yeah and you're taking it easy." Dean told him whilst standing at the end of the bed.

"Well I have you and Phil to take care of the garage." Jake relaxed a little.

"Yeah about that." Dean nodded as AJ took a seat and looked down at the ground, "Phil's gone." Dean said as Jake immediately turned to AJ who just nodded but shrugged at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Jake turned back to Dean.

"He left last night. Left April a note." Dean shrugged, "Maybe here was just a pit stop." He said as AJ just shook her head. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to believe that for once something good… someone good had came into her life.

"But I took him in." Jake said, "Why couldn't he even at least let me know face to face?" Jake asked, "I don't like this." Jake admitted, slowly sitting up in bed.

"Don't stress about it, dad." AJ told him, "You don't need it right now. I can always help out at the garage with whatever you need." She told him.

"Wasn't he your friend?" Jake asked her, "Why would he just leave? What spooked him?"

"Nothing… I don't think." AJ sad, "Dean's probably right. He probably just made a pit stop here to collect some money." AJ shrugged.

"I liked him." Jake sighed a little.

"In the note it said he hopes you're ok." AJ nodded to her father as Jake rested his head back on the pillow.

"I didn't think he wanted to leave." Jake said.

"People come and go all the time." AJ said bluntly, "Life goes on." She said. She was trying to pretend that she could let this slide, like it never even happened, but she had spent so many months with a man she really saw a bright future with. Maybe she got too clingy or maybe she just fell for him too hard, but now it was really coming back to hurt her, so much she felt physically sick.

"Dean, can you give me a minute with your sister." Jake asked as Dean nodded, leaving the room as Jake turned to AJ, "You grew quite close to Phil, April." Jake said as AJ just nodded and looked down at the ground, "Surely you know why he left so suddenly."

"I don't." AJ said bluntly, "He didn't say why he was going." AJ shook her head, rubbing her hand on her forehead with frustration, "It's not a big deal. This was obviously just a stop off. Easy way for him to get some cash in hand and get out of here." AJ shrugged.

"You think that's why he came here?" Jake asked her as AJ just shrugged, taking her coat off as she began to feel incredibly warm.

"I don't know why he came but he's gone now." AJ said, "Dad, I wanna focus on you right now." She said, "Me and Dean will be there to take care of you, every day if we have to." She nodded, "You've always done so much for us and now it's time we repay you."

"April, it was only a minor stroke." Jake said, "I'll be ok." He assured her with a small smile.

"We'll be here anyway." AJ nodded, "I promise."

"There isn't a bad bone in your body." Jake whispered with a smile as he looked on at his daughter, "But I don't want you worrying about me. I'll be just fine." He told her, patting her hand softly as AJ just smiled, taking a deep breath and fanning her hand over her face.

"Is it really warm in here?" AJ asked her father who shook his head.

"I don't think so." Jake said.

"I think I'm gonna get a cup of water." She told her father, standing up, maybe just a little too quickly as the blood rushed to her head, the next thing she knew was she was falling down and passing out whilst her father immediately ripped off all the connected wires to his body and buzzed on the notification buzzer beside his bed for a nurse.

* * *

"W-What happened?" AJ woke up a few hours later, lying in a hospital bed, still with her clothes on, looking at Dean standing beside her with his arms folded.

"You fainted." Dean said simply, "I told them you probably hadn't ate or drank anything, and the heat in here is ridiculous too, but they insisted on running tests." Dean shrugged as AJ sighed, placing her hand over her forehead.

"Is dad ok?" AJ asked him.

"You gave him a bit of a fright." Dean nodded, "But he's ok." He said, "Your sugar levels must be really low, April. You needa start eating properly." Dean shook his head.

"I do eat properly, Dean." AJ hissed a little whilst sitting up on the bed, "Just because I don't eat ten meals a day doesn't mean that's why I fainted." AJ said, "It was probably just the heat." She said, still feeling extremely warm.

"You hate the heat." Dean nodded.

"Yeah because it makes me feel sick." AJ said just as the doctor walked through the door.

"How are you feeling, April?" She asked pleasantly with a piece of paper in front of her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I'm still a little warm, and my head hurts." AJ admitted.

"I'll go bring you a cup of water in a minute." She said, "We ran some tests just for precautionary reasons." She nodded.

"Everything all good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." The doctor nodded with a smile, "Nothing we found was alarming but… we did find something." She nodded as AJ tilted her head, "You're pregnant, April." The doctor said as AJ looked across at her like she was an alien whilst Dean almost was the one to faint this time.

"Excuse me?" AJ shook her head.

"You're pregnant." The doctor smiled, "You'll have to see your gynaecologist and your obstetrician to find out just how far along you are." She informed as AJ began to fade out from planet earth, looking at the doctor as she spoke yet not hearing anything coming out of her mouth. Everything felt like a dream. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

"How can you even be pregnant?" Dean asked, driving AJ home from the hospital who hadn't said a word for the remainder of the day. She was advised not to drive because of dizziness so Dean offered to drive her home, "You don't even have a boyfriend." Dean said.

And he was right. It looked like she didn't have a boyfriend. She felt sick again every time she thought about it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted kids and now it seemed like she'd just been pushed into this challenge… all by herself.

"April." Dean said, "Who is the dad?" He asked, not being able to help it as AJ just shook her head, "C'mon, don't tell me you don't know." Dean said, approaching AJ's house and pulling up outside, "C'mon, tell me who it is." Dean said.

"Dean, please." AJ sighed with a lump in her throat, placing her hand over her forehead as Dean watched sadly, "Please can you just stop talking about it." She whispered in a sob.

"Hey." Dean sighed, "April, you'll figure it out. You always do." Dean said.

"How do I figure out a baby, Dean?" AJ asked him forcefully, "Huh?"

"I don't know." Dean said truthfully, "If this is like a one night stand thing… I'm not gonna shout at you and give you into trouble." Dean said, "Dad might, but I won't."

"It's Phil's." AJ said, turning around to him as Dean looked at her blank faced, "We've been together since he practically just came here. And he left last night without even giving me a reason and now I… now I find out this." AJ said as Dean gripped the steering wheel increasingly tight.

"You were sleeping with him and you never thought to tell me?" Dean spat.

"Are you kidding right now?" AJ asked.

"Are _you_ kidding?" Dean countered angrily, "How-How stupid can you be, April? You've been together all this time and you never even said? Does dad know?"

"No." AJ shook her head.

"What the hell, AJ." Dean said angrily.

"I was scared of what you would have said to me, or him." AJ said.

"I would have told you to forget about him because he'd get fed up, no doubt." Dean said, "And look where we're at now." Dean said.

"He wasn't like that."

"Well where is he then?!" Dean yelled, "He's fucked off into a new life. Probably onto the next girl at this point. Can't you tell them apart?" He asked.

"He was a good guy." AJ defended.

"He could fix cars. That was about it." Dean said.

"Why are you being so hard on me right now?" AJ asked. She was already feeling scared anyway and Dean wasn't helping, "Would you rather it have been some guy I didn't even know?"

"Maybe." Dean nodded, "Because then I wouldn't have a face to think about, a face to go find and punch." Dean said, "If he comes back here, if he steps foot anywhere near you again I'll kill him." Dean said.

"It's none of your business." AJ said.

"You're my little sister." Dean said, "And he's left you in a mess. I mean… the guy was only here for half a year and look how much mess he's made. Look at the state he's left you in." Dean said as AJ just opened the car door, "April, I'm not done." Dean said as AJ slammed the door shut on him and walked up the steps to her house as Dean got out and followed her, "April, don't walk away from me!" Dean yelled, following her up the steps and into the house.

"I love him, Dean." AJ turned around to face him in the hallway by the front door, "I love him and we… we had something really good." AJ sighed with a lump in her throat, "He paid attention to me and he… he loved me." AJ cried as Dean looked across at her sadly, "And he just… he just left." AJ shrugged, "He just left like nothing happened." AJ said.

"April, look at me." Dean said, "Maybe he was a good guy. Maybe he treated you well. But maybe he didn't care enough, and maybe it was easier for him to just move on and keep going forward." Dean said.

"But why?" AJ cried like a child.

"I don't know." Dean said, "But I am fed up of seeing guys walk into your life and leaving you in this state." Dean said with anger as AJ let out an emotional, breathless sigh.

"He was different." AJ whispered, wiping her tears as more continued to fall.

"Maybe." Dean nodded, "But not different enough." Dean said as AJ looked up at him.

"What am I going to do?" AJ cried, a cry that was taking her breath away as Dean immediately pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok." Dean sighed, rubbing her back in soothing circles, trying to keep his anger at bay as he thought of Punk, and how he never thought he'd do something like this. He was still trying to process that he and AJ had been together, secretly, and he was also still trying to process that his little sister was pregnant. He couldn't imagine how AJ was feeling, but he'd be there for her, just like he always was. Just like Punk wasn't right now.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, right? Chapter 13 and she's pregnant already. Sorry if that annoys some of you but it's helping mould the plot for me a little. Things are happening quickly but just bare with me. Hope you guys are enjoying and thanks for the REVIEWS! Keep them coming.**


	14. Not Blood

**Not Blood**

* * *

"You know you're gonna need to tell dad." Dean said, still with AJ later that night as he couldn't seem to break away from her upset state. She'd gone into an emotionless stage where she just wasn't saying anything. He was trying not to be angry but he was. The fact that she and Punk had been together for months and hadn't said anything to him or his dad really annoyed him, but what annoyed him more was that Punk had just walked out of his sisters life.

"I'm not telling him whilst he's in hospital. I'll wait until he's home and he's ok." AJ told Dean as he nodded, "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. How-How can I have a baby?" AJ asked him with fear, "You're meant to have the kids first and I'm-I'm supposed to be the fun aunt who babysits at the weekend." AJ said as Dean frowned at her, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." AJ sighed.

"You gonna call Phil?" Dean asked.

"Why would I?" AJ asked him, "If I can't make him stay then what good is a baby going to do in the matter." She said, "He was obviously just stopping here for as long as it took him to get money, and then he was off." AJ shrugged, "I should have seen it coming."

"You said you loved him." Dean said.

"I do." AJ nodded, "We had such a great time."

"Yeah, and that great time has resulted in a baby, April." Dean said, "Why weren't you more careful?"

"We were." AJ said, "Please don't do this, Dean. I know I'm gonna get this conversation from dad. I really just need you to be my brother right now and not my second father." She said as Dean just nodded, "You shouldn't be mad at Punk."

"Yes I should." Dean argued lightly.

"No because he was so sweet to me, and he paid attention to me and he kept me safe." AJ said.

"He left you, AJ." Dean said, "I don't care if he kept you safe and he was sweet to you. He's gone now and you're here, pregnant with his kid." He said, "I think you should call him and let him know." Dean shrugged. He wasn't really the best with this sort of advice.

"I'm not calling him." AJ shook her head, "He had no intention to stay here so what's the point?" AJ asked him.

"So you're going to raise a baby by yourself?" Dean asked, "You work nine to five almost every day. How are you going to do that with a baby?" He asked.

"I'll just have to cut my hours." AJ said, "Tons of people have babies on their own." AJ shrugged, trying to hide the fact that she was terrified of all of this. This wasn't what she wanted but she would never consider any other options other than having the baby and keeping it.

"I know." Dean nodded, "But you deserve someone to help you." Dean shrugged.

"I have you and dad." AJ shrugged, turning to him.

"You always have us." Dean nodded, "But… we're just the uncle and the grandfather. The kid is gonna need a dad." Dean hinted.

"I'll play both parts." AJ said, "H-How hard can it be?" AJ laughed nervously as Dean watched her, "What?"

"April, I watched dad struggle to raise you on his own. You cried all through the night. The man barely even slept for a full year." Dean said, "I don't want you to struggle." He said, "Why don't you just call Punk? Maybe… Maybe he'll come back." Dean said. Despite his anger towards Punk, he believed that he deserved to know AJ was pregnant, and he deserved a chance to be a father if that's what he wanted, but AJ seemed to have made her mind up already.

"No." AJ said, "He's gone now." She whispered, "I'll do this on my own."

* * *

A week later, AJ had been to the gynaecologist to have a check-up on the baby. She was 8 weeks along and so far, the baby looked great. It still hadn't really sunk in yet. Everything had happened so fast that day with Punk leaving and then finding out she was pregnant. She missed him. She didn't want it to show but she did miss him. She missed him in her bed at night. She missed going for ice-cream at their usual spot, she missed their dates and lying into his chest on the couch. She just missed him completely.

Her father was finally home from the hospital and was insisting to everyone he was feeling great, even though everyone could see he was tired. AJ was nervous about telling him she was pregnant, but she knew that she couldn't keep it from him. No way.

"How are you feeling dad?" AJ asked as she brought him over a cup of tea in the apartment above the garage, sitting it down on the coffee table in front of him where he was sitting up on the couch. AJ had asked Dean to just stay downstairs in the garage whilst she told her father.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Jake insisted, "I want everyone to stop making a fuss." He shook his head, "Do you know Jane next door? She cooked me dinner last night and left it on the front step." Jake shook his head, "I'm not an invalid." He snapped whilst looking back at the TV.

"You did have a stroke, dad." AJ said, taking a seat across from him.

"It was minor." Jake waved his hand at her, "I barely even felt anything."

"Dean said you couldn't even walk." AJ said as Jake just rolled his eyes.

"You two talk too much." Jake said, "I'll be up and moving around by next week." Jake said with determination.

"Just take your time." AJ told him strictly, "I actually have something to tell you." She said, with her heart beating so fast she thought it might leap out of her chest.

"What?" Jake turned to her.

"Well there isn't any easy way to say this." AJ nodded, "I'm pregnant." AJ said as Jake's grip loosened on his cup of tea as he dropped the whole mug onto the carpet floor, "Dad!" AJ said loudly, "Be careful." AJ said as Jake looked across at her as if she had two heads.

AJ walked away into the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe the tea, sitting the now empty mug that was on the floor onto the coffee table whilst Jake watched her with no words managing to escape his mouth.

"April… how can you-how are you pregnant?" Jake asked her as AJ sat back down.

"Well here's the even harder part." AJ nodded, "Me and Phil… we uh… we've sort of been together for… well, since he came here." AJ said, "We didn't want to tell you or Dean because I didn't want it to be awkward for you whilst he worked here, and we also didn't know where the relationship was going." AJ said.

"It's Phil's?" Jake questioned as AJ nodded, "Is that why he left? Did you tell him you were pregnant and he left?" Jake sat up with anger.

"No. No, it's nothing like that." AJ shook her head, "He doesn't know that I'm pregnant. He left before I could tell him."

"If you were in a relationship why would he leave?" Jake asked her, not entirely sure he was taking much of this in.

"He… He never gave me a reason. Just a note telling me it was for the best if he left." AJ shrugged, "He never even said goodbye." She said sadly.

"That bastard." Jake spat, "Give me his number. I want to call him and speak to him." Jake said fiercely.

"No… no, I don't want you all to hate him. He really liked you, dad. He really appreciated everything you done for him." AJ said, "Maybe he was planning to keep moving all along." AJ shrugged, "I'm not contacting him about the baby."

"April, you have to." Jake said.

"I don't." AJ said, "He wanted to leave. So I'll let him leave and I'll get on with my life."

"April, this is a child. His child. He deserves to know."

"Maybe." AJ nodded.

"Are you going to bring this baby up by yourself?" Jake asked.

"It looks like it." AJ nodded, "I'm not gonna trap him when he never planned to stay here in the first place." AJ said.

"Were you two just messing around?" Jake asked angrily, "Don't you know how to use protection?"

"We weren't messing around." AJ made clear, "I really loved him. And I think he loved me." AJ nodded, "Well, maybe he didn't… I don't know." AJ said, "We were always careful." She assured him, "These things happen."

"I can't believe this." Jake shook his head with shock.

"I know. I know it's so fast and shocking to process. I'm still not even used to the idea yet." She admitted, "I don't know anything I'm doing. All I really have is you and Dean." She said, "But I'm having this baby. Without Phil." She nodded to him. She knew this was entirely her decision. It was her baby. Her body. Her decisions, and Jake could only respect that like Dean had, no matter if he disagreed with her.

"Did he treat you well?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." AJ whispered with a lump in her throat, "He was really sweet, and we spent so much time together. He-He was interested in my work. He even turned me into a hockey fan." She shook her head with a small smile as Jake couldn't help smile, but then his smile turned to a frown as he realised, yet again, his daughter was left heartbroken.

"We'll be here, sweetheart." Jake said, waving her over beside him as she stood up and sat beside him, "Me and your brother. We'll be here for you every step of the way." He nodded, "And we'll respect your decisions." He said as AJ smiled tearfully.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, curving into her father as he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her against him tightly.

* * *

"I want you to analyse this case study again, Alfie." Cal said as he walked into Alfie's office later that night.

"You're still on this?" Alfie asked with exhaustion, "April hasn't been at work for a week. There's no sign of Phil anywhere. Obviously he's left town."

"Which means my conversation with him spooked him, which also means that he knows something." Cal said, slamming the folder on Alfie's desk.

"Or maybe it means he knows you're on to him now and he doesn't want you breathing down his neck twenty four seven." Alfie said, "Every little thing he does doesn't signify that he's guilty of something." He said, "You could never tell you two are brothers."

"Step brothers." Cal corrected immediately, "In fact, we aren't even related. His mom married my dad, we aren't brothers." Cal spat.

"I don't care. You're making the guys life a missery when he isn't even doing anything wrong. That's not what being a cop is about, Cal. You know that." Alfie said.

"Last time I checked, Alfie. I'm your boss." Cal placed his hands on his hips, "Now, I know that Phil is covering for someone. I know that he didn't just stumble across that girl that night." Cal said.

"What if he did?" Alfie asked, "What if he did just stumble across her?" Alfie asked, "Don't you think it lives with the guy enough that he stumbled into an eighteen year old girls body one night? I bet he still has nightmares." Alfie said.

"I'll get to the bottom of it." Cal said, "With or without you helping me." Cal said, storming out of the office as Alfie sighed, sitting back on his office chair and opening up the folder Cal had put on his desk.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the cool reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Keep them coming. I also want to apologise for any grammar errors that might occur in the chapters. Sometimes I miss out on things when I'm proof reading as I'm normally writing at night and sleeping on my keyboard once I've finished a chapter. Lol. I'm also not a huge experienced writer so sometimes I will make mistakes. I'm only human. But I thank you for pointing it out to me and I'll try pay more attention to my mistakes and grammatical errors. I love constructive criticism so thank you. REVIEW and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I'll update soon. -Lauren**


	15. It's Real

**It's Real**

* * *

A month had gone by and Punk had crashed in the next town with an old friend. Not a day had gone by where he hadn't been thinking of AJ. He felt like such a dick for leaving her on the basis of a note. She deserved so much more than that, but he made the decision for both of them. He didn't want his life being stalked every minute of the day, and he also didn't want AJ's life stalked too by Cal, who really was stopping at nothing to get him to come clean.

"How much longer do you reckon you'll be here?" A blonde woman asked him as she folded up the blankets that he had been using to sleep on the couch with.

"I'm feeling the love, Renee." Punk ran his hand over his face.

"Hey, you know I love seeing you again." Renee, an old high school friend of his, blonde shoulder length hair and a bubbly personality said. She was surprised to see him at her apartment door a month ago, but she knew him extremely well, and she would never turn an old friend away.

"I'll get out your hair soon. I need to find a job first." Punk told her.

"Why'd you come here anyway?" Renee asked him curiously.

"I had no where else to go." Punk shrugged, "I went to Wicker because I knew Seth had a bar there and I knew my dad had connections where I could find work." Punk said, "But Cal is on to me again so… I don't know, I have to keep moving I guess." Punk said.

"Why is Cal back on your case?" Renee asked, "Aren't you two supposed to be brothers."

"We aren't brothers." Punk spat, "We aren't anything." He corrected her, "He's trying to get more out of me on the Bethany case." Punk shrugged.

"Still?" Renee asked, "Doesn't he have other cop duties to fulfil?" Renee shook her head.

"You'd think." Punk nodded, "But speaking friend to friend, Renee… maybe I do know some things I'm not supposed to." Punk said as Renee turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked him, taking a seat across from him, "That jury gave a clean sweep. You aren't guilty. You were never guilty. Everyone knew that." Renee said forcefully.

"I know. God, I'm not saying I done it." Punk shook his head.

"But you know who did?" Renee guessed as Punk stayed silent, "That's why you're trying to get away from Cal?"

"He's onto me." Punk said, "I thought I could just dodge around what I knew and get on with my life. It's been five years since it happened." Punk said.

"Phil, think of that little girls family." Renee sighed, "She was only eighteen. Could you imagine how… tragic that would be to go through losing such a young kid?" She said, "You can't keep things to yourself. If you know something you should report it."

"I can't." Punk shook his head, "It's complicated." He told her, "And plus, if I come out now with information, I'm going straight to jail for keeping it all this time. Cal will make sure of it." Punk said.

"What is it you're hiding?" Renee asked as Punk just shook his head, "Phil, c'mon. You know me. You know I would never tell anyone."

"I can't." Punk shook his head, "I know it's wrong. I don't sleep right. I haven't in five years." He said, "But I can't come clean now."

"You can." Renee nodded, "I need to go to work." She stood up, "It wouldn't kill you to do some chores. That can be your form of rent." She told him as he just smiled, watching her walk out of the living room to get ready for work.

He felt sick whenever he thought about it all. He thought he could just move away from his mom, go to where his dad used to live, have a life, a new start, but he knew Cal, he'd stop at nothing to put him down and he would bring everyone else that Punk loved into it. That's why he had to leave AJ. He missed her so much.

* * *

"April, I photocopied these pitches for you if-" Alfie paused as he looked over at AJ leaning over the sink at the back of her office, throwing up, "Hey, you ok?" Alfie put the papers down and rushed over to her, "Do you need anything?" He asked her as AJ just shoo'd him away with her hand.

Alfie backed up a little and gave her space before she got herself together and tried to regain composure, "That's the third time this week." Alfie said as AJ made her way back to her desk, "Are you ok?" He wondered whilst sitting down across from her desk as AJ grabbed the papers he had photocopied.

"I don't know if maybe you're too polite to say, or you're blind, or you think I've ate too many doughnuts in the past few weeks. But I'm pregnant." AJ said, "I guess I'm still really early." She looked down at her stomach. Having such a small figure, she felt like her stomach was showing a lot, even if she was just a few months gone.

"You're pregnant?" Alfie asked her with surprise as AJ just nodded casually, "Well that's… that's great news." Alfie said, "Right?" He wondered.

"Yeah." AJ smiled casually.

"You know people really tend to moan about kids. Moan about the expense, the noise, the mess… but there's no better thing in the world than being a parent." Alfie smiled to her as she looked across at him.

"What about being a single parent?" AJ asked him as he looked across at her.

"I'm sure you're more than capable." Alfie said simply, "Did-Did things not work out with Phil?" Alfie asked curiously. He hadn't gotten round to asking until now. It seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"He doesn't even know." AJ told him truthfully, "He left me the day I found out which… I don't know, maybe that's a sign that he isn't supposed to be in the picture." AJ shrugged.

"Why did he leave?" Alfie asked.

"He never said. Left me a note and told me it was for the best, for both of us." AJ shrugged. She'd grown close to Alfie. She felt like he was the first real friend she'd had. He listened to her, and he was there to give her advice. She was hoping with him being a parent also, that maybe she could get some advice from him and his wife.

"You don't think you should call him and tell him?" Alfie asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me that." AJ laughed, shaking her head as she filed away some documents, "He wanted out of here. He obviously wasn't planning to stick around. He's gone. That's it." AJ said simply.

"I know but… it's his kid." Alfie said, "It's his baby you're having. Surely you think he should know about that." Alfie said as AJ just shook her head.

"I'll be fine on my own." AJ said, "Can you go make these emails for me?" She asked to end the personal conversation, scribbling down notes on a piece of paper alongside email addresses, handing it to him as he took it from her.

"If you need someone to talk to, AJ… I'm here." Alfie nodded, "Or if it's a pregnant thing, Chelsea will be more than happy to talk to you too." He said as AJ pushed out a smile.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "I really appreciate that." She nodded, "I'm not alone. My dad and brother are being amazing." She told him.

"Good." Alfie stood up, "Good, you deserve good people around you." He nodded, leaving the office to go file some emails for her as AJ sat back on her office chair, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"You're late." AJ said as she got into the car with Dean who had picked her up from work and was late, apparently.

"I had to finish up an exhaust." Dean told her, "It's fine, the appointment isn't until another half our. We have plenty time." He told her, "How was work?" He asked, pulling back onto the road and heading for the hospital for AJ's first scan.

"I threw up again." AJ told him.

"Maybe you should tell the doctor about that." Dean said.

"It's normal." AJ shrugged, "In the first trimester anyway."

"Tri who?" Dean turned his head.

"Just drive." AJ shook her head as he smiled. She could sense in the past month that her father and Dean had both been tip toeing around her like she was the baby. They were also doing everything in their power to keep her positive and upbeat, which she appreciated, but sometimes it was just too much.

Dean and AJ got to the hospital eventually and headed to maternity to wait on AJ being called. Which didn't take long. It was all still very surreal when trying to process everything that was going on. She still had to remind herself every day that she was having a baby. She wondered if it would ever seem real.

"Is this dad?" The doctor asked Dean who shook his head immediately.

"Definitely not. Uncle." Dean stated proudly as the doctor smiled.

"My apologises then." She said, "Ok, April lift up your t-shirt for me." She said as AJ lifted up her t-shirt for the doctor to squeeze the cool gel over her stomach, "This is your first baby, isn't it, April?" The doctor reminded herself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, crooking her neck to the side as she looked up at the black and white monitor whilst the doctor ran the probe around her stomach.

"When do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dean asked curiously, his arms folded as he watched the monitor also, standing beside the bed AJ was lying up on.

"Normally around the five month mark we can tell for definite." She said as she managed to find a clear picture of the baby, and began to hear a clear steady heart beat.

"Is that the heart beat?" AJ asked as the doctor nodded with a smile, "Is everything ok?" AJ asked whilst listening to the swooshing heart beat fill the room.

"Everything sounds and looks great." The doctor smiled, "Can you see the baby?" She asked, bringing the monitor around for AJ to take a better look as she seen the baby clearly on the screen whilst Dean stood by with a smile.

It began to finally sink in once she seen the baby on the screen and she listened to the heartbeat. She had a little life to look after now. This was her baby, and she would do everything in her power to protect him or her. And even though still heartbroken, still mad, still feeing alone and broken by him, it comforted her that she did love the baby's father. Because she did. She loved and she missed him. But he was gone and she had to get on with her life. Her life with her child.

* * *

"Alf, you got any news?" Cal asked as he walked into Alfie's office later that night as Alfie looked up at him. There were certain times in his life, in his job, where he no longer wished he'd chosen this profession. He had befriended AJ. He had gained her trust. He admired her strength. And he was not about to tell Cal that she was pregnant, because he knew that would be a bonus ball for him to work with. He didn't care if it was his job. AJ was becoming a good friend.

"No. Nothing." Alfie said, "She won't say anything." He said briefly, "You got any word on where Phil has gone?" Alfie asked.

"No. So far, no idea." Cal said, "If he wants to play cat and mouse games, we can." Cal nodded, "They're my favourite. But I tell you, once I get to him, I won't leave him alone until he tells me everything he knows."

"Couldn't he report you? Surely that's some form of harassment?" Alfie said.

"I have my reasons." Cal said, "I can't help wonder if he told his ex anything." Cal said, "We still don't know a great deal about her. Maybe I'll swing by and see her one day."

"No." Alfie said almost too quickly, "Look, she's my job. Let me handle her and you just… you just stick to finding Phil." Alfie said, "She's a private girl. It's just gonna take some time." He said as Cal just nodded slowly.

"You're right." Cal nodded, "Maybe it's a bad idea if I went near her anyway. She's a beautiful girl. And you know I love to piss Phil off." He smirked.

"Don't be weird." Alfie shook his head, "The girl probably didn't ask for any of this. If you ask me, she knows nothing about this."

"Maybe she does." Cal said, "Maybe that's why they split and he left." Cal shrugged.

"I don't think so." Alfie said, "Just let me talk to her." He stalled as Cal just nodded.

"Ok. Ok, you know what to do." Cal said, leaving the office as Alfie leaned back on his chair and sighed tiredly. This was starting to get messy, and he wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	16. Go Back

**Go Back**

* * *

Five months later and Punk was still residing with Renee in her apartment whilst working at the local garage across the street, which wasn't as fun as working with Jake and Dean. He couldn't believe it had now been six months since he last seen AJ. She was the first thing he seen when he woke up, and the last thing he thought about before falling asleep. She was special, and he let her go. He didn't feel like he'd ever get over her, and not just because he was so madly in love with her, he just got the vibe that he wasn't mean to be with her.

The good news was that there hadn't been any sign of Cal around which meant he probably didn't know where he was, which was a good thing. But there were parts of him that wanted to go back and see AJ. Maybe it would be better if he just dealt with his consequences and could shift the weight off his shoulders.

"Phil, I'm not being rude." Renee began whilst walking into the living room where Punk was lying up on the couch, "But I have a date tonight, and in the case of me… I don't know, getting lucky, I'm not sure you sitting here supervising the apartment is gonna help me out." She admitted as Punk just smiled.

He couldn't have thanked Renee enough for putting him up for all this time. She was a true friend. She always had been. He had just a handful of friends from high school and it saddened him that they were all scattered in different towns now.

"I'll go to a motel for the night." Punk sat up and informed her, "Don't worry, I'm on the list for an apartment across the road. I should get it some time next week." He stood up and stretched.

"That's great." Renee smiled, "But you are miserable here." She pointed out as Punk looked across at her, "You are." Renee nodded, "You just sleep and eat and get by. Is that what you really want?" Renee asked as Punk just shrugged, "Maybe this isn't the best advice for me to give you, but if it's only you who knows about what happened to that girl that night, then maybe you can divert away around it, so Cal can't hold anything against you. It's your word against his." Renee said, "Because you seemed like you were a lot happier in Wicker for some reason." Renee told him.

"It's not something I can ignore, Renee." Punk shook his head, "And I'd be putting others in danger. Taking them down with me."

"Others like who?" Renee asked.

"I had a girlfriend." Punk said, "I was… madly in love with her, still am. And I had to leave her behind because I didn't want her getting involved. I wanna be honest with her, and if I'm honest that means she's immediately a part of this mess." Punk said.

"If you're still in love with this girl what are you doing here?" Renee asked.

"It's for the best." Punk answered.

"Says who? You?" Renee asked, "You're right. This is a mess. But this is now affecting your personal life, and you can't let that happen." She shook her head.

"So you're saying I should go back and just keep living my life, and ignore Cal?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know if there's such a thing as ignoring Cal." Renee laughed a little, "But you can at least try." She nodded.

"AJ will probably hate me." Punk sighed.

"AJ… is that the girl?" Renee asked as Punk nodded, "I can only give you advice. But I wouldn't wanna be stuck here, miserable, when just an hour away is someone who clearly made you happy."

"Yeah and an hour away also is Cal who is waiting to put me down at any given opportunity." Punk said.

"It would help me if I knew what you knew." Renee said, "I'm not saying that just because I wanna know."

"Ok, to paint the picture for you." Punk said, "I was at my dad's. We were watching the Hawks game. He'd had tone too many beers and he fell asleep." Punk nodded, "Then his phone goes so I answer it. Next thing I know I'm down beside a girls dead body, pretending I just stumbled across it." Punk said.

"So it was actually someone looking for your dad?" Renee asked as Punk nodded, "Well it's not like he's around to give you much advice."

"I know. I could have really used him at a time like this." Punk shook his head, "I told him about when it happened and he said it would blow over, which it did, and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass." Punk said.

"I think you should go back to Wicker." Renee nodded, "Not because I want rid of you but… I think you really miss it. If it's possible, you just gotta blank Cal out."

"That is a tough challenge." Punk sighed whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Either that or… you come clean and you go to prison for covering up a murder."

"I can't come clean. It's not-It's not even an option." Punk said.

* * *

Punk decided the next day that enough was enough. He couldn't spend the rest of his life waking up and thinking of a girl who he loved and freely walked away from. He wanted to see her. He wanted to be with her. He couldn't live in the next town wondering every day what she was doing.

He drove into town, using Renee's car that she'd freely given him for the day, stopping at AJ's house and walking up the steps. He knew he had some apologising to do. A lot of apologising, but he only could wish she'd hear him out.

He knocked on her door once or twice when the sound of a car door shutting made him turn around where he seen AJ standing with Dean. It took him a while to understand her. He felt a little lightheaded when he looked at her large stomach. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was heavily pregnant. He couldn't find words to speak. Everything was jumbled in his mind. He couldn't seem to add one and one together just yet. He felt like he was dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him worriedly as she noticed him look at her stomach, placing her hand over it, as if that would shield him from it. Dean bit his tongue standing behind AJ, although he really wished he could have speared Punk to the ground.

"What is..." Punk pointed to her belly, "You're… You're pregnant." Punk said as AJ looked up at him and nodded slowly, "How… when did you… you're having a baby?" Punk asked her.

"Dean, can you… go." AJ turned to her brother who just nodded. He accepted this was none of his business and backed away, getting into the car and driving off, "Why are you back?" AJ asked him.

"You're pregnant." Punk repeated again as AJ rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Yes, I'm pregnant." AJ nodded as Punk walked down the steps to get closer to her, even though he was a little hesitant, "You were gone before I could tell you." AJ said bitterly.

"It's-It's mine?" Punk asked.

"You've only been gone for a few months and I'm ready to burst here. Yes, it's yours." AJ shook her head, "Phil, why are you here? No… no, a better question. Why did you leave?" She asked.

"You're actually having a baby?" Punk asked, "M-My baby?" He asked, placing his hand on his chest. He'd never been so lost for words in his entire life.

"I can't do this." AJ shook her head with exhaustion, "I need to go sit down. My feet hurt." She told him, walking by him, struggling up the steps as Punk watched her with awe. Was she really having a baby? Their baby? Why had no one informed him about this because clearly, she was almost near the end of her pregnancy, "I'll talk to you some other time." AJ said, trying to avoid him now as much as he could.

"I don't think so." Punk walked up the steps and into the house as AJ watched him, "You didn't think… you didn't think maybe… just maybe, I had a right to know about this?" Punk asked.

"You left." AJ said, shutting the door over behind her, "You left me with a crumpled up note telling me it was for the best. No real explanation." AJ spat, "I had a right to think that you wouldn't be interested in a baby if I couldn't even keep you entertained." She said.

"I had to leave, April." Punk said, "I didn't want to. I had to."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because-" Punk began forcefully but then stopped himself, "My past was coming back to bite me here and I didn't want you finding out about it." He told her some form of truth, "That was me protecting you. This." He waved his hand up and down at her, "You keeping this from me. This is fucking ridiculous." He said, "What-What if I didn't choose to come back until a year… two years later. Would I be coming back to see my two year old kid running around?" Punk asked her, "You should have told me!" He said angrily. He couldn't believe this. He was so fixed on her not telling him that he had yet to take in that he was going to be a father. Very soon it seemed like.

"You walked out so I was fine doing this on my own." AJ told him, "I was going to have the baby by myself because you chose to walk. That's on you, not me."

"I wouldn't have left if I knew this." Punk said.

"Oh, so I'm not enough, but a baby is?" AJ asked him.

"No, that's not what I mean. It's different circumstances." Punk told her, "I left because I didn't want you getting brought into things. It was better for us. But… I wouldn't have left if you needed me here. If I knew you were pregnant." Punk said.

"Why did you come back anyway?" AJ asked him.

"Because I missed you." Punk said, "Because it felt wrong for me not to be around you anymore." Punk said as she looked down at the ground.

She was surprised he was here, but a part of her sighed with relief when she seen him. But she wasn't going to be made to feel guilty for not telling him about the baby when he had walked away from their relationship.

"You could have told me why you were leaving. You could have came to me. You could have spoke to me face to face. You could have explained it was for the best and that maybe one day you would come back." AJ nodded, "But you didn't. You just posted a note through the letterbox and left through the night." AJ said, "And I needed you. My dad was in hospital and I needed you." She sighed tearfully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Punk said sincerely, "I am. I didn't want to leave."

"Then why did you?" AJ questioned, "You're back now. For whatever reason you left for, obviously wasn't that big of a deal."

"It made sense to leave at the time." Punk told her, "I was doing it for you. For the both of us." Punk said, "I thought you'd be able to move on-"

"Move on?" AJ asked him, "Move on from someone I really loved and cared about. Someone who made me feel like… I could just be me. Someone I wanted to be with to keep me safe? Someone whose baby was inside of me? You wanted me to move on from that?" AJ asked him, "You're a fool."

"Maybe." Punk nodded "But you were wrong to keep this from me. What? What did you think I would just ignore the fact you were pregnant with my kid. Is that the kind of guy you take me for?" He asked her.

"I don't know what I take you for." AJ said, "I feel like I can't figure you out now. I thought I knew you so well and then you just left. As if someone made you. As if you didn't even want to but you did anyway." She said.

"Maybe someone did." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him, watching as her front door swung opened and it looked like Dean was trying to hold Jake back.

"You have some nerve showing up here!" Jake yelled.

"Dad, this is none of your business." AJ said, "Just go home, both of you." She said.

"C'mon dad." Dean encouraged.

"No. No I wanna speak to him." Jake shrugged out of Dean's grip, stepping in front of AJ and looking at Punk who was taller than him, but that didn't scare him. Nothing did, "You not only walked out on my daughter. You walked out on a job. That I gave you out of the kindness of my heart." Jake spat as Punk stood silently.

"I left for the right reasons." Punk said, "This has nothing to do with you two. This is between me and April." He said, "I'm assuming you both encouraged her to not tell me she was having a baby?" Punk asked them.

"Hey, man. We tried to convince her to tell you." Dean butted in.

"I'm glad we didn't push her into telling you." Jake said, "They would have been better on their own anyway."

"Why are you getting bitter with me?" Punk asked him angrily.

"Because sleeping with my daughter behind my back. That's not ok." Jake shook his head, "But I could deal with it." He nodded, "Getting my daughter pregnant and then leaving her with no explanation. That's not fucking ok, son." Jake spat.

"Again, this is none of your business." Punk said.

"What do you mean?" Jake spat angrily, "This is my daughter. I took you in like you were one of my own. I thought you were April's friend." Jake said.

"Me and April are gonna work this out." Punk told him, "On our own." He made himself clear.

"No." AJ squeaked from behind her father who had stepped back a little, "No, I don't want to work it out." AJ shook her head, "I'm doing this on my own."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"You should just accept her wishes." Dean said.

"You should just get to fuck, because this has nothing to do with you." Punk turned to Dean.

"What did you just say to me?" Dean asked angrily whilst getting in Punk's face as Punk pushed back.

"Stop it." AJ pleaded, getting in between them, "Just stop it." She asked desperately, "I want all of you to go. All of you." She turned to Punk who looked down at her.

"You can't keep my kid from me, April." Punk said.

"I need time to think." AJ said, "Please, I just want you all to go." She asked. She was tired and she was fed up of all the bickering and fighting already. She wanted to be alone.

"Ok." Punk nodded, respecting her wishes, but he wasn't backing down. This was still a crazy shock, and so much information had still not processed in his brain yet.

"April, you know where we are, sweetheart." Jake told his daughter, turning and leaving the house with Dean as Punk watched them. He realised now that maybe there wouldn't be relationship between them anymore. He didn't have Jake's respect anymore, and he hated that.

"April." Punk said softly, "I can't tell you why I left because it's just going to bring you into something that I don't want." Punk said, "But please believe me when I say, I done it for good reasons." He nodded to her.

"You're hiding something from me then?" AJ asked him as he stayed silent, "I won't be with someone who is lying to me."

"What about if I'm keeping it from you to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" AJ yelled angrily as she suddenly gripped her stomach, feeling a sharp pain up her abdomen, moaning in pain as Punk quickly rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Something… Something doesn't feel right." AJ said with fear as Punk panicked by her side. He felt like he'd just been thrown into this. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea how far along she was, if there was any complications, what to say or do if there was something paining her. He felt useless, but not useless enough to realise that this was his baby, and this was a girl he loved and cared about, no matter what she felt for him now.

"Ok, let's go to the hospital." Punk told her, "I'll call your dad on the way." Punk said as she nodded, it killing her to do so, but grabbing onto his arm as he helped her out of the house.


	17. Life Won't Be The Same

**Life Won't Be The Same**

* * *

"What's happening? Is something wrong with the baby?" AJ asked worriedly whilst lying up in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines as it made it more realistic to her. She was only just a week away from her due date but she was still worried and not sure if she was actually ready for this.

"It's ok. Everything is gonna be ok." Punk tried to calm her, being just as scared as she was, if not even more scared.

"April, the baby is upside down." The doctor said, "Now if the baby doesn't turn on it's own as your labour progresses, I'd like to do a C section to get the baby out as quickly as possible. Ok?" She said as AJ just nodded with fear, "Don't look so scared, stay calm, focus on your breathing." She encouraged with a warm smile, "Now on your files it says you don't want the epidural." She said whilst looking across at AJ who nodded.

"I don't know want any drugs." AJ said, "I-I have this all planned." She said with assurance to not only herself but to Punk. She knew what she was doing and she wanted him to know that she would have been fine doing this on her own too. That didn't mean she wasn't thankful he was here.

"I'll ask you again as time goes by." The doctor smiled a little, "You might want to take it eventually." She nodded, "Keep doing what you're doing ok?" She smiled, walking out of the room as AJ grunted, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Why was she smiling?" AJ asked Punk, "Stupid bitch." She said angrily as Punk looked down at her, "Did you call my dad?"

"No. I can go out and-"

"No, don't call them." AJ shook her head, "It should be-It should be you in here with me." She nodded.

"AJ, I have no idea what I'm doing here." Punk shook his head. He'd literally just got back and stepped right into a hospital where his ex girlfriend was about to give birth to their baby. He was still trying to process it all.

"Neither do I." AJ gasped with a small laugh, "Maybe… Maybe I should have told you about it. But I was-I was hurt." She said breathlessly, trying to bide her contractions with her breathing, "I was hurt that you left and I… I thought you didn't want me anymore." AJ shook her head.

"Hey." Punk sat on the edge of the bed, "I never stopped wanting you. Never." Punk made clear, "The reason I came back was because every day I was waking up and the first thing I wanted to see was your face." He said.

"But you can't-You can't hide things from me." AJ shook her head, "I won't… I won't be with someone who lies to me." She said, "Fuck, give me the… give me the gas and air." She pointed as Punk took the hose and handed it to her as she took in some gas and air.

"I'm only lying because the truth is gonna hurt." Punk said.

"I can handle it." AJ said, "I'm not a baby. I'm having a baby. Ok, I can't-I can't be a baby. You can't treat me like one." AJ said as Punk just nodded, beginning to see the gas and air go to her head a little, "Now you-you done this to me." She pointed to her stomach, "So you're gonna stay and help me because I am terrified and I have no idea what I'm meant to do."

"I have no idea either but I'm gonna stay here. I'm gonna be here for you." Punk nodded, "And we'll-we'll work it out. Won't we?" Punk asked her.

"No… no I don't wanna work out right now." AJ shook her head, "I'm having a baby right now. I can't work out." She said as Punk shook his head with a small smile.

"Take it easy on the gas and air, yeah?" Punk asked her as in response she took another inhale.

"I'm not-I'm not taking any drugs so… this is all I have." AJ said in a daze as she rested her head back on her pillow, "And this is really sore." She cried a little as Punk sighed.

"I wish I could take the pain for you." Punk told her truthfully.

"I wish you could to." AJ moaned, holding her stomach through another contraction, grabbing his hand as default as she crushed his tattoo'd fingers in her hand as tight as she could as Punk bit his tongue. He knew a squeezed hand was nothing compared to what she was going through right now.

"I should call your dad and brother." Punk nodded once AJ got through the contraction and prepared for the next one, "They need to know you're in labour at least."

"Ok." AJ agreed, "Ok, call them." AJ nodded, "But please hurry back." AJ begged as he nodded and quickly left the room as she puffed on the gas and air again. She hated that she needed him right now, but she did. She really needed him like never before. She was sure she would have gotten through it without him too, but having him here really made the world of difference. Even though she was still completely terrified.

Punk found himself pacing the hospital corridors as he tried to call Dean and Jake. He finally got through to Dean and told him what was going on. He mentioned that he was with AJ and that he'd keep them updated with everything. Dean put up a fight at first and said he was coming down to take his place, but Punk shot him down immediately and reminded him that this was his child. Not just AJ's. After hearing silence through the line after that, Dean asked to be kept updated and they hung up.

By the time Punk got back to the delivery room, the doctor was examining AJ and had good news that the baby had turned around, and that AJ was ready to go to delivery which if he wasn't terrified before, he was absolutely petrified now.

* * *

"We should be there. He shouldn't be there." Dean paced in the garage with Jake, "He's just came back today and he's gonna… he's gonna pretend like nothing happened? Like he never left to begin with?"

"It's his kid. You can't argue against it." Jake said, sitting on the step at the side of the garage where the stairs led up to the apartment, "I just hope the baby and April will be ok." He said with worry, his phone sitting beside him as he stared at it.

"Aren't you annoyed that he's there with her right now and we're not?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean. Your sister is having a baby right now. Phil is the father and he has a right to be there. Even if we don't agree with it. Just let them be and hope that they're both healthy." Jake said rather angrily and concentrated.

"You're just gonna accept it, aren't you?" Dean asked, "He's gonna just waltz on back in here. You'll give him his job back. April will open her legs back up for him. Everything will be all fine and dandy."

"Watch your mouth." Jake warned.

"What? It's true." Dean shrugged, "AJ was doing fine on her own. She was going to have the baby and she was going to be amazing raising it by herself." Dean said, "He's just gonna come back and mess it all up."

"It's his child. He deserves a chance. It's April's decision. Not yours."

"You wanted to punch him earlier." Dean shook his head, "Now you wanna play happy family's with him?"

"I was angry and I wanted him to know that what he done wasn't right. Leaving his job behind with no notice, leaving April. But if he's serious and he wants to redeem himself he deserves a chance. April did keep the baby from him. Which I told you wasn't right from the beginning. Maybe if she contacted him he would have came straight back. We don't know." Jake shrugged, "This is about your sister and what she wants for her baby. We have to respect it."

"What happens next time he ups and leaves again? Leaving her with just a note?" Dean asked, "What if it's in his nature to just run and come back and run and come back?" Dean said.

"It's not." Jake said.

"Oh, because you know him so well?" Dean asked.

"Dean, what is your problem, son?" Jake stood up, "Your sister is giving birth right now. This should be a good time for us all. A new member to the family. And you're bringing a bad atmosphere to the full thing." Jake said, "What happens between Phil and April, is their business and not ours. I've said and shared my feelings with Phil." Jake said, "Now I'm gonna focus more on my daughter and my new grandchild."

"Whatever." Dean shook his head, "You're just gonna welcome him back in with open arms anyway. Pretend like nothing even happened. Pretend he never broke AJ's heart." Dean said, walking out of the garage, kicking a trash can on his way out as Jake shook his head and sat back down on the step whilst holding his phone in his hand.

* * *

"One more push, April." The doctor encouraged in the delivery room as AJ sat up, clutching onto Punk who was beside her. It had been a difficult and long labour but it was finally minutes away from being over. She really needed Punk by her side to encourage her. She was exhausted and in pain and without him she felt like she would have given up.

"C'mon, babe. Last push." Punk kissed the temple of her head. He'd never seen a woman so strong. He'd never seen anyone so strong as a matter of fact. He was blown away and he bowed down completely to her. He was so focused on AJ and how amazing she was that sometimes he had to remind himself throughout that this was his child being born. It was all happening so fast yet it seemed like it was in slow motion at the same time.

"I can't do it." AJ moaned with defeat, about to fall back down against the bed when Punk kept her up.

"Hey, you can." Punk said, "I know you can." He said as she was gasping and panting, her hair gone damp that he had been continuously tucking behind her ears, "Just one last push and that's it." Punk told her.

"April, I need you to push for me, sweetheart." The doctor said as AJ sat up, giving one final agonizing push that shattered the room as she crushed Punk's hand and gave it all she could, falling back on the bed once the baby was out and the sound of a whaling cry was echoing through the room.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." The doctor smiled whilst passing the screaming baby girl to another doctor who took her away to clean her up as AJ smiled to herself tiredly, turning her head to look at Punk who had gone a funny white, grey colour, but was smiling and looking over to the corner where the baby was.

"It's a girl." Punk smiled down to her, "You did it, April." He said as she smiled up at him. She was worn out and could barely gather strength to sit up properly, but she did and watched as the doctor walked over with the baby girl whose cries had now turned silent.

"She's a lovely little bundle." The doctor smiled, placing the baby girl in AJ's tired arms as Punk watched, getting a good look at his daughter and smiling with joy. Who knew he needed something so much when he'd only found out about it a few hours ago?

AJ looked down at the baby girl, 6lbs and 9oz, skin like her eyes and eyes like her fathers. In that moment she'd never been so in love before. She was perfect and beautiful and although been here for just a few minutes, life wouldn't seem the same without her now.

"She's beautiful." Punk said as he stared at the baby who was looking up at AJ. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most perfect baby in the world.

"She is." AJ smiled with joy as she looked down at the baby. She had imagined the birth so many times over the course of the months, and nothing could compare to having Punk with her. He'd came at the right time. She liked to think the baby heard his voice and immediately had to come and meet him. She'd do the same too.

Punk sat down on the edge of the bed beside AJ, curving his neck around to get a closer look at the baby girl, "Is it just me or is she the most perfect baby in the world?" Punk asked as the doctors smiled to one another whilst giving them both a minute to say hello to the baby.

"She is. She's perfect." AJ nodded, it almost taking her breath away. She found it amazing yet terrifying at how much she loved her baby.

"You were amazing." Punk whispered to AJ who looked up at him with a small smile.

"So were you." AJ replied.

"I didn't do anything." Punk laughed a little.

"You're here." AJ said, "That's all I needed." She nodded, "Thank you for being here."

"I'm always going to be here." Punk told her, "That's a promise, April." He said, "I love you. I never should have left." He said as AJ just nodded to him in signal for him to come closer.

Getting the gist Punk leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips. Maybe it was the adrenalin, the awe, the excitement of everything that had just happened. Maybe it was because they had created a little life that was now in the world and depending on them both, or maybe they just loved each other, as simple as that. But they still had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Later that night after AJ was stitched for a tear she had received and had been helped into some new pyjamas, she fell asleep immediately in the room they were in. She was exhausted and could no longer keep her eyes open. It had been a long day and knowing that her baby girl was healthy and happy and safe really eased her to sleep.

Punk refused to leave and stayed sitting on the seat beside AJ's bed where their baby girl was sleeping in her bassinet. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was growing an unhealthy obsession with just sitting, staring at her for as long as he could get away with. He couldn't believe she was his and believe it or not she did actually have some of his traits. She had his eyes and his smile, his colour of dark wispy hair which she only had a handful of strands of. She had AJ's gorgeous skin and her adorable little button nose. She was their girl for sure, and she was absolutely perfect.

He looked up from her when he heard the door open, watching as Jake walked through the door with a gift bag and a card, shutting the door over quietly once he had noticed AJ was asleep.

Punk had called him as soon as he got a chance to tell him it was a girl and that visiting would be opened later on. He expected Dean to be with him but he couldn't see him.

"Is she asleep?" Jake asked quietly as Punk nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, their both out cold." Punk smiled as Jake nodded, making his way over to the bassinet and smiling at the little angel wrapped up and fast asleep.

"Oh my, she's breathtaking." Jake said, "A little angel." He cooed.

"It's hard to take my eyes from her." Punk admitted, "I still can't believe it." He said truthfully. For the sake of the baby and AJ, both Punk and Jake were putting their differences aside. For the time being anyway.

"How is April?" Jake asked, looking up at his sleeping daughter who looked comfortable and peaceful which was good.

"She's great. She was amazing." Punk nodded as Jake smiled.

"I knew she would be." Jake said proudly, "I was convinced it was a boy, you know." Jake said as he continued to hover over the bassinet, looking at the baby.

"I didn't even get time to think about the sex." Punk laughed as Jake smiled and looked up at him.

"She should have told you." Jake nodded, "I said to her you had rights but she was so heartbroken you'd left. I think she thought that if you didn't want her, you wouldn't want the baby." Jake said.

"I never stopped wanting her." Punk said, "I've always wanted her. I have explaining to do. I know that." Punk said, "Maybe I understand why she never told me. I'm here now." Punk nodded.

"You are." Jake said, "That's all that matters." He said, "Have you named her yet?" He asked, so caught up in his granddaughter already.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "April told me she had names ready so I don't think I had a choice in the matter." Punk laughed a little, lifting the birth certificate from the stand beside the bed and passing it to Jake who took it and immediately read it.

"Blair Dean Brooks." Jake smiled as he read the certificate, "Dean will be thrilled." Jake smiled.

"Speaking of. Where is he?" Punk asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. He won't answer his phone." Jake shrugged, "Hello sunshine." He smiled as he seen Blair begin to open her eyes, looking up at Punk who was smiling down at her too, "I don't want to be barking down your throat right now, but… there will come a point where I want to talk to you." Jake nodded, "I'm sure having this little girl wasn't your intention. I know it's not just on you. Takes two to tango." He nodded, looking over at AJ who was fast asleep, "But she's here now and you can't run off and leave a note and think that's acceptable. Not now." Jake shook his head.

"I'm not leaving again. I would never have left if I knew April was pregnant."

"Was my daughter not enough for you? Is that what you're saying?" Jake asked.

"That's not what I'm saying." Punk said, "I love April. I love her… like, crazy love her." Punk said, "I'd throw myself off a skyscraper building for her if it meant keeping her and… and now Blair, safe." Punk said, "There's just some things we have to talk about for her to understand why I left, and we'll talk about it, and we'll work it out." Punk said as Jake just nodded, feeling confident that Punk would be able to fulfil duty as a good father and also be there for AJ. He never doubted him in that category but he was a little weary.

"You want your job back then?" Jake asked him casually.

"I didn't think you'd want me back." Punk admitted, surprised by the offer.

"You gotta support a family now." Jake said, "And plus, you're a good worker." Jake said, "I want my granddaughter growing up in the garage just like AJ and Dean did." He said as Punk smiled.

"yeah, ok. I'll take my job back." Punk smiled, "Thanks." He said gratefully as Jake just nodded.

"Now… since she's awake. Can I..." Jake gestured his arms to the bassinet as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Punk smiled, watching as Jake scooped up Blair in his arms.

"It's been a while since I've held one of these." Jake admitted as he cradled Blair in his arms, "She's perfect." He smiled whilst cradling her sweetly into him. He was a proud grandfather for sure.

"Yeah, she is." Punk smiled. He couldn't wrap his head around how something that happened so quick and sudden for him, had made all the sense in the world. He couldn't imagine his life ever being the same now without Blair in it. He loved her and he loved AJ.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't get too excited folks. We've still got a long road ahead. More on Punk's past. AJ and Punk fit into parenthood. Will Punk come clean to AJ? Will they manage to pick up where they left off? What is Cal and Alfie up to? Will Dean be able to let Punk back into AJ's life? And soon… we will find out who Punk is protecting and what happened that night. The happily ever after isn't here just yet. Lol. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	18. On My Mind

**On My Mind**

* * *

"How long have I been sleeping for?" AJ questioned, waking up through night as Punk was sitting on the armchair by her bed dozing on and off, his legs draped over the arm of the chair and his neck crooked into the back of it.

"Uh..." Punk checked his phone, "Like… seven hours." Punk shrugged.

"Oh my God. I've slept so long." AJ said as Punk shook his head.

"April, a human just exited you. You're allowed to sleep." He said.

"Is she ok? Where is she? Why isn't she in the room?" AJ questioned as she seen the bassinet was no longer beside her.

"They took her to the nursery to let you get some sleep. They didn't want her to wake you." Punk said, "Said they'll bring her round in the morning." He sat up, cracking his neck from side to side as AJ noticed the card sitting on the side table, taking it off the stand and reading that it was from her father.

"My dad came to see her?" AJ questioned, "I must have really been sleeping." She admitted. Normally she was quite a light sleeper.

"Yeah. He came with some gifts and a card." Punk nodded, "And he got to hold her too." Punk said.

"Did you both behave?" AJ questioned, propping herself up a little. She was still exhausted but woken up for sure.

"We were fine." Punk assured her, "He even asked me if I wanted my job back." Punk smiled.

"That's great." AJ smiled to him, "But hey… I don't know what's gonna happen with us." AJ admitted as Punk looked across at her.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Well you've just came back. We still have lots to go over." She said, "I don't wanna be those parents that stuck together for their kid and end up not happy." She said, "If you aren't happy with me, if you left because you didn't want me, you have to tell me so we can arrange a schedule with the baby. So we can both see her." AJ nodded.

"Hey, there is nothing I want more than you." Punk said, "I never left because I didn't want you. April, believe me. I want you. For the past five months I have wanted you every second of every day." He told her, not sure how much more he could emphasise, "I love you and you… you were the greatest thing that happened to me." He said.

"Why'd you leave then, Phil?" AJ asked. She just couldn't understand, "What was more important than us that you had to leave?" AJ asked him.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Ok." He repeated quietly and shuffled the arm chair closer to her bed, "I'm gonna go over some things with you." Punk nodded, "Because I love you and I trust you." Punk said, "And if what you hear, you don't like, then I don't blame you but please… please don't judge me on the basis of what I'm saying." He said as AJ just nodded.

"What is it? It can't be that bad?" AJ laughed a little.

"I was trialled for murder five years ago." Punk said as AJ's smile faded and she looked across at him like he was headless, "Before I go on, I'm not a murderer, don't get scared." He told her, "I'm at my dad's watching the Hawks game. He's had one too many. He falls asleep." Punk told her, "So I clear up the empty cans and get ready to leave when I see his phone ring." Punk said, "I answer it. It's an old friend. They tell me they've got into a bit of trouble, they need my dad's help. I tell them he's unconscious, so they ask for me." Punk said as AJ just nodded, trying to follow along, "I go to where the guy on the phone is telling me and I come across a girls body." Punk said as AJ looked in horror.

"D-Dead?" AJ asked.

"She's dead. She's eighteen. She's a young girl. I feel sick." Punk nodded to her, "The guy who called me panics. Doesn't know what to do-"

"Who was it? Did he kill her purposely?" AJ questioned.

"It's taking a lot for me to tell you this. I can't tell you who it was because I feel like there's gonna be a weight on your shoulders that you don't need." Punk said, "Plus… you-you don't know them." Punk shrugged as AJ just nodded slowly, "Anyway, my step brother, if you'd even call him that, Cal… he's a cop and he was overseeing the case and right to this very day he is still trying to put all of the fault on me." Punk said, "I left here because I realised he had been watching me. He had been keeping tabs on me. Tabs on us. And I didn't want that for you." Punk said, "So I left."

"So you… covered up a murder?" AJ questioned, "An eighteen year old girl was murdered and you covered it up?" She asked with horror.

"It's not how it sounds. I done the right thing that night. Trust me." Punk said.

"How does your step brother know that you're hiding stuff?" AJ asked.

"He just… has a fucking nose for these types of things. He's always hated me. Once he found out I was involved with this case he's been non stop trying to put me down ever since. When I moved here I thought it'd be a clean start, and then who fucking shows up six months in." Punk shook his head.

"So the person who killed that poor little girl is still out there walking free?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded as AJ shook her head.

"That isn't right, Phil." AJ said, "What if you do come clean and you go to the cops. Doesn't that mean you'd get punished for keeping evidence?" AJ asked.

"Most likely." Punk nodded, "I'd be lucky to get off with a fine but I'd imagine I'd serve a sentence." Punk nodded as AJ's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"How can you be so sure you done the right thing?" AJ questioned.

"Because I did." Punk said, "My dad would have done the same. That's who the person wanted in the first place anyway." He said, "I done the right thing for the right reasons for the right people." Punk said, "Do you get it now? Why I left?" He asked.

"I get it." AJ nodded, "I didn't think it was as deep as this." AJ admitted truthfully, "You still could have explained this to me in the first place before you took off." She told him.

"I was scared of what you might think of me." Punk said.

"I think it's a lot of guilt to carry around every day. Even if you didn't do anything you still covered up something." AJ said, "Which is wrong."

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know but… I'm convinced that I can throw a restraining order up against Cal. No one knows what I know apart from me and you, and an old friend I crashed with when I left." Punk said, "If I can convince the cops that he's harassing me for no reason, I can put the restraining order up." He said as AJ rolled her head back on the pillow tiredly.

"This is a lot to take in at 3am." She admitted truthfully, "You're covering up a murder, Phil." She looked at him, "Won't that haunt you if you don't ever come clean."

"No. It won't." Punk said, "I can deal with it. I never ever wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to have to live with it but… you deserve to know." Punk nodded.

"How can you be so sure you done the right thing when that girl's family is out there with no justice." AJ said, "We have a daughter now. What if that was her?" AJ questioned sadly, "Wouldn't you want justice?"

"I'm not thinking about that." Punk shook his head a little angry that she would compare that, "I'm convinced I done the right thing. Maybe to every other person in the world it wasn't. But I feel like I did." Punk said, "I know it's gonna take you a while to wrap your head around it. I guess we haven't been good to each other in terms of telling the truth and opening up." Punk said, "I'm still trying to process the fact I have a daughter." Punk said, which sounded crazy when he said it.

"I think having a daughter and covering up a murder are two completely different things, Phil." AJ said.

"I know. I know they are." Punk agreed, "But I need you on my side." Punk said, "I love you and I… I never wanted to leave. I was having the best time of my life with you." He said, "It was just… our own little world." Punk said, "I know it wasn't for long but you know me, April." He said as she nodded. She did know him. She knew he was gentle and sweet and loving and never capable of anything evil. But it was hard for her to understand all of this. All of his past.

"How was she killed? The girl?" AJ questioned.

"Hit by a car. Impact to her head killed her." Punk said, "That's why I so easily got proven not guilty because of her injuries and… she was just lying at the side of the road." Punk said, "I was told to have just found her but of course Cal cuffed me and arrested me right away." Punk shook his head, "The death was an accident. So I guess it wasn't really murder. Not intentional anyway."

"If it was an accident then… why was it such a big deal for you to come cover it up?" AJ questioned.

"It just was." Punk said, "Just… don't get too caught up in it all, ok? You know what's going on now." Punk sad, "I'm gonna get Cal off my case and we're gonna… we're gonna take our daughter home and we're gonna build a life for her." Punk promised her.

"It's gonna take some time." AJ nodded. She liked that he was so for trying at this, and she loved he wanted to be involved with Blair. She also respected and appreciated his honesty, as much as she didn't like it nor could understand it, but… she didn't want to dive head first into it all and stun herself.

"I know it'll take some time." Punk nodded.

"I'm gonna be constantly worried that… that you're gonna get found out." AJ said. She felt bad for understanding him and for accepting what he had done, but… it wasn't in his nature to do something cruel. What he done was obviously for the right reasons. Justifiable. And she could only accept that.

"No, I don't want you to worry." Punk said, "It's my word against Cal's." Punk assured her, "He has nothing on me. He just thinks he'll be able to keep pushing until he gets something out of me and it's not gonna happen." Punk shook his head, "You don't have to worry." Punk promised her, taking her hand as she let him and held on.

"Promise me we'll always be honest with one another." AJ asked him, "You could have prevented a lot of tears I cried if you had told me all of this before." AJ said, "I wouldn't have ran then, just like I'm not running now. I love you and… I trust that whatever you done, you done it for someone you loved or someone you cared about. You done it for the right reasons." AJ nodded, "I might not agree with it all but I can accept it."

"Look, babe I'm sorry I made you upset but… in my mind, I was always coming back to you. Hell, I couldn't stay away." He said as she smiled a little, "I done what I done back then because it felt right on my behalf. It's what my dad would have done. It's what my brain told me to do." Punk nodded, "I know it's a lot to wrap your head around. But I love you and I want us to make a go of it again, with Blair… and not just because she's here, but because I love you and I wanted to be with you before we had her. I wanted you since the minute I shook your hand in your dad's garage." He said as she smiled.

"We'll make a go of it." AJ assured him, "I just want us to take one step a time. I know it's a shock to you still but… believe it or not I'm still not sure how to be the perfect parent."

"I don't think there is such a thing." Punk admitted, "But we'll be the best we can." He nodded as she smiled, watching as he leaned over for her lips as she kissed him sweetly and passionately.

It was an awful lot to process and understand, but she trusted him and she believed in his logics. He was a smart man and a man who really cared and loved, even if he didn't seem like it. She believed he done what he thought was best and even if it seemed in such drastic circumstances, she still loved him anyway, and they were still going to raise their baby girl together.

Just as they were enjoying their passionate kiss, Punk really getting to kiss her and run his hands through her hair, having really missed her lips, feeling better now that he had told her and that she had loyally accepted what he'd done, Dean walked in through the door, breaking up their kiss as the looked over at him. Dean had came at 3am because he thought Punk would have been gone, but of course he was here kissing his sisters face off.

"Hey." AJ smiled quietly as Punk stumbled back and stood up.

"Hi." Dean smiled to her and only her, "Congratulations." He nodded, "Both of you." He turned to Punk as much as it pained him to do so, "I uh… I don't have a card or present yet, she's early so..." He shrugged as AJ just smiled, "But I did bring you a doughnut." He said, lifting the brown paper bag and walking over to her, placing the bag on the stand beside her bed and leaning into her to give her a big hug.

Once breaking away from the hug, he was eager to find out where his niece was.

"So where is she?" Dean asked.

"She's in the nursery just down the hall." AJ said, "Nurses wanted me to get some sleep and were scared incase she'd wake me." AJ said, "Phil, why don't you go take Dean to see her." AJ turned to Punk deliberately as Punk looked across at Dean who looked back.

"Ok." Punk nodded, looking over at Dean who nodded I acceptance and followed him out of the room as AJ rolled her head back on the pillow and sighed exhaustedly once they had left. She didn't know how long she'd last with what Punk had just told her, on her conscience, even though she was trying her hardest to understand and accept it.

* * *

 **A/N: So he came clean but will AJ be able to deal with it? I don't want you guys to think that she's just accepted it and they'll move on. There's lots more to come so stay tuned and keep the reviews coming! Who is Punk protecting? Will he get a restraining order for Cal? How will AJ and Punk fit into mom and dad life? Will Dean and Punk be able to get set back on track. All of that and more coming. REVIEW!**


	19. Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry

**Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry**

* * *

"Which one is she?" Dean asked, standing outside the nursery behind the glass window where some babies were, "Wait, let me guess." Dean said as he looked at all the babies, "Ok, she's either the one sleeping in the corner over there." He pointed, "Or the one crying in between to the two boys." He pointed as Punk smiled.

"Thankfully." Punk began, "She's sleeping in the corner." Punk nodded, "How can you tell?"

"Looks like April. Same skin." Dean said as he smiled whilst looking in the corner at the baby girl fast asleep, "What's her name?"

"Blair." Punk said, "Actually her full name is Blair Dean Brooks." Punk told him as he smiled.

"I assume that was AJ's idea." He chuckled as Punk nodded, "Has it sunk in yet?" Dean asked him.

"No." Punk admitted truthfully, "I look at her and I just… I can't believe she's here." Punk shook his head.

"Would you have came back if AJ called you when she found out?" Dean asked him.

"In a heartbeat." Punk nodded, "I know you have your opinion on me, Dean. I don't know what it's like to have a little sister. I imagine it would feel like there's a lot of pressure on you to make sure she gets treated right, and no one leaves her heartbroken." Punk nodded, "But I love AJ. I mean that. And I love my daughter. As much as she's taken me by surprise." Punk said as he looked over at Blair, "And me and April are going to make it work." He nodded.

"I know you will." Dean nodded, "But I swear if you leave her in the state you did a few months ago, I'll make sure you never see her or Blair ever again." Dean said as the mood turned dark, looking at Punk in the eye who looked back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk said, "Your dad gave me my job back. I don't want things to be awkward with us." Punk said, "After all, we're family now." He nodded as Dean just looked across at him.

"I guess we are." Dean nodded, "I'll be here for April and Blair when you fall flat on your face." Dean said freely whilst looking over at Blair.

"Well that's nice of you." Punk said, humouring Dean, assuming he was supposed to be intimidated here, but he wasn't, "But they're my family. And I'm taking care of them now." Punk said, "I'm going for a coffee." He told him bluntly, walking off down the corridor whilst Dean watched him. He didn't feel like there was ever going to be a relationship between them. Their undying love for AJ had clashed and now it seemed there was never going to be an understanding between them, not from where they both stood right now anyway.

* * *

"Why won't she stop crying?" AJ asked over Blair's screams. It was 4am and both her and Punk had been taking turns of getting up almost every hour it seemed to attend to Blair who just didn't like sleeping as of right now, "How am I supposed to know what she needs?" AJ asked Punk who was sitting on the edge of the bed in AJ's room, looking on as AJ cradled Blair in her arms and bounced her lightly from side to side.

"I don't know." Punk sighed, running his hands over his face. He could barely hear himself think. He could barely hear anything at this point. Blair was so loud and she just wasn't for letting either of them sleep.

She'd been home for a week now and every night it seemed like she was getting worse. The initial plan was that Punk was going to sleep downstairs. AJ suggested it since they were trying to take things slow, even though they had a baby together. But Blair had been crying so much he ended up just residing in AJ's bed beside her. He couldn't help it anyway. He'd missed sleeping next to her and holding her, although Blair was making sure that he didn't get a chance to do that.

"Phil, I don't know what to do." AJ panicked, "She's just been crying non-stop for the past hour and everything I'm doing is making it worse." AJ took it out on him, "You're not helping me!" She yelled.

"April, what do you want me to do?" Punk asked her, "She's a baby. They cry for no reason-"

"No, they shouldn't cry for no reason." AJ corrected him, "She's been fed, changed, winded, we've cuddled her… what does she want from us?" AJ asked, feeling like she was going to start crying herself.

"Give her here." Punk stood up, taking the baby from AJ before she had a mental break down, "Alright, what's the matter, baby?" Punk asked whilst bouncing Blair in his arms lightly, "What's the problem here? Why you crying so much?" He asked her as if talking to a person of his age.

"I have to go to the bathroom." AJ sighed exhaustedly, walking away into the bathroom in the room as Punk sat down on the edge of the bed with Blair.

"You're getting your mom all stressed." Punk told Blair, "She went through a lot of pain to get you here. The least you could do is let her sleep a little." Punk admitted, "Huh?" He stroked her cheek softly, "What do you want? You want me to tell you a story?" He asked her as she continued to cry. It wasn't a normal cry though it was just a whale. A scream. A cry that indicated that she was just a newborn, "Ok. Once there was a man-" Punk began softly as Blair seemed to start crying louder, "Ok, no stories." Punk nodded with raised eyebrows, standing back up and bouncing her lightly, "C'mon, babe. Please just go back to sleep." He begged, "I love you, you're beautiful, you're everything, you're the most important thing in my life… but I need you to just… close your eyes." He whispered. He had no experience with babies. This full week being at home with the baby was a completely new experience for him. It was extremely eye-opening, tiring but perfect at the same time.

"Will I sing to you?" Punk asked her as she continued to cry, "Huh? Do you want me to sing?" He asked, "Ok, but don't laugh." He told her as he proceeded to sing hush little baby don't you cry to her, trying his best to sound as soothing as he could.

He didn't know if it was just by luck, or if his vocal range really was soothing but it seemed that Blair began to quieten when she heard him sing, her cries turning to a whimper and her whimper turning to nothing as she looked up at him as he sang.

"You like that?" Punk smiled quietly as Blair looked up at him with his big green eyes, "Huh? You like that song?" He asked as he continued to sing to her whilst AJ slowly opened the bathroom door and watched him with awe.

"Is it just me or has she stopped crying?" AJ asked quietly as Punk nodded.

"She likes my singing." Punk chuckled quietly, "She's asleep." He nodded to her, "I'll put her in her room." Punk said quietly as AJ nodded, watching him leave the room as she got back into bed.

Once Punk put Blair down in her crib, he made his way back into AJ's bedroom. Things were a little awkward in terms of him just moving in. It wasn't like they were living together before.

"I'll uh… I'll go downstairs." Punk told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Why bother? She'll be crying in an hour again." AJ said, flicking the covers beside her back, "You don't have to be sleeping on the couch anyway." She shook her head as Punk nodded, not objected, closing the bedroom door over and getting in bed beside her, "Plus, I've missed you here." She said, immediately shuffling over to him and resting her body into his as he smiled and gladly welcomed her with opened arms, "I never thought taking care of a baby would be this tiring and difficult." She admitted.

"She'll settle in." Punk assured her.

She really appreciated him being here. She was debating in her head all week if they were just moving on because of Blair, because odds were that if he came back and she wasn't pregnant, she probably would have told him to give her space and let her come round a little, but she supposed he explained everything to her and she knew why he left, it was just about adapting to being parents so soon with one another.

"We're not moving too fast, are we?" AJ wondered.

"How fast can you move when you're caring for a week old baby?" Punk asked as she smiled.

"I just don't want us to fall apart because Blair is keeping us together."

"She isn't keeping us together, April." Punk said, "I would still be here with you even if she wasn't here. I came back for you. I woke up and I decided I couldn't keep going through life without you. So I came back and… well Blair was now included in the package I guess." He said as she smiled, "But I want you for you, not because you had my kid."

"You really mean that?" AJ asked him, looking up at him as he nodded.

"I really mean it." Punk said, "You know we have something special and something good." Punk said, "Having a baby isn't easy for the majority of parents." Punk said, "We'll get here."

"I just feel like she's always crying and I never know what to do." AJ admitted sadly. It was tougher than she thought it would be, "Shouldn't I have instincts now? Shouldn't I just know what to do?" She asked.

"Babe, it's been a week." Punk said, "Everything will settle down eventually." He told her, kissing her head soflty as she smiled.

"You know I've really missed you being here." AJ admitted, "I wish you could have been here when I was pregnant… she was always kicking." She smiled thinking back.

"I wish I was too." Punk nodded.

"I guess I should have told you." AJ nodded.

"Yeah and I should have told you things too." Punk said, "We know everything now. We can just try and get on with our life, as bizarre as it might seem now." He admitted.

"Are you going to get the restraining order on your step-brother?" AJ asked curiously.

"If he comes near me again. Yeah." Punk nodded, "Like I said, he has nothing on me." Punk said with confidence.

"To be fair, Phil… he has quite a lot on you." AJ admitted, "What happens when this gets too much? When hiding the truth gets too much?" She sat up as Punk watched her, "What happens then?"

"It's not gonna come to that." Punk said, "I know you're scared. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I was scared you'd think less of me. I was scared you'd be living in fear." He said, "But he's just a cop who is trying to draw blood out of a stone. It's not happening." Punk told her, sitting up, "And if he does try and harass me, I'll throw the restraining order in his face." Punk said, "The case was forgotten about. It was over. There was no other evidence." Punk said.

"And what about the man who actually killed this girl? Where is he? Why-Why can't you tell me who it is?" AJ asked him curiously.

"He wasn't a bad man." Punk nodded as she stood up and folded her arms, "April, we should try sleep before-"

"Why can't you tell me who it is?" AJ asked, "You've told me everything else. Might aswell." AJ shrugged as Punk shook his head.

"I'm not telling you who it is. That'll be on your shoulders and you don't need it." He shook his head.

"This is already a weight on my shoulders, Phil. A name isn't going to change anything." She said.

"You don't know them, so what's the point." Punk shrugged, "They never meant what they done and I went and helped them out. That's it." Punk said, "That's all you need to know."

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked.

"Doing what, April?" Punk asked.

"Treating me like a baby. Doing the exact same thing Dean and my dad do." She said, "I can handle it." She said firmly.

"I know you can." Punk nodded, "But you don't need to know." He said.

"And I'm supposed to just… accept this and we're supposed to move on and pretend it's not a thing?" She asked.

"You said we could move on in the hospital-"

"Well what did I know, Phil." AJ waved her hand, "You covered up a murder. Who-Who the hell was I to think I could just brush that off?"

"So what are you saying?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a lot to accept. It's a lot to get used to. Making that a part of our lives." She shook her head.

"I know it is." Punk nodded, "I know it's a lot for me to ask you… to hold something in like that." He nodded, "But I love you, and I trust you, April." He said, "Ever day I woke up these past few months and I just wanted to be with you. There wasn't a minute that gone by where I didn't think of you." Punk said as AJ just nodded with a sigh.

"I know… I know and you know, I love you too." AJ said, "I just feel like I don't really know you." She shrugged honestly as Punk sighed, "We were together for six months, apart for the remainder of the year… now we have a child and a secret that could tear the strongest of families apart." She said, "I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with that." She admitted.

"We'll deal with it because we love each other." Punk stood up, making his way round to her as she stood, fighting her exhaustion and looking up at him, "There's not anything I wouldn't do to protect you and Blair." He said, "I knew it from the minute I seen you that somehow I was gonna end up falling for you." Punk nodded, "I will stop at nothing to make this work. To have a good life with our daughter and to raise her with… with no other worries in our life." He said.

"How can you promise that?" AJ asked him.

"Look at me." He said as she looked up at him, "I promise." He said firmly as she just nodded, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." AJ replied immedaitely, feeling him lean down and kiss her as she kissed back. She did love him. It terrified her just how much she loved him. In fact, this was why it was making it so hard for her. She loved him and she didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want her daughter to lose her father. It was a big secret to keep in to herself and she was trying her best to brush it to the side of her mind, but she just couldn't help think of the possibilities and all the things that could go wrong.

They had to break away from the kiss when Blair began to cry up a storm next door in her room, both of them glancing at each other with exhaustion.

"I'll get her." Punk insisted as AJ just smiled, watching as he walked off out of the room to get Blair as she climbed back into the bed. It also had just came to her attention that her boyfriend, the father of her child, had yet to actually officially move in with her. She felt like they were doing everything backwards, and her head was in the clouds.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you guys think! We're getting closer to finding out who the mystery culprit is.**


	20. Easing Into It

**Easing Into It**

* * *

"Alfie is stopping by later on. He said he had gifts for Blair and he wanted to see her." AJ smiled with pride. She'd really formed a great friend in Alfie. She trusted him and she really took his words to heart. She'd never had a day-to-day friend and he really fulfilled that job.

"Why does he want to see her?" Punk questioned as he sat on the couch with Blair sleeping against his chest in just a diaper. She was such a small little thing when only wearing a diaper. Her tiny little fingers, toes and limbs. AJ couldn't get enough of her.

"Because Alfie has been a good friend to me." AJ said, "He's been here for me when you haven't." AJ told him truthfully, "His wife helped me a lot with the pregnancy. Told me things that are normal, things that aren't normal." AJ nodded, "They really helped me when you were gone." AJ nodded as Punk just smiled. He knew he couldn't be mad. He understood that Alfie was just a work employee and AJ could be friends with whoever she wanted.

"I get it." Punk nodded, "But I'm working today, remember? I might not be home until later." Punk told her. Trying to fit back into a routine, diving head first into living arrangements together and caring for their newborn baby, it was all very overwhelming, but the love Punk had for his girls was enough to keep him adjusting to it all.

"That's ok." AJ smiled, sitting down beside him on the couch, placing her hand on Blair's small soft back, "I think we'll be ok without you for a few hours." She said, tilting her head and looking on at Blair's face turned to the side, her tiny cheek resting against Punk's chest, "Ugh, she's just perfect." AJ sighed as Punk smiled.

"I should probably let my mom know." Punk admitted, "She'll probably faint, but I should let her know." Punk said.

"She deserves to know. It's her granddaughter." AJ said, "What are you afraid she's going to give you into trouble?"

"Let's face it. She probably will." Punk laughed, "Does it feel real to you? It still doesn't feel real to me." Punk admitted.

"Well I carried her for nine months. It feels kinda real for me." She nodded, "I know you've just walked into this, most men would probably run for the hills if they came back to a knocked up ex, but you stayed and you told me everything and that… that shows me how serious you are about us… about Blair." AJ nodded.

"I love you both." Punk said with no hesitation what so ever. It was never someone he would hesitate on, "I love you both so much it's almost scary." Punk admitted, "When I left I thought I was doing us a favour."

"I can understand why you thought that." AJ nodded, "I'm not mad at you for leaving… well, I was when you left at first, and I was mad everytime I looked at myself in the mirror and seen this… huge belly." AJ admitted with a smile, "Because I figured maybe this was how it was all meant to work out." AJ nodded, "And then I remembered all the great times we had. How I've never felt so comfortable and happy with someone before." AJ said, "And I wasn't so mad." She nodded, "And when I seen you at my door, all I wanted to do was run and kiss you." She said as he smiled, "But I was too stubborn, and plus, I could barely even walk then, never mind run." She scoffed as he laughed.

"I think you looked beautiful." Punk smiled, "I should never have left. I should never have decided what was best for us when… I never even asked you." He said, "I thought I was doing the right thing but… the right thing is being here with you and Blair." Punk said, "That's the only thing that feels right." He said as she smiled.

"It does feel right." AJ agreed, "And I'm gonna try and accept everything you've told me. About the girl. About what you done." She nodded drifting off with her speech, "I know you and I love you. Nothing will ever change that." She said, "And if you say it's in the past and we can move on, then we will." AJ said as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk whispered with satisfaction as she smiled.

"I love you too." She said, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly as Blair woke, both of them breaking away and looking down at her, "Please… please… don't cry." AJ begged for her life, "Please don't cry."

"She won't cry when she's in my arms." Punk said confidently as AJ rolled her eyes, "She's already picked her favourite parent I think." He smirked teasingly.

"Yeah, right." AJ scoffed, looking down at Blair as she did just seem to lie awake against Punk's chest, not budging or crying, completely still and content as Punk smiled like a jerk, "You do have nice arms to fall asleep in." AJ nodded, "I can see why she likes it." She smiled, stroking the back of Blair's head with the outside of her index finger.

"I do have to go get changed and ready for work." Punk said, "So you will need to take her."

"Looking forward to a fun day at work with my dad and brother?" AJ smirked as Punk sighed.

"No. Definitely not." Punk said.

"It can't be that bad. Nothing has really changed." AJ said as Punk turned to her.

"We were together behind their backs. I knocked you up and left. I came back and now we have a daughter." Punk said, "But yeah, nothing has really changed." Punk nodded, "They're the most protective dad and brother I know." He admitted with a tired sigh, "What's it gonna be like when I ask to marry you?" He chuckled lightly as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Ok, here. Take the child. I have to go shower." He said, passing Blair to her as she took the baby girl carefully into her arms, watching Punk walk away out of the living room.

* * *

"I have a car service down for the rest of the day and then tyres early tomorrow morning." Punk said as he looked at the messy check in book at the small desk at the front side of the garage, "And then I'm in the rest of the week." Punk checked the rota.

"You can't be in all week." Jake shook his head, "You have a baby at home. April needs you." He said.

"It's just a few hours shifts. We need the money." Punk said.

"What's the deal with the living situation?" Jake asked him.

"Well I'm moving in with AJ. We talked about me maybe… getting my old apartment back but… there really is no point. We have a baby, we're gonna raise her together and we're gonna get back on track, where we left off."

"Why did you never want to tell me?" Jake asked him, "If you had told me before, when you two first started dating… or, whatever it was you were doing." Jake shook his head, "I wouldn't have been mad. I like you, Phil." Jake nodded, "Somewhere your dad is laughing at me probably, because his son knocked up my daughter." Jake said, "It was never something you had to hide."

"We just didn't know how you would react." Punk said, "And with me working here and seeing you every day, we didn't want to ruin that." Punk said as Jake just nodded.

"I understand." Jake said, "And listen, don't worry about him." Jake nodded over to Dean who was at the back of the garage, "No one will ever be good enough for April in his mind. It's just the way he is. He'll come round." Jake nodded, "You're part of the family now. It's time we start acting like one." He said as Punk just smiled.

"I appreciate you being so nice to me." Punk nodded as Jake just smiled, patting him on the back and walking on by.

* * *

"I didn't know Phil was back." Alfie said later that night as he sat in AJ's living room, being watched by Dodger as the Pitbull lay in his head staring directly at him whilst AJ fed Blair.

"We've worked it out." AJ smiled, "He left for… justifiable reasons. And he never knew I was pregnant so I can't really call him a liar or anything like that when I kept something so big from him." AJ said, "We're at a mutual understanding now and we're gonna make it work." AJ smiled.

"So uh… when did he come back?" Alfie asked curiously at this revelation.

"The day I gave birth actually. Last week." AJ said, "Perfect timing." She smiled down at Blair suckling at her bottle.

"Well that's good you have him." Alfie nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I thought that I would be this amazing, independent single mom, but… him being here means the world, and I love the guy, it's not like we're forcing this." AJ said as Alfie just nodded, "I bet the girls at work don't miss me." She rolled her eyes, cleaning around Blair's mouth to catch any spilled milk.

"Hey, you know what, they are missing you actually." Alfie smiled.

"I doubt it." AJ laughed, "You better not try and steal my job." AJ warned him teasingly as he just smiled.

"You're too good to replace, April." Alfie said, "Chelsea sends her love too by the way. She would have came but she was on night shift last night. She's exhausted." Alfie said.

"Oh, tell her not to worry. I'll see her some other time." AJ nodded, "I can't promise I won't have a thousand more questions to ask about what to do now the baby is actually here." She laughed a little.

"Does she let you sleep?" Alfie asked.

"No." AJ said, "She likes to tease us. She'll cry almost every hour of the night. Once we put her down and she finally settles, and we finally drift off to sleep, she just starts crying again." AJ shrugged, "Phil reckons she'll settle down." AJ nodded.

"How is he with it all? Must have been quite a shock."

"He's still finding it a little overwhelming I guess." AJ nodded, "It's not something you can prepare for over night like he's tried to do." AJ said, "But I guess you can't ever prepare for a baby." AJ shrugged, "He's amazing already."

"Regretting you never contacted him?" He asked.

"A little." AJ admitted, "But… I believe everything works out the way it is supposed to. We're together now and Blair is here. That's where we're supposed to be." AJ said as Alfie smiled.

"So why did he leave in the first place?" Alfie tried to understand as AJ looked across at him, "Sorry. It's none of my business." Alfie put his hands up.

"We've sorted it anyway." AJ smiled, "We're gonna focus all our attention on Blair now." AJ smiled down at her daughter.

"You know with a baby, you two really need to make sure you get some time alone too." Alfie said, "Me and Chels would be more than happy to watch the baby for a night." Alfie smiled.

"That's really kind of you." AJ smiled, "But if my dad finds out he never got first dibs on babysitting he'd probably be heartbroken." AJ chuckled a little.

"Proud grandfather, huh?" Alfie smiled.

"You have no idea." AJ said, "So far he's bought her ten onesies." AJ said, "A dozen snowsuits. Her first pair of converse." She said, "And he basically bought the full nursery." She said, "He's been really great."

"You're lucky to have him." Alfie smiled.

"I am." AJ agreed, "So what's been going on at work? Have I missed anything?" AJ questioned, sitting down the half full bottle of milk on the coffee table, holding Blair into her chest as she winded her.

"Nothing at all." Alfie said, "I'm keeping tabs on your work too because I know you said you wanted to work from home with the baby being here, which is fine with Gemma." Alfie said, "I've been keeping up to date with the emails and the pitches. I'll send them through to you tomorrow." He said as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, "I appreciate you helping me. You've been so kind to me and you haven't had to." She said as he just smiled.

"It's really no problem." He smiled just as the front door opened and Punk entered the house.

"Wow, you're holding her and she's not screaming." Punk teased as he walked in and the first thing he saw was AJ sitting with Blair, not even noticing Alfie until AJ nodded to him and he turned around, "Oh. Hey, man." Punk nodded to him with a small smile.

"She's warming up to me." AJ smiled to Punk, "Alfie was just saying how he and Chelsea would love to babysit her when we need nights off." She said.

"Nights off?" Punk asked, "How could I ever want a night off from this little angel?" He questioned, scooping Blair right from AJ and into his own embrace as AJ just smiled lovingly as she watched him.

"Trust me, once they hit six months you'll want a night off every week." Alfie laughed as Punk just smiled politely to him.

"You're all dirty, Phil. You should really shower before you touch her." AJ said with worry as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"It's just some dust." Punk said, "What can I say? I was working hard all day." He said as AJ just smiled.

"I'm gonna shoot off." Alfie said.

"I'll walk you out." Punk said almost immediately, passing Blair back to her mother as AJ said her goodbyes to Alfie and thanked him for the kind gifts and for just having the courtesy to come visit her. It was sweet of him.

"Congratulations by the way. She's gorgeous." Alfie told Punk as they walked to the front door.

"Thanks, man." Punk smiled, "Hey, I wanna thank you for looking out for April. She said you really helped her, you and your wife. She-She doesn't have friends, not ones that give two shits about her." Punk said, "I think you really mean a lot to her." Punk nodded.

"It's hard not to like April." Alfie admitted as Punk immediately agreed.

"It definitely is." Punk smiled, "Just… thanks for looking out for her." Punk smiled, patting him on the back brotherly.

"It's no problem." Alfie smiled, opening up the door as Punk nodded him off, watching as he walked off down the street, closing the door over as he began to hear sudden cries from the living room, yawning with exhaustion already as he mentally prepared for the next sleepless night ahead.

* * *

"I want out." Alfie said, standing in front of Cal's desk, "I want out of this case. This job. Whatever it is." Alfie said, "These are good people with a life in front of them and you are poking your nose where it doesn't belong." He told Cal straight up.

"So you seen him?" Cal asked curiously.

"Yeah, I seen him." Alfie said, "The guy doesn't have a bad bone in his body. The minute he walked through the door he was kissing his daughter hello. What-What the hell do you take him for?"

"Alfie, I know he isn't a murderer." Cal sat up, "I know that much. But he has something to do with it. I know a liar when I see one. Especially him." Cal said, "That little girl is just a distraction for him now. Something for him to focus on. To ease all the guilt he has."

"No. He just wants to live his life with a girl he loves and their daughter." Alfie said, "When will you give it up?" He asked.

"Not until I know who is guilty for that girls death five years ago." Cal said, "Now if you want to keep your job here, then I suggest you continue doing what you're doing. You wanna feed your kids? Keep a roof over their head? Give them good Christmas presents?" He asked, "Then do your job and don't question my integrity." He said as Alfie looked down at him coldly, "Did he say anything of interest? Did she say anything?" Cal asked, calming himself back down and leaning back on his office chair.

"He didn't say much. I left once he got home. AJ said that they had come to a mutual understanding. That they'd both lied about things but they were going to make it work."

"What'd he lie about?" Cal asked him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Alfie asked, "I asked her why he left and she wouldn't tell me." She said as Cal raised his eyebrows as he suddenly clicked on.

"She knows about me." Cal chuckled, "He told her about me."

"What are you talking about?" Alfie shook his head.

"If she wouldn't tell you it means he's told her about me keeping tabs on him. That's obviously why he left." Cal shrugged.

"So what if she knows about you? That doesn't blow my cover." Alfie said.

"What if she knows more?" Cal smiled, "What if he's told her more?" He questioned with a smirk as Alfie folded his arms, "I think a talk with April Jeanette is in order."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will reveal all. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	21. Don't Run For Your Life

**Don't Run For Your Life**

* * *

"Ok, baby. You are all set to go see daddy and grandpa at work." AJ smiled as she made sure the blankets were tucked over Blair in her stroller that she had taken half an hour getting her ready and into. She felt like getting some fresh air and wanted to see her father and Punk. She figured it would be a nice surprise.

Punk and AJ had enjoyed a long five hour sleep last night. Yes, five hours was long. Blair went a full five hours without crying and to them it was the most blissful thing in the world. They woke up feeling fresh and ready. It made all the difference in the world. She assumed Bair was just taking her time settling in.

"Ok, now I don't know how I'm going to get this thing down the steps." AJ admitted, swinging her front door over, pushing the stroller out and trying to figure out how she was going to do this when she seen a man walking by and straight thought her gate.

"Need a hand?"

"Oh… yeah." AJ smiled politely, "If you don't mind." AJ smiled as he nodded, lifting the top of the stroller as AJ guided it from the back, carrying it down to level ground as AJ walked back up the steps to lock the door over, "Thank you for that." AJ turned back around as she realised the man was a police officer dressed in uniform.

"Anything for a struggling mom." Cal smiled, "You must be April, am I right?" He asked as AJ looked across at him.

"How do you know my name?" AJ asked.

"I'm Cal." Cal smiled as AJ gulped, "But I'm sure my step-brother has told you all about me? Am I right?" Cal smirked, already knowing the answer from AJ's features.

"You shouldn't be here." AJ shook her head, "Please, go away."

"April, I just want to talk." Cal said calmingly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't want to talk to you." AJ shook her head, "You harass Phil." She spat, "You harass him for no reason." She played along. She wouldn't snitch on the man she loved. If it meant keeping him here with their daughter, she'd go along with the lies.

"He told you all about the girl who died five years ago?" Cal questioned.

"Yes, and he was proven not guilty and had nothing to do with it." AJ spat, "You need to leave us alone or he'll… he'll file for a restraining order." AJ said as Cal just chuckled.

"I'll still find out what he's hiding." Cal said.

"He isn't hiding anything." AJ said, "You're obsessed." AJ shook her head.

"I'm not obsessed, sweetheart. I'm doing my job." Cal said, "I know Philip is lying about something. Maybe it is something minor, or maybe it's something that will help close this case forever." Cal shrugged, "But I know."

"You don't. Phil would never lie to me. He didn't do anything to that girl and he doesn't know anything either." AJ said adamantly.

"You're so naive." Cal smiled sweetly, "So naive." He shook his head.

"Get out of my way." AJ spat angrily.

"All in good time." Cal smiled, "I'm a police officer, April. If I want to talk to you right now. Then I'll talk to you." He said firmly as AJ looked up at him, "Why did Phil leave you and then come back?" He asked, already knowing the answer through Alfie, but just trying to make sure.

"It's none of your business." AJ said, "You're invading my privacy here. You have no reason to ask me questions." AJ spat, "Get out of my way, now." AJ spat angrily as Cal watched her, eventually stepping to the side and letting her past as AJ walked by him with the stroller.

* * *

AJ had gone to the garage once she'd left Cal by the house. She hadn't disturbed Punk's work, he'd only greeted her with a kiss hello for both her and Blair before she disappeared upstairs with her father and the baby. She decided she'd tell him later about her run in with Cal.

"She's a little angel." Jake smiled as he got the chance to feed his granddaughter up above the garage in the apartment whilst AJ watched, her mind on a different planet, "Phil said she gave you a decent night sleep last night." Jake looked up at AJ who wasn't even paying attention to him, "April." Jake said as AJ shook her head and turned to him, "Everything ok, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." AJ nodded, "Uh… yeah, she did let us sleep a bit." AJ nodded, "Hopefully five hours can turn into eight hours tonight." She sighed tiredly.

"Well, don't be too hopeful for that." Jake laughed, "How are you and Phil? How is he with the baby?" Jake asked curiously. He couldn't help wonder.

"He's amazing with her. She loves him so much. Never ever cries when she's with him. And we're getting on good." AJ smiled positively, "He has… He has a little bit of a past that keeps biting him in the ass every now and then." AJ nodded, "But it's nothing we can't work through." She smiled positively. She knew Cal couldn't put them down. There were two of them and one of him. It seemed like he was obsessively working this case on his own just for the good of his own health. Not to help that girls family, not to serve justice, but to get at Punk. She wouldn't let him win.

"We all have our past." Jake nodded whilst continuing to feed Blair, both of them quickly lifting their heads as they began to hear commotion from downstairs.

"Stay with her." AJ told her father who watched her walk out of the apartment and rush downstairs to see what all the noise was about, walking out of the stairwell and into the garage as she seen Cal standing at the front of the garage whilst Punk and Dean stood amongst the cars looking across at him.

"April, go back upstairs." Punk said.

"No… no, he came to me today." AJ said, "He barely let me leave the house." AJ told Punk.

"What do you want?" Dean shook his head.

"I want the truth, Phil." Cal looked at Punk, "I want the truth, and I want it now."

"I have nothing to tell you." Punk said.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean turned to Punk, "Who is this guy?"

"Both of you just go." Punk turned to Dean and AJ, but both of them never budged.

"Phil, you can't deny it anymore. I know that you left here with a guilty conscience. You didn't want to bring April down with you into your lies. So you left only to come back for a child you never even wanted."

"Shut your mouth." Punk spat, "I have no lies. You can leave the easy way by walking out of here. Or I can remove you by myself." Punk said.

"You put your hands on a police officer and I will have you arrested." Cal threatened, "Alfie told me that you wouldn't tell him why Punk left." Cal turned back to AJ.

"Alfie?" AJ shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Cal nodded, "Alfie is with the FBI. He doesn't… publish book covers or whatever it is you do." Cal waved his hand, "He's been undercover all this time and he's been reporting back everything he knows." Cal said as AJ just shook her head.

"N-No. He's my friend." AJ shook her head, "He wouldn't do that." She said with disbelief, "He wouldn't do that." AJ said.

"Well he did." Cal said firmly, "He told me that you said that Phil left for justifiable reasons." Cal said as Punk turned to AJ, "So go on, what is the justifiable reason? I'm waiting." Cal said as Dean turned to Punk with raised eyebrows.

"The justifiable reason was that I didn't want to tell her about that girl dying because I knew I'd have to then tell her about you." Punk spat, "And how obsessed and deluded you are with me. How you try and put me down at any opportunity you have." Punk said, "So I left to keep her from that. But then I came back and told her about everything." Punk explained whilst Dean watched him and listened to him.

"Everything?" Cal asked.

"Everything. Everything that I know." Punk said, "Which is nothing you don't know either." Punk told him, "You have to move on from this. You have to let me live my life, Cal." Punk pleaded as Cal just looked across at him as Dean began to back away to the back of the garage.

"I won't move on. I will never move on. I know you're guilty of something." Cal said, "And I will find out what it is, and I'll make sure you get what you deserve." He spat harshly as suddenly there was loud commotion from the back door of the garage, Dean knocking things over as he fled out of the back entrance of the garage.

"Surely not." Cal turned to Punk, "Surely fucking not." Cal laughed, backing away out of the garage to get in his car whilst Punk opened up the door to one of the cars in the garage.

"Phil, what is going on?" AJ asked him.

"Just stay here with your dad." Punk told her.

"Where is Dean-"

"April just go back upstairs and stay there until I get back." Punk told her, slamming the car door shut and starting the engine as he sped out of the garage, leaving AJ standing so confused.

Punk followed Cal in the car all the way until they caught up with Dean. Punk got out of the car as it was practically still rolling, running faster than Cal to catch up with Dean, pulling him by the arm and into a side alley on the street.

"Listen to me." Punk began as Dean reversed, pushing Punk against the wall.

"No, you listen to me." Dean spat, "You never knew a thing, ok? You didn't know anything. You act surprised. You didn't help me that night, ok?" Dean said as Punk looked at him, "Ok?!" Dean said loudly as Punk just gulped and nodded whilst Cal was calling for back up outside.

"You're just gonna hand yourself over?" Punk asked him.

"I never knew this guy was still on your case." Dean spat, "I'm not about to let my sister lose you again. I have nothing to lose here." Dean said.

"We can find a way out of this." Punk nodded, "What you done was an accident-"

"I still done it." Dean said, "I'm not taking anyone else down with me, ok? Just… let them do what they gotta do."

"What about AJ-"

"She has you now." Dean said as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "Are you gonna let me do this?"

"It's still just Cal's word." Punk said.

"And now it's mine." Dean nodded, walking out of the alley as Punk watched him, the blue flashing lights flickering over the side-walk as Punk ran his hands over his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun… All will be explained in the next chapter. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	22. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

* * *

"We're holding him in the remand wing until further notice." Alfie said as he came out into reception where Punk had been stood waiting on any word.

"You're a dick." Punk just shook his head tiredly, "April thought you were her friend."

"I am her friend." Alfie said, "I-I don't know how many times I tried to tell Cal to drop it. To just leave you both alone." Alfie said, "But he wouldn't give up."

"Well, looks like his determination paid off." Punk shook his head, "Don't come near April again, yeah?"

"Phil, I am still her friend." Alfie said, "I'll talk to her and I'll tell her everything, but right now I'm a little busy." He said, "And you need to go home. This-This has nothing to do with you." Alfie said, "Unless you have anything you want to say." He waited.

"Where is Cal?" Punk asked.

"With Dean." Alfie said.

"April is gonna be heartbroken. So is his dad." Punk said, massaging his temples tiredly.

"He's going down for this." Alfie warned, "He's not getting off with a slap on the wrist. He killed a girl. Call it accidental, call it purposely, call it drunk driving. He knocked a girl over and she died. Not only that but he's kept it to himself for five years." Alfie said, "As the police, we can't ignore that."

"Can't he get out on bail?" Punk asked.

"Not right now." Alfie said, "Just go home." He encouraged as Punk shook his head, not saying any more and walking out of the station and back to his car. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell AJ this, even though he'd knew all along.

* * *

Punk drove home and walked into the quiet house, which was a blessing since normally Blair would be screaming.

He walked round the corner and into the living room where AJ was sitting, watching her stand up immediately once she seen him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" AJ asked him, "What's going on, Phil?" She asked him, not being able to help notice how pale and lost he looked.

"Sit down." Punk encouraged her softly as AJ took a seat whilst Punk stood in front of her, "Dean has been arrested." He told her, cutting to the chase as quickly as he could.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What do you mean? Why? Is it for fighting again?" AJ asked tiredly.

"No." Punk shook his head, "He's… he's the guy I was protecting." Punk told her as she looked up at him, "It was him who called my dad that night." Punk nodded, "He would have called Jake but he wouldn't answer. He called my dad because he was the only crazy, reliable guy he knew, and then when I picked up… I couldn't say no." Punk said.

"N-No." AJ shook her head quietly, "No… Dean wouldn't do that. Dean… Dean is my brother." AJ said with wide eyes, "He wouldn't do that. You're crazy." AJ laughed a little.

"He was drunk… and he was driving." Punk said, "The car swerved, he didn't see the girl, she cracked her head off the sidewalk and… died." Punk nodded, "I got to him and he was a mess. I told him to take off in the car whilst I called the cops. I told him I would tell them I just… came across her." Punk said.

"Why are you saying this?" AJ asked him tearfully.

"Because it's true." Punk said, "I thought it would blow over. I was proven not guilty, no one suspected Dean, we moved on, but… Cal knew something wasn't right." Punk shook his head as AJ stood up, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Dean wouldn't be so careless like that." AJ shook her head, "Why are you lying to me?" She asked angrily.

"Babe, I'm not lying." Punk said, "It happened. And now… now they've got him."

"What do you mean they've got him?" AJ asked, "What? I'll never see him again?" AJ cried.

"You will." Punk nodded, "I just don't know what's going on." Punk admitted, not really having any other answers at the minute.

"W-Why wouldn't you tell me?" AJ asked him, looking up at him coldly as he didn't respond, "Why didn't you tell me?!" AJ shouted, pushing him on the chest as he stumbled back a little, Dodger sitting up in his bed as he watched Punk closely.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Punk sighed. He couldn't bare to see this hurt her like this, "I knew how much you loved your brother. That's why I helped him in the first place." Punk said, "If it was anyone else I would have ignored the call. Put down the phone." Punk said.

"You told me you didn't know who it was!" AJ cried loudly through her tears, "You said I wouldn't know who it was and it didn't matter!" She yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, April." Punk sighed, placing a comforting hand on her arm as she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, "You… You lied. You lied to my face about… about my own brother." AJ said, "You told me you made this cover up as if it was for someone random. Someone stupid." AJ cried breathlessly, "And all along, you knew it was Dean." She cried, "You knew it was him!" She pushed him again.

"I did all I could." Punk said, dismissing her anger. She was allowed to be angry right now he believed, "I thought I was helping. I thought I was doing the right thing." Punk defended lightly, "If he hadn't had ran tonight, maybe things would have still been ok and we would have thought of something."

"And you would have kept lying to me?" AJ asked him as Punk looked down at her, "I feel sick." She admitted truthfully, placing her hand on her forehead as she cried.

"April, I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I done this for you-"

"Don't!" AJ warned him, "Don't you put this on me. Don't you pull these strings and lead them back to me. As if you even… as if you even knew who I was back then." She shrieked.

"I did know who you were!" Punk said, "My dad spoke about you all the time. Told me he'd never seen a girl so happy. How you were always smiling whenever he seen you." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "He told me how much you loved your dad, and how much you loved your brother." Punk said, "And that's what I thought of when I helped Dean that night. He was a guy who made a mistake, who had a family that loved him and needed him." Punk said.

"You still lied. Dean still lied. About something so… so… God, I can't even." She shook her head, lost for words, "He's my brother, Phil! Do you know what this feels like?" She asked, "He's like my second dad. You don't understand because you have no one. You have no siblings. No father. Your mom doesn't even care where and what you're doing!" She yelled as Punk looked across at her and nodded. Maybe he was a jerk for lying, but he didn't think he deserved to be patronised and shrinked the way she was doing right now.

"I have my daughter. I have you." Punk countered, taking her hand as AJ backed away.

"No. No you don't." AJ shook her head, "You don't have me. Not anymore." She shook her head.

"April." Punk said.

"I'm gonna lose you anyway because… you knew about all of this and you… you'll get dragged down too and… and I'm only going to have my father left." AJ shook her head.

"I'm clear." Punk said, "Dean told me before he gave into Cal, that… that I'd to pretend I had nothing to do with it." Punk nodded, "So I can be here for you and Blair." Punk said.

"You lied." AJ shook her head, "You all lied. Both of you."

"We done it to-"

"Protect me?!" AJ shouted, "When will anyone around here get the point that I don't need protection!" She almost screamed as Punk batted his eyelashes a little, "I am more than capable of looking after myself. I would have- I would have done just fine raising Blair on my own." AJ told him straight up, "Because I can look after myself and I can look after her. I don't need… I don't need protection." She spat.

"Well maybe it's not about protecting you, maybe it's about not wanting you to be hurt. Not wanting to see you like this…" Punk pointed to her, "Dean made a mistake and I helped him pick up the pieces so he could continue to be your brother. I done what I thought was the right thing, and I didn't tell you because I knew it would break you apart. Like it is right now." Punk said, "You know how much I love you, April. Don't make it out as if I don't."

"I want you to leave." AJ shook her head. Her mind was spinning. It didn't make sense for it to be Dean. Her own brother. Who she knew inside and out. How could he have done something like this and not told anyone. How could Punk have kept something like this from her?

"You don't mean that." Punk shook his head.

"I do." AJ said, "I want you to leave. Right now." AJ said.

"April, c'mon you're not thinking." Punk sighed.

"Get out." AJ said, "Please… please, just get out." AJ cried desperately as Punk just put his hands up in defence and nodded.

"I'll go." Punk agreed before she lost herself completely, "But I'll be back tomorrow to see Blair." He said as AJ just ran her hands through her hair.

"What about my dad? Someone has to tell him." AJ said worriedly as Punk looked across at her with telling eyes, watching as her lip petted again as she suddenly realised, "He knows?" AJ squeaked, "H-He knew all along?" AJ asked as Punk just nodded slowly.

"Dean came clean to him after I convinced him to, once I was trialled." Punk said as AJ just shook her head. She felt so betrayed and hurt by her own family. No matter if they were protecting her or keeping her from being upset, she still felt completely odd and separate to everything going on and not to mention she was just in complete shock by it all. She still couldn't believe it, and she was taking her anger out on Punk.

"Get out of my house and don't ever come back." AJ cried.

"April, please." Punk sighed, "Please let me be here for you."

"Get out!" AJ shouted, pushing him again as Punk stumbled back and had no other choice but to leave, although doing so was the hardest thing in the world.

He walked out of the living room, listening to AJ's loud sobs as he walked to the front door, running his hands through his hair and sighing. It was all just a complete mess. He felt guilty for not telling her. And angry for watching Dean go down. And upset because he knew how much Dean meant to AJ.

But he left the house at her wishes whilst AJ collapsed down on the couch, crying into her hands violently. She couldn't believe three men she loved so dearly had all lied to her and kept something from her that she deserved to know. She couldn't believe nothing about this was done sooner anyway? Why wouldn't Dean just deal with the consequences of his actions back then? Why had her own father lied to her? Why would Punk lie to her, again? She had so many questions but all she could think about was how much she couldn't bare the thought of her brother going to prison for so long, without seeing him.

She cried into her hands whilst Dodger walked over to her, resting his chin on her lap as she then clasped his ears and cried into him.


	23. What Will It Take?

**What Will It Take?**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Things get a little heavy towards the end of the chapter, so just giving the heads up. Thanks for your awesome support!**

* * *

"Do you think it'd be ok for me to crash here for the night? April doesn't want me near her." Punk said as Jake stood at his apartment door above the garage.

"Come in." Jake nodded, opening up the door as Punk walked in with nothing but the clothes on his back. The things he had bought and gathered since he came back were all in AJ's house, "I'm just off the phone with the station. Dean might get out on bail tomorrow but I don't know." Jake shrugged as Punk sighed.

"He shouldn't have ran." Punk shook his head, walking over to the couch and sitting down on it in a heap, "I had the situation under control."

"Once he realised that was Cal, the obsessed guy wanting to know who killed that girl, he must have got scared." Jake said, "I know it's not like my Dean to run but… in this case, it was." Jake nodded sadly, "Makes me think it would have been better to just… come clean when it happened. That way you and I wouldn't have gotten involved."

"No one knows we were involved. Dean promised he wouldn't take anyone else down with him." Punk said, "I just can't help but feel really guilty." Punk admitted.

"You can't feel guilty." Jake shook his head, "Dean made a mistake and you helped him when he couldn't turn to anyone else. You heard a man of desperation, of fear, on the phone who you knew had a small immediate family that needed him. And you helped him." Jake said, "You can't feel guilty."

"April hates me." Punk said, "Again." He sighed, "I feel like I'm always disappointing her."

"It'll be a shock to her. She's very close to her brother. Always has been. For him not to tell her about this and obviously for you to lie about it… it's gonna have an affect on her." Jake nodded, "But she'll come round."

"I only lied because I knew the truth would hurt her. She doesn't see it that way though." Punk shook his head, "You don't suppose there will be any chance of him getting off with it? Because it was an accident?" Punk questioned.

"No." Jake said truthfully, "In a perfect world, yeah. But he knocked that girl over and… and he took off after it."

"I told him to take off." Punk sighed, feeling horrible.

"Because he was drunk. If you called the cops and he said he knocked her over, he would have been put down for drunk driving." Jake said, "You thought logically and fast and… it was never something we should have tried to accept." Jake admitted sadly, "But we only did because we know Dean isn't a bad man. He made a mistake. People make mistakes." Jake said, "My son is amazing. No one can tell me any different." Jake said with a small lump in his throat, trying to be brave as Punk watched him sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Jake." Punk said, "I feel like I've fucked up… with both your kids." Punk admitted as Jake turned to him, "Dean depended on me and… and I tried my best but Cal was… Cal was just relentless, he was gonna keep coming and coming until he got what he wanted." Punk said, "And April… I just feel like I can't win with her at anything."

"You've had a rough start." Jake nodded, "Think about the future. You have a beautiful baby. April will come round eventually. She can't stay mad at you forever when… when you were just trying to do the right thing." Jake shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?" Punk asked.

"No. I'm not." Jake said, "Because when I was too busy that night to be there for my frightened son. And April was too busy. And your father wasn't there. You were. And you helped Dean." Jake said, "I could never be mad at you." He said, "Sleeping with my daughter behind my back and knocking her up wasn't a highlight for you, however." He added as Punk just smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's gonna be rough on you guys because… well, Dean is such a big part of your family." Punk said, "And I don't know what else to do at this point." Punk admitted.

"Sometimes what will be, will be." Jake said, "There isn't anything we can do at this point." Jake admitted sadly, sitting down on the chair beside Punk, "But you have to be there for April and Blair."

"I would if AJ would let me." Punk said, "She probably thinks I'm a joke."

"She doesn't." Jake said, "She loves you, believe it or not. Personally, I don't know what she sees in you." Jake teased lightly, trying to stay positive at this bad time, "I know my April. I've seen plenty of boys come and go. Violent, weird, old, young, small, tall, annoying, dry witted and none of them have ever come close to the way I see her around you." Jake said, "I knew it broke her to go through that pregnancy alone. She would tell me straight up that she was fine, that she was looking forward to raising the baby alone, but I knew she wasn't. I knew she wanted you to come back, and… I believed you would." Jake nodded, "Just in the nick of time." Jake raised his brows as Punk smiled.

"I love her." Punk nodded, "I really do. Not just because of Blair. I loved her from the minute she took me to that… retro ice-cream shop round a street corner." Punk said.

"Jensons?" He asked as Punk nodded, "I took April and Dean there when they were kids all of the time. And I'll be taking Blair too." He promised as Punk smiled, "You're a good kid. Whatever happens with Dean wasn't your fault."

"I'm always gonna think it is." Punk said.

"Well you can't." Jake said, "In a way… you can move on now. Dean is a brave boy. He'll deal with what he has to." He nodded as Punk just sighed, sitting back on the couch, "I'm going into the station tomorrow to see him. Then I'll probably go see April too."

"She's mad at you too." Punk said before Jake walked off, "She's mad we never told her. She thinks we shield her too much." Punk said, "I think I should go back and see if she's ok." Punk stood up, "I left her in a state and… I don't know. I just wanna make sure she is ok." Punk said.

"Ok." Jake just smiled, "I'll talk to her tomorrow anyway. Explain it all to her. Maybe from my point of view she'll understand better." Jake shrugged.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "She might tell me to leave again so-"

"Here is a spare key then." Jake smiled, taking a key from over on the mantel, "Just crash on the couch if you have to. I'm gonna try and get some sleep." He said as Punk just nodded and left the house.

* * *

Punk walked back to AJ's house and knocked the door, standing in the cold dark night with his hood up, freezing cold as he waited AJ coming to the door. He knew she'd be awake unless she had fallen asleep on the couch through no fault of her own.

"April, it's me. Open up." Punk knocked at the door, knocking on it a little heavier as it opened up, raising his eyebrows with confusion. He was pretty sure he locked it over when he left earlier on.

He walked into the house, closing the door over behind him and walking into the living room first, not seeing any sign of her, "April!" He called out, walking down to the kitchen and not seeing her there either, stopping in his tracks when he he began to hear Blair crying from upstairs.

Punk assumed that AJ was upstairs, obviously. She wouldn't have just left Blair in the house by herself, although her head was a little over the place.

"Ape!" Punk called as he climbed the stairs, walking by Blair's nursery where she was crying in, walking by and promising he would go back to soothe her, too curious to wonder what AJ was doing.

He walked into the bedroom, gulping as he seen AJ sitting at the edge of the bed with tape around her mouth and her hands tied behind her back, "A-April?" Punk shook his head, walking over to her as AJ quickly shook her head, trying to speak or yell for him not to come near her when he suddenly felt a crack against his head from behind, causing AJ to scream through her tape as she watched Punk fall to the ground unconscious.

"Usually takes a few times when it comes to Philip." Cal chuckled as tears rolled down AJ's cheeks and past the tape that was around her mouth, "We're going for a little trip now." He said as AJ shook her head repeatedly, "Don't worry, Phil and Blair are coming with us. I wouldn't leave them behind." Cal laughed.

* * *

Punk woke up suddenly at the feeling of cold water being poured over him, a leakage from the roof above, shaking his head to get it away as the cold stunned him and he woke up suddenly, trying to move when he realised his hands were tied behind his back with a pair of handcuffs around a led pole. He looked around and realised he appeared to be in a small basement of a house perhaps. Somewhere he'd never been.

He screwed his eyes up when the lights were turned on, looking over as Cal walked down the basement stairs with a hold on AJ.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Punk yelled, "Get your hands off her!" Punk yelled.

"Shh, Phil. The baby is asleep upstairs." Cal said.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked, "This is-This isn't what police officers do!" Punk yelled, "You're fucking kidnapping my kid? Holding me hostage? You've got your hands on my girlfriend." Punk spat, "What the fuck do you want, Cal? You've got your guy now. It's over." Punk said, "Let her go!" Punk yelled as Cal just shook his head.

"I want you to admit it." Cal smiled, "Stand there, sweetheart." Cal instructed to AJ, pointing over close to the corner of the room. She was no longer tied up, nor had tape on her mouth, but she was too scared to do anything or say anything anyway.

"Admit what?" Punk spat.

"Admit you knew. You knew Dean done it." Cal said, "You admit it, and April and the baby go free."

"He knew nothing!" AJ pleaded, "Please, please stop this." AJ said with fear.

"Just… shut your mouth." Cal told her as Punk got restless, clanking the handcuffs against the metal pole that he had his back to whilst sitting on the floor.

"I didn't know anything. I found that girl that night. That was it." Punk spat, "I didn't know it was Dean." He said. He couldn't come clean now. Not to Cal of all people. He'd never see his daughter grow up, or get to be with April, and that was a nightmare in itself.

"You're still fucking lying!" Cal chuckled crazily, "You knew fine well it was him. You expect me to believe it's a coincidence that you're now with his sister? That you work with him? That you're part of his family?" Cal said.

"I didn't know." Punk gritted his teeth, "Now let me fucking go."

"What's it gonna take for you to admit it, Phil? Huh?" He asked as Punk kept his eyes on AJ, reassuring her with only his eyes, knowing she was terrified, "April, come here." Cal ordered as AJ turned away from Punk and looked at Cal, "April. Now." Cal said as AJ slowly walked over to him.

"He-he didn't know anything. I didn't know anything. He's my brother… and I had no clue. How would you expect Phil to know?" AJ looked up at him.

"Take off your shirt." Cal dismissed everything she had said as AJ looked up at him, turning to Punk who looked ready to explode.

"Don't you fucking dare." Punk shook his head, "Don't you even… don't do this, Cal. I mean it." Punk shook his head.

"I wasn't talking to you." Cal said, still looking down at AJ who gulped, "Take off you shirt..." He reached for his gun around his belt, taking it out and pointing it over to Punk, "Or I'll kill him."

"April, don't." Punk shook his head, "He won't kill me. He's fucking playing us. Don't." Punk begged her as AJ gulped.

"You think I'm playing?" Cal turned to him, loading the gun and placing his finger on the trigger.

"Go on then shoot me!" Punk yelled, "Right between the fucking eyes. Go!" Punk yelled, "But don't you dare touch her." Punk spat.

"April, you want me to kill him?" Cal turned to AJ who was shaking now, "Because I will." He nodded, "Or Phil, you could just admit it that you knew Dean killed that girl." Cal shrugged.

"He didn't. He didn't know anything. Please." AJ begged. She couldn't let Punk go to prison, but she also couldn't let him die either.

"April." Cal tilted his head, pulsing his finger off and on the trigger of the gun pointed at Punk, slowly watching as AJ placed her hands at the hem of her t-shirt, slowly peeling it off of her body as Cal stuck his hand out where she placed the t-shirt with him.

"You still wanna lie, Phil?" Cal turned to Punk who was breathing heavily through his nostrils, his fists clenched like never before behind his back, "Or do you wanna come clean?"

"I knew nothing." Punk spat, "But you best hope to God that I don't ever get out of these handcuffs because I am going to beat you into the next fucking town." Punk spat as Cal just smiled, turning back to AJ.

"Ok, jeans now." Cal nodded simply.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head.

"Take your jeans off." Cal said as Punk slid himself up the thin pole to get to his feet, trying to suss out how he was getting out of this situation, because what he was seeing in front of his eyes, he wasn't about to let this happen.

"Please." AJ begged, "Please, don't." AJ shook her head, "He doesn't know anything. Why can't you just believe him?" Although pleading her case and lying, she still didn't understand how someone could be so cold.

"Take the jeans off, April." Cal said as AJ looked across at him, turning to Punk who was banging his handcuffs off the pole and looking over at her helplessly.

Punk just wanted Cal to shoot him. If it meant he'd stop doing this to his girlfriend. He'd take a bullet to stop this sight in front of him any day, but he knew AJ wouldn't let him do that, and neither were prepared to let Punk go down. Neither were prepared to give in."

AJ unbuttoned her jeans and undone her zip, pulling them down and stepping out of them, stepping to the side shamefully and wrapping her arms around her chest, even though still with her bra on, she felt bare and humiliated.

"Ok, Phil." Cal sighed, "Now you really need to start making decisions here." Cal nodded, "You either come clean and that's it. I take you to the station. Everything is over. Or you stand there helplessly and watch your girlfriend get bent over this table." Cal shrugged, "Your decision."

"You're fucking scum!" Punk shouted, "The only person going to prison is you!" He yelled, watching as Cal threw the gun on the floor and turned AJ around, slamming her over the table as Punk began pulling at his handcuffs. At this point he'd cut his arms off and kick him to death. He wasn't letting this happen.

"Sorry, did I hurt your cheek sweetheart." Cal laughed as he looked down at AJ whilst Punk pulled and pulled at the pipe with all his might, placing his foot on the pipe and pulling his hands as the cuffs dug into him and started to make him bleed.

"You do what you have to do." AJ said coldly with no emotion, she wasn't letting her boyfriend die, nor was she letting him go to prison. She wasn't giving this filthy man any fear to satisfy him. He was a small, pathetic, psychotic man. She hoped he felt powerful. She hoped that this was what gave him adrenaline. She hoped he enjoyed this because she knew that he wouldn't live to brag about it. He was a sad, pathetic, disturbing and disgusting man who was going to get what he deserved.

Punk turned around as he watched Cal begin to unzip his pants, realising then and there that if he couldn't get his hands out the cuff, then he was just going to have to get the metal pipe from the wall, at this point his hands were drenched in blood anyway.

"C'mon!" He yelled, grabbing the pipe with his bloody hands, pulling it with all his might, with everything the had.

AJ watched Punk, leaning on her cheek over the desk, looking over at him pulling at the pipe desperately and cursing, Cal's hand at the base of her neck so she couldn't move whilst he heard his zip going down, closing her eyes over.

"Fucking c'mon!" Punk yelled painfully, pulling at the pole, groaning and grunting as he used the strength he never thought he had, stumbling back when the pole completely detached from the ceiling just as Cal was reaching for AJ's underwear.

Punk fell onto his back as some plastering and water fell from the ceiling that he'd just pulled a full metal pole from. He wasted no time in dragging his handcuffs up to the end of the now broken pole, turning around and looking on at Cal who looked at him in disbelief. Had he really just pulled a steal, metal pole from his ceiling, completely off?

AJ stood up straight and ran behind the desk as she watched Punk take no time in spearing Cal to the ground, giving her a chance to look at the scenery as she looked at the metal pole lying across the floor, water dripping from the hole in the ceiling that he had made. She'd never taken him for a physically strong guy but boy was she wrong.

"You're a fucking animal!" Punk yelled, punching into Cal, wrapping his handcuffs chain around his neck tightly as AJ watched with fear.

"Phil, stop it! You're going to kill him!" AJ squealed.

"Good!" Punk grunted, "You wanna touch her now?" Punk asked Cal as he continued to squeeze the chain around his neck, "You wanna take off her clothes and touch her now, you sick fuck!" Punk yelled as a collision of footsteps suddenly battered down the steps.

"What… what the fuck is going on?" Alfie asked with fear, "Phil! Phil! C'mon." He immediately grabbed Punk whose wrists were cut and dripping with blood whilst Cal had gone blue, but was still breathing.

"Phil, get off him! C'mon!" Alfie yelled, throwing Punk back as he looked over at AJ standing behind the desk with just her underwear on, looking on at Punk's handcuffs and the pole that was detached from the dripping ceiling, looking at Cal's pants undone.

"I'm reporting an attempted rape and kidnap. This is officer Alfred Hutton." Alfie said as he raised his walkie talkie to his mouth, "Send me an ambulance and two squads to Officer Cal's house." Alfie said, "Over." He finished as Punk got to his feet, blood dripping from his wrists worryingly, stumbling over to AJ as he pulled her over to him, his bloody hands staining her body but neither cared.

"It's alright." Punk whispered to AJ who hugged into him tightly as Alfie walked over to Cal, taking his own personal handcuffs from around his belt, pulling the beaten man up and cuffing his hands behind his back roughly.

Alfie picked up AJ's clothes that were on the ground and got the key to Punk's handcuffs from Cal's pocket walking over to the couple and sadly passing the clothes to AJ who took the items from him bravely, nodding to him as Alfie just shook his head, unlocking Punk's handcuffs that were drenched in blood, the cuts so deep you could almost see bone.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Alfie shook his head, placing his hand over his forehead. He knew he should have seen this coming. Cal was obsessed. It wasn't right. It was scary and he never picked up on it, "The… The police are on their way. The ambulance." Alfie told them, walking away and standing over Cal who was unconscious.

AJ blinked a tear over as she turned back into Punk, gripping her clothes tightly and falling back against his body as he wrapped his arms around her again tightly, closing his eyes over as he held her tightly.


	24. What Will Be, Will Be

**What Will Be, Will Be**

* * *

"April, we want to take you to the hospital to get checked over." Alfie approached Punk and AJ who were sitting at the back of the ambulance. AJ had her clothes back on and a blanket wrapped around her whilst Punk was getting his wrists looked at.

"I'm ok." AJ assured him, "He never… he never touched me." AJ nodded thankfully.

"We have… specialist nurses who you can talk to if-"

"He didn't touch her." Punk snapped in, "Not like that anyway." Punk said, "Just let us go home with the baby." He said.

"I'm going to need statements from you both. The baby is with a social worker right now, don't worry."

"Why do you need statements?" Punk asked, "You know what went down. You figured it out just by looking at the scene. You don't need statements." Punk spat.

"We do." Alfie said, "Statements or not though, Cal is going away for a long time." He nodded, "I can guarantee it." He said as AJ just looked at him. It was so strange to see him in uniform as a cop when all along she thought he was a book cover publisher like her. Her mind was all over the place.

"What about Dean?" AJ asked looking up at him, "What is happening with him?" She asked.

"That's another can of worms." Alfie said, "Maybe there would have been a chance and a fight if he reported the murder back when it happened but he's kept it to himself, he's lied about it all this time so… doesn't look good." Alfie nodded, "Just focus on you right now, so far Dean isn't going anywhere." He said.

"So can we go home or not?" Punk asked. He was still angry. Still seething. He just wished he could have got more time to put his hands on Cal, even though he probably would have ended up killing him.

Alfie looked at Punk and AJ, two people who he felt were undeserving of all of this, who were just trying to live their life peacefully. AJ looked terrified and exhausted whilst Punk looked exhausted but with eyes still to kill.

"Why don't you guys get home. I'll come round tomorrow and ask some questions." Alfie just nodded simply.

"Can we take our baby?" AJ pleaded.

"I'll get her." Alfie nodded to her. He felt like it was the least he could do at this point. They'd been through so much already.

"He's only being nice because he feels guilty." Punk said as an EMT continued to wrap his wrists. They were borderlining needing stitched but they just made the cut for some bandages.

AJ just sat quietly and waited for Alfie to bring Blair to them, holding the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders tightly, waiting on her baby girl so they could go home and she could curl into her boyfriend and pretend this night never even happened.

She couldn't believe his strength and his determination to not let Cal hurt her the way he was planning to. He tore a metal pipe from the ceiling completely off and almost tore his own two hands off in the process, just so she would be unharmed. She was legitimately shocked but so thankful that she had someone who loved her so much to save her like that.

"Maybe I do need protection." AJ whispered to him once the EMT left him alone.

"What?" Punk asked softly, genuinely not hearing what she said.

"Maybe I do need protection." AJ said whilst looking into his eyes as he sighed, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned against him sadly.

Punk didn't know if he was angry or sad. Angry because she didn't deserve this. Even if Cal never got a chance to do anything, she was still downsized and made to feel small. She didn't deserve that. He was angry that he never got more time to beat Cal, but he was upset that his girlfriend looked broken. He was upset that she felt weak and small when she was actually the strongest person he knew.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise." Punk told her, kissing her head softly as Alfie walked back round the ambulance where they were sitting with Blair who was fast asleep.

AJ immediately tore away from Punk, placing her hands out immediately as she took Blair from Alfie and held her close to her chest.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy is here." AJ whispered as she kissed Blair's small head whilst Punk continued to wrap his arm around her, looking down at Blair and smiling, the only thing worth smiling for right now.

"I'll be in contact tomorrow." Alfie nodded to them, giving them their space as AJ leaned back in against Punk with Blair close to her chest, his arm wrapped around her tightly as she shut her eyes over, trying her best to push this night out of her head.

* * *

Punk and AJ got home later that night, making sure Blair was peacefully sleeping before joining each other in the living room. There was no hope for sleeping, not for AJ anyway.

"He'll pay for what he did." Punk assured AJ.

"Thank you." AJ blurted out, turning to him as he looked at her with confusion.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"For pulling a metal pipe from a ceiling to make sure he didn't do anything to me." AJ said, "All you've ever done is try to protect me and all I've ever done is yell at you for it." She said, "I'm not yelling anymore. I'm thanking you." She nodded.

"I wouldn't have let him do anything to you. I didn't care if my hands were going to fall off." Punk said as she smiled softly, "I wasn't letting him hurt you like that." Punk said firmly.

"You're a good man." AJ cupped his cheek softly, "You were there for Dean, you've been here for me."

"Because I want to." Punk said, "Because I love you." He said, "I wasn't giving into Cal. I wasn't letting him win. And I sure as hell wasn't letting him abuse you like that." Punk said, "You-You were so brave." He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she just smiled, "I don't want this to affect you. Affect your life and your confidence." Punk said.

"It won't." AJ promised, "Because that means he's still winning." She said, "And… I don't know what is going to happen with Dean. I don't know how many years he will get, but I know we'll cope and we'll work through it." AJ nodded, "Because I love you and you're everything I need." She nodded tearfully as he smiled.

"I always got you." Punk nodded, "Always. And you're right. We will get through it. We'll deal with it and we'll keep on moving forward. For Blair. For our family." Punk nodded, "I won't let you down." He promised her as she smiled.

"I know." AJ nodded, "I'm sorry for… for saying that you had no family that cared about you." She reminded herself. She'd been feeling bad about that comment every since she said it, "You're my family and I care about you. I love you." She nodded.

"I love you too." Punk told her, "So much." He said as she smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his softly as he pulled her against him. They still had each other. Cal was gone. Dean had to now face whatever consequences he had to, and they had to keep moving forward with their life.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

"How are you?" AJ smiled, sitting across from Dean who was in prison blues and cuffed, "I know it's a… stupid question but… are you as ok as you can be?" She asked him as he nodded.

"I'm ok, April." Dean promised her sweetly, "I could have gotten a whole lot longer in here. I think 6 years is fair enough." He nodded, "And plus, I get to see that scumbag Cal get beaten up in here every day. It isn't so bad." He shrugged as AJ pushed out a smile, "How is Blair? And dad? And Phil?" Dean raced away.

"They're all good. It's so strange not having you around." She admitted, "I really miss you." She sighed. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"I know. I know but look, I'm still here." He pointed to himself, "Yeah, you can't see me all the time but… you can still come talk to me." He nodded, "It's not a death sentence."

"You're being so positive." AJ said, "How?" She wondered.

"Because I made a mistake and I have to pay for it. I should never have ran from it. I should have reported it then and there. I shouldn't have brought Phil down with me and got him involved." Dean said, "I should have dealt with it on my own and maybe the consequences wouldn't have been so bad back then." He admitted, "But back then, the thought of leaving you and dad was terrifying." He said, "But now I know you have Phil. I don't need to worry so much." He said.

"You never need to worry about me." AJ assured him.

"That's like telling water not to be wet." Dean shrugged, "Ain't gonna happen." He smiled, "I'll get by in here. It's not forever."

"I'm glad you're having a positive outlook on it." AJ nodded, "You really need that attitude." She said.

"Being miserable isn't gonna get me anyway." Dean said, "You know how sorry I am about… lying to you about it." Dean said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "You were protecting me. There's nothing wrong with that." AJ nodded, "I don't know where I'd be without my big brothers protection." She admitted, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset my daughter won't get to see her uncle for six years." She admitted.

"When I get out, she'll be the perfect age to start training how to fix cars." Dean smiled.

"I don't think so." AJ laughed.

"I just… I just want to ask you one thing." He said, "I just want you to do one thing for me whilst I'm in here." He said.

"What?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe it's selfish of me but… don't get married." Dean said, "Don't get married until I'm out of here." He said, "I wanna see my little sister get married in person." He said as AJ frowned.

"Who-Who said anything about me getting married any time soon anyway?" AJ laughed nervously, trying not get upset.

"I know but… if you can't wait then I understand but… I'd really like to be there to see it." Dean said, looking down as AJ just nodded.

"I can wait." AJ nodded with a small laugh, "It'll take Phil about ten years to ask anyway, let's face it." She said as Dean smiled.

"Nah, he loves the bones off you." Dean said, "Everybody can see it." He smiled, "That's what makes being in here so easy. I know he's looking after you and keeping you safe." He nodded as AJ just smiled.

"He is." AJ smiled, "He could never replace you though." AJ shook her head, "You'll always be my big brother." She smiled tearfully, "And I'm always gonna love you no matter what mistake you've made." She nodded, "You know that, right?"

"I know." Dean smiled, "I love you too." He nodded, sliding his cuffed hands along the table and taking her hand, "I'll be out before you know it." He nodded as she just smiled through her tears that she quickly wiped away, "I'm serious." He nodded, "You keep your chin up and take care of your family. Don't worry about me." He told her as she just smiled, gripping his hand as they enjoyed the rest of the visit together.

* * *

AJ left the prison after her visit with Dean, feeling refreshed and better already after just seeing him. His trial had just happened and it was the first visit she'd made since him being sentenced to six years. It seemed so long and she was of course extremely upset, but Dean was right, it wasn't forever. Cal's trial for his attempted rape on AJ and kidnap happened just after Dean's and thankfully he got twelve long years in prison which satisfied both Punk and AJ very much, as well as AJ's father who was furious when he found out about what happened. Punk had to physically hold him back from going to the station and finding him.

Blair was now two months old and she had grown a lot from being that tiny little newborn, and Punk was now officially moved in with her and things were beginning to feel normal again. Like a family.

"April!" AJ heard suddenly as she turned and seen Alfie jogging out of a squad car. Obviously, AJ had no interest to befriend Alfie anymore after feeling so betrayed by him. She'd really trusted him, told him personal things, and she felt like he'd been fake the entire time.

"What?" AJ looked up at him before crossing the road to her car.

"H-How are you?" Alfie asked, having not seen her since asking her questions the day after Cal had taken Punk and AJ.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I'm just leaving." She told him.

"Wait, please." Alfie said as AJ waited and looked up at him, "I know what you think of me. I'm a… I'm a scheming cop who was playing you the entire time as part of my job." He said as AJ nodded, "But that's not true. I legitimately seen you as a good friend to me. I wanted out of the case so many times but Cal was relentless, I was scared he'd just fire me." Alfie shrugged, "I enjoyed talking with you, and being there for you. I actually learned a lot from you too. I never knew there was so much to publishing book covers." He said as AJ just smiled lightly, "My wife loves you. She despises my job because of this. She loved talking to you when you were pregnant and helping you." He nodded, "I just don't want you to think that because it was a part of my job that you were any less of a friend to me."

"If you were my friend, you could have told me." AJ shrugged.

"I couldn't." Alfie said, "It's part of my job. I was working undercover. I couldn't blow it or I would have lost my job." Alfie shook his head, "But I wish I could have."

"Well what do you want me to say?" AJ shrugged.

"I want you to accept my apology because I truly am sorry." Alfie said, "For everything. For lying. For Cal hurting you-"

"That was on Cal. Not you. You helped us that night." AJ said, "I haven't forgot that." She reminded him, "But what's the point anyway? It's not like I'll see you at work when I go back, is it?" AJ said.

"I'd still like to keep in touch and be your friend. My wife still wants our children to have play dates when Blair is old enough." He rolled his eyes as AJ couldn't help smile, "Please. I don't want to lose a friend like you." He said as AJ couldn't help smile.

"Phil is working tomorrow." AJ said, "Maybe I'll come round and see you and Chelsea with Blair." AJ nodded as Alfie smiled.

"I'd like that. Chelsea would like that." Alfie nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded simply, "I'll see you then." She smiled as he nodded, watching as she walked off and got into her car, starting the engine and smiling to herself, not being able to wait to get home to her baby and her boyfriend.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 _Six Years Later…_

"Hi, baby! Did you have a good day at school?" AJ smiled as her six year old daughter ran into the kitchen, always excited to come home and see her mother.

"Yeah. I won a spelling bee, mommy." Blair smiled as AJ matched her excitement with a large smile. She was short for a six year old, but she'd taken that respectively from AJ. She had dark hair and the same tanned, soft skin her mother had. She was perfection to her parents, and the sweetest, well mannered little angel anyone could ever meet.

"You wanna show mom your trophy?" Punk asked as he walked into the kitchen with Blair's book bag, sitting it up on the kitchen counter and opening it up.

"You got a trophy?" AJ smiled as Blair nodded proudly.

"Yeah. But it's only little." Blair said as Punk took the trophy from her bag and handed it to her so she could show AJ. Of course he had heard all about it on their way home from school where he'd picked her up from.

"Wow." AJ smiled, "That's so cool." She crouched down, "Will we put it in your room or do you wanna keep it down here?" AJ asked her.

"In my room." Blair said, "But I'll have to show grandpa." She insisted.

"You'll see him tomorrow. You can show him then." AJ smiled, tucking Blair's hair behind her ears, "Go put it up in your room just now with your bag." She told her as Punk handed Blair her bag, rubbing the top of her head playfully as she ran by him and headed for the stairs, "I can't believe she won her spelling bee." AJ smiled cheerfully as Punk smiled.

"She's a smart kid." Punk nodded proudly.

"Are you taking her to the game tonight?" AJ questioned whilst clearing away some of her work she had been doing at the kitchen table alongside a coffee.

"That was the plan, yeah." Punk nodded, "Do you know where her jersey is? She couldn't find it last week." Punk said.

"Yeah I washed it. It had ketchup down it." AJ smiled, "My dad is picking Dean up tomorrow at eleven so I wanna be at the apartment for at least ten thirty." She told him, "I just can't wait." She admitted anxiously.

"You've waited six years. One more day won't hurt." Punk said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's not even like I haven't seen him. I seen him yesterday." She laughed a little, "It's just the thought of him being out. Having my brother back again." She sighed with relaxation, "I can't wait."

"Did he say much yesterday?" Punk asked.

"About Cal? No." AJ read his mind, "Just that he's still getting beaten every day." AJ shrugged, "To be honest, Phil. I don't really wanna know what that man is doing." AJ shrugged, "He's getting what he deserves in there and more." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I know you don't like talking about him." Punk said, "What are you getting up to tonight whilst I take Blair out?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." AJ admitted, "Maybe I'll polish this gigantic engagement ring that's weighing me down." She smirked as she glanced at her engagement ring. They'd been engaged for just over a month now. Even though Dean asked if he could be part of the day, and if they could wait, they still felt like now was actually the right time. Since Blair was born so quickly, they'd really spent the past few years still trying to get to know one another, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Daddy, I can't find my Hawks Jersey." Blair sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I have it, babe." AJ told her, "It's drying right now but it'll be fine for later when you leave." She said as Blair smiled, "Are you hungry?" She asked Blair.

"No, I'm ok. I'll have a hot dog at the game." She said, her hands behind her back as she smiled to her father innocently.

"You will?" Punk questioned as she nodded giggling, "You think so?" He smiled, grabbing her playfully around the waist as she giggled and squealed as he tickled her and spun her around.

"Careful." AJ said cautiously through her own laughter. There was nothing she loved more than hearing her daughter laugh, "You know the rules when you go to a game, Blair. Don't you?" AJ asked as Blair rolled her eyes as her father put her back on the ground.

"Yes, mommy." Blair said, "Always stay beside daddy. Don't wander off. Hold daddy's hand. Don't talk to anyone I don't know." Blair recited almost robotically.

"That's my girl." AJ smiled.

"Mommy, why don't you ever come to the games?" Blair asked, climbing up onto the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Mommy gets too angry when she goes to games." Punk said, "She's banned."

"I'm not banned." AJ scoffed, "I just… I'm better watching at home." AJ told her sweetly.

"Because she throws things." Punk added as Blair smiled.

"You aren't any better." AJ looked across at Punk, "You better not curse in front of her." She eyed him seriously.

"He does." Blair said, "And then he tells me not to tell you." He smirked.

"Blair." Punk nudged her playfully as she giggled, "That's it, no hot dog for you tonight." He said as she turned back to AJ quickly.

"I'm just kidding." Blair smiled to AJ as both AJ and Punk laughed, "He doesn't say bad words." She smiled sweetly as AJ just hmm'd.

"Well you'll both be careful anyway, won't you? Because you know how busy it is." AJ said.

"We know." Blair smiled.

"We know." Punk repeated with a wink as AJ smiled.

* * *

"Ok. Here is your hotdog." Punk passed the wrapped up hot dog to Blair who was sitting beside him in their seats at the hockey game. It was half-time which meant it was time for hot dogs and nachos.

In a way, Blair was like his best friend. She was the daughter he always imagined her turning out to be. She loved baseball and hockey, she was beautiful, she was smart and intelligent, polite and sweet, funny as hell. He grew more and more proud of her every day and they had an extremely close bond.

"Try not spill the ketchup down your jersey." He told her.

"It's red anyway." Blair argued lightly as she looked at her Blackhawks jersey which was personalised with her name on the back and the number 1.

"I know but it still stains." Punk said, "Here's your drink." He said, sitting her cup down at her feet, "Watch you don't kick it over." He said.

Raising her was definitely one of the greatest, eye-opening experiences of his life. Just being there for her, being a full-time dad was the best part, and raising her alongside AJ who he loved with all his heart. It had been amazing. They truly had a wonderful life.

"We aren't winning." Blair sighed, tucking her legs up and folding them in a basket on her seat, "Why aren't we winning?"

"We'll make a come back." Punk told her, "Don't worry, kid." He laughed. She was just like her mother. That was the best part about raising her and watching her grow. She was just like AJ. He knew that would be trouble for him in later years but right now it was great.

He'd been there for everything. Her first steps, her first words, her first hair cut and trip to the park. Her first ice-cream, her first hockey game, her first day of school. He'd done it all with AJ by his side and there was no better feeling.

"What if we don't win?" Blair asked him as he laughed, looking down at her, tilting her black cap up a little so he could see her face properly.

"You panic like this every game and then we go and bring it back second half." Punk said, "Chill out, kid." He tapped her cap back down as she huffed and went back to digging into her hot dog, looking onto the ice and around the arena with excitement.

"Phil!" Punk suddenly heard as he looked at the steps and seen his step-father, who he hadn't seen in five years, walk up the steps in his direction.

Punk stood up, being the end seat anyway and watched as his step-father, Earl approached him, "What?" Punk said, "Game is coming back on soon." Punk said.

"I know I just… I wanted to say hello." Earl said, "Your mother is asking for you."

"Really? Because the last time I seen her she defended you in backing you up for your son, who by the way is still rotting in prison, just so you know." Punk smirked.

"You don't have to get angry with me, Phil." Earl shook his head, "You're denying your mother her first and only grandchild. That's not fair." He said as Punk shrugged.

"I don't really care." Punk said, "She wanted to stand alongside you and defend a rapist." Punk shrugged.

"He didn't touch that girl-"

"That girl is my fiance and I was there in the room. I had to tear a pole from the ceiling and the ground to get my hands on him so he wouldn't rape her." Punk said, "You wanna have this conversation with me at a hockey game with my daughter here?" Punk asked him seriously.

"I just came to say hello." Earl defended, "You're the one getting angry."

"Because you have an agenda." Punk said, "My mom chose you and her step-son over her real son. So we're done. Don't come up here and tell me she's asking for me when you know fine well there is no relationship between us anymore." Punk said, "I got all I need. I don't need her. You tell her that." Punk told him as he just nodded.

"Very well." Earl nodded.

"Yeah, very well." Punk mimicked, "Now can I enjoy the rest of the hockey game with my daughter?" Punk asked him as he just put his hands up and backed away, walking back downstairs as Punk shook his head and sat back down beside Blair who was still eating her hot dog, turning around and noticing ketchup all down her jersey.

"Everytime, Blair." Punk rolled his eyes as she laughed, watching as he got a napkin and began to wipe her jersey as she finished off her hot dog happily.

* * *

"Earl came up to me at the game tonight." Punk said, walking into he and AJ's bedroom where AJ was already in bed, as well as Blair, "She spilled ketchup again." Punk presented the jersey as AJ just shook her head with a smile.

"Of course." AJ nodded, "What did Earl say?" AJ asked him as Punk threw the jersey in the washing and begin to strip his clothes off.

"Just that my mom was asking for me." Punk shook his head, "She knows fine well that would have just pissed me off." Punk said, "I just wasn't in the mood to even look at him. They defended that bastard. My own mother." Punk said, "Fuck them." Punk spat angrily.

"Babe, calm down." AJ sighed, "You get all worked up when you talk about them." She said.

"Cause it pisses me off, April." Punk said as he got into bed beside her.

"I know it does." AJ nodded, "But you have your family." She said, running her hands through his hair, "There's no point in getting worked up about them. They made the decision to side with Cal and not you." She shrugged, "Their loss, I say."

"It just fucking sucks that he thinks he can come up to me and just… act normal. Like his son didn't try to rape you." Punk said as AJ sighed.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's a shitty situation and I get it, she's your mom, she's supposed to stick by you but… she's chose her family, clearly. And you have yours." AJ said, "Forget about them, baby." She told him as he just sighed, "I have something to tell you, on the topic of family." She said.

"What? Is it Dean?" He immediately asked.

"No." AJ shook her head with a smile.

"What then?" Punk shook his head.

"I'm pregnant." AJ smiled quietly as Punk's eyes widened, "I took a test tonight. I was going to wait on you coming home but… I couldn't wait." She admitted, "We're gonna have a baby." AJ smiled cheerfully as Punk laughed with disbelief, a large smile across his face.

"You're pregnant?" He smiled as she nodded with a grin, "For real?" He sat up as she nodded and sat up too.

"I've been feeling under the weather for a few weeks now. My boobs hurt. You're irritating me more than usual. I almost threw up on my dad when we went to that Mexican restaurant last week." She said, "I took a test and it's positive." She shrugged as he smiled.

"Hey, this is so cool." Punk said as she smiled, "We're gonna have another baby?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, "Yeah, we are." She nodded as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was elated. It wasn't like the last time where AJ was already nine months into her pregnancy when he found out. And it wasn't like they'd only been together for a few months. This was exciting, and something new and wonderful to look forward to among many other things.

* * *

"I can't sit still." AJ said as she paced in her father's apartment the next day whilst Blair sat with Punk on the couch watching TV.

"You're gonna make yourself sick, come sit down." Punk told her but she refused, she was too nervous, excited and everything in between.

"I can't believe he's getting out today. I can't believe it." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled. He knew how much she had missed Dean. How much it meant to her for him to walk free again, and it was a big thing for all of them since they could finally all move on together, as one family.

"Ok, well at least stop walking in circles you're gonna make yourself dizzy." He warned as she just waved her hand at him to quieten him.

"Is that them coming up the steps?" AJ heard suddenly as Blair looked at her mother.

"What's wrong with mom?" Blair asked her father who just laughed a little.

"She's just a little excited." Punk said, sitting up as the front door opened, Jake walking in first as Dean walked in behind, not even getting a chance to get in the door before AJ ran and jumped on him, squeezing him tightly as Punk smiled.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're here." AJ cried happily as Dean hugged her back tightly.

"This was exactly the welcoming I was expecting." Dean chuckled, "You just saw me two days ago." He laughed.

"I know but..." She jumped back down to the ground, "It's different. You're out now." She smiled tearfully, "You're finally out." She smiled, wrapping her arms back around him tightly as Dean smiled. There was nothing like a free hug from his little sister. It was all surreal for him. He'd had a rough six years but he really couldn't believe he was out and back with his family. He only wished he came clean back when he made his mistake.

"It's good to be home." Dean whispered as he closed his eyes and held onto AJ tightly.

Punk stood up to say hello to Dean with AJ whilst Jake walked over and sat down with Blair.

"Is that Uncle Dean? Is that mom's brother?" Blair asked curiously. She knew of her uncle and she'd seen so many pictures but she'd never seen him in person, "Mom said he's really funny and he is cool and that I will like him." Blair said, "Will I like him, grandpa?" She asked curiously. She was close to her grandfather and normally spent at least one night per week staying with him, to give her mom and dad some time alone as Jake would always tell her.

"You're gonna love him." Jake smiled to her as Blair looked back over to Dean with her parents.

"Hey, man. It's good to see you." Punk smiled as AJ eventually let go of Dean, Punk extending his hand out as Dean grabbed it and pulled him in forcefully for a hug.

"It's good to see you." Dean hugged him brotherly as Punk smiled, Blair standing up from the couch and walking over, standing behind her father as Dean smiled down at her, letting go of Punk as AJ watched Blair with a smile.

"I'm Blair." Blair smiled as Dean smiled and crouched down.

"Of course you are." Dean smiled. She looked just like AJ did when she was six years old. Cute and sweet as a button, "You know, your mom has told me all about you." Dean smiled.

"Mom has told me all about you." Blair countered, "She said you're funny but… no ones funnier than my dad." She made clear as Punk laughed to himself, Dean laughing too.

"I'm funnier than your dad, trust me." Dean smiled, "How about at dinner, you sit beside me and I'll tell you a few jokes?" He said.

"Ok." Blair nodded simply as Dean smiled.

"You're a good kid." Dean said, leaning over and kissing her head as Blair couldn't help smile, running away back to Jake on the couch as Dean stood back up straight, "She's definitely your daughter. She has the attitude." Dean nodded to Punk who smiled proudly, "And hey, thanks… both of you, for waiting off to get married. I hope you didn't think that was selfish of me to ask, I just… wanted to be there." Dean said.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, we actually felt now was the right time." AJ nodded, "We feel ready." She nodded, "And we also have… some other news for you guys." AJ nodded, turning around and looking over to Jake and Blair too, making their way over to the living room as Dean took a comfortable seat on the chair, sinking into it blissfully. It had never felt so good to be home.

"Have you set a wedding date?" Jake questioned.

"Not yet." Punk shook his head, "April's pregnant." Punk smiled, wrapping his arm around AJ who smiled as Blair looked up at them with confusion, "Mom is gonna have a baby." Punk rephrased as Blair tilted her head.

"How?" Blair questioned.

"That's for another conversation, kid." Dean laughed, "Hey, congratulations." He stood up and congratulated Punk and AJ whilst Jake got to his feet.

"God, I'm getting old." Jake admitted as AJ and Punk smiled, "Slow down. I can't keep up with the one you've got just now." Jake said as Blair sat back on the couch.

"Can the baby be a boy because I want to be the only girl." Blair added whilst Jake was congratulating Punk and AJ.

"We can't choose, babe." Punk told her.

"Why not?" Blair asked, "If it's a girl can we just sent her back?" She asked as Dean laughed.

"It doesn't work like that." Punk chuckled as his daughter just huffed.

"We'll give her to grandpa then if it's a girl." Blair concluded as the final word as both AJ and Punk couldn't help laugh and smile.

There had been some tough times for them. Times where they felt like they'd never get back from. Punk didn't imagine that coming back to where he grew up would bring him a family of his own, a full family that he always wanted instead of a day-to-day switch from his mother and father's house. He'd made his own family here, and they meant everything.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end for this one guys! I didn't feel like it needed to be dragged out any longer and I guess I sort of done everything I wanted to do with it. Happy endings all round as usual because AJ and Punk are angels and deserve the happiest of happy endings. Not sure what I'm going to be writing next, feel free to suggest anything to me, any sequels or new story ideas. I'm all ears for you guys. Thanks for supporting this story and reading! Means the world. See you soon no doubt.**


End file.
